Secrets over Secrets
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: A new Naruto OC story. New squad, and characters. Love connection exists, each have a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, seeing as I have no idea who any of you are, why don't we start off by introducing ourselves? I want to know your name, your most common jutsu, and one interesting fact about yourself that no one else would know. I will go first. I am your new sensai, Umuki Tamatsu. I am exceptional in taijutsu, but can use a little bit of ninjutsu. And one unknown fact about me is that I have a huge obsession with apples. They are just too amazingly delicious. Alright, enough about me; moving onto you..." Tamatsu pointed to the only girl on his team. From the markings on her face, and also on the guy beside her, Tamatsu could identify that they were both form the Reilna clan.

The girl smiled at her sensai. "Well, my name is Reilna Yuuki . I am more so a water ninjutsu user, but know some genjutsu." She laughed to herself as she tried to think of a interesting fact about herself. "I guess the only other thing I can say is that I love sunsets." She grinned.

The older male beside her rolled his similar emerald eyes - why did he have to be stuck with his own sister?

"Ah, sunsets." Tamatsu sighed. The memories that returned to his mind when the word arisen made him smile. Finally, he turned to the the one beside Yuuki with similar markings. "And you are...?"

The older male cleared his throat and sighed deeply, not really keen on the idea of spilling his purpose of life to two strangers.

"My name is Reilna Kaname . I'm this dub's older brother," He gestured toward Yuuki.

"Hey!" She growled.

He quickly hurried on. "I use only ninjutsu, also water-style, and I'm only so much older 'cause I had to hold myself back for her." He explained with another sigh.

"Not my fault! Besides, you're only two years late!" Yuuki pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest and blowing a piece of snow-white hair from her eyes.

Kaname rolled his eyes and looked back at his sensai. "That's it."

"Interesting." Tamatsu agreed, then nodded towards the lone male that sat on Yuuki's other side, but sat a fair distance from her.

"I'm called Red. Don't think I will be telling either of you my real name, so forget it. Call me Red, end of story. I use both genjutsu and taijutsu, and very limited ninjutsu. An interesting fact about me... I'm actually at jounin level, but due to... certain pressures, I've been left a genin. So now here I am, in a group with Yuuki and her older brother...and you." Red smirked sarcastically. "Fun."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow to Red. "You're kind of a jerk, aren't you?"

Kaname nudged Yuuki but she shrugged him off.

"It's true!" She hissed.

"Sure." Red shrugged.

Tamatsu quickly cut in before anything else could be said. "Well, I'm hoping that over time we can all grow closer together and work proficiently as a team, and not just individuals. To see how well you three can work together, I want you all to meet me at the pond at the back of the village." He said slowly before nodding his head and walking off.

Yuuki jumped to her feet with a grin. "This is gonna be epic!"

Kaname sighed and pulled himself to his feet, pulling out his sword and looking over the blade. "Wonder if it's sharp enough..." He mumbled.

"Epic is not the correct word." Red stated before turning his back. "And in case neither of you noticed, Tamatsu-sensai did not appoint a time for all of us to meet at the pond."

Yuuki narrowed her emerald eyes at Red. "Obviously he meant now, idiot!"

Kaname sighed. "Stop yelling, Yuuki."

"No!" She hissed again.

"Golden star for you, young girl." Red smirked, his back still facing his two team mates.

Yuuki clenched her fists, trying to restrain herself from strangling the older male. "Shut up." She muttered in irritation.

"Can we please just go?" Kaname mumbled, walking past Red and toward the pond.

"Yes, we should start to head over to the pond." Red agreed. As he walked past Yuuki he stuck out his hand and moved the piece of hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear. "Better keep that temper under control before the vultures get you." He whispered before continuing to walk.

Yuuki gasped as he walked passed her, shooting daggers at his retreating form. _'How dare he touch me!'_

Kaname walked back and grabbed Yuuki's wrist, pulling her in the direction of the pond. "He'll probably show up later. Just come on."

"H-He touched me!" She growled.

Kaname raised an eyebrow to her. "I didn't see anything. Besides, had I seen him touch you, I would have warned him."

"B-But he did!" She shook her head.

Kaname rolled his eyes and dropped the subject as the siblings walked off in silence.

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't have guessed Red to be a no-show type of guy." Tamatsu stated as he half sat half leaned against the giant rock with his arms crossed. Both Yuuki and Kaname had shown up twenty minutes earlier.<p>

Yuuki shrugged. "Who cares? Can't we start without him?"

"As I stated before coming to the pond, I want to discover how well you work as a team, not individually." Tamatsu reminded Yuuki.

Yuuki huffed a sigh as she sat on the ground with her arms over her chest. "That's not fair."

"Fine we can start." Tamatsu said.

Yuuki's frown turned upside down as she jumped back up to her feet. "Alright, what do we do?"

"Review team work skills." Red stated as he walked up to stand beside Yuuki. "Don't you ever listen?"

Yuuki almost jumped out of her skin as she stepped back a bit from Red. "Wh-When d-did you...?"

Kaname smacked Yuuki over the head. "Shut up and listen!"

Yuuki pouted as she gripped where she had been hit. "That hurt Kaname..." She mumbled.

"Alright. So, the first test involves this..." Tamatsu brought out a rope of fair length from the bag beside the rock. I want Yuuki and Red to be on a team together, and using team work, you have to tie Kaname up without seriously injuring him in anyway."

Yuuki gulped and looked from Red to her brother - she had never been able to beat him at anything. Kaname shrugged and pushed his sword into the dirt, a fair distance from where the three would battle.

"H-How is this teamwork?" Yuuki asked her sensai, unsure as to how much she liked the idea of this challenge.

"You will see after." Tamatsu smiled before ushering them forward. "Begin when you like."

"Follow." Red whispered to Yuuki before running into the woods.

Yuuki sighed deeply, trying to shake her nervousness as she silently followed Red into the forest. Red stopped after a little bit of running into the woods before quickly turning around to face the oblivious Yuuki. She yelped as she bumped into Red, covering her mouth as her heart raced. "S-Sorry." She mumbled, her face turning red.

Red passed it off before quickly cutting to the chase. "You said you knew a little genjutsu. I know it's a little too early considering we have never really trained together, but I know of a few tricks in Genjutsu that you and I could use. How much genjutsu do you actually know, and what's the average length you can hold an illusion?" Red asked.

Yuuki was a bit taken aback at how Red shrugged off her embarrassing mistake, but she too, let it go as her face turned back to his normal shade. She twirled a piece of white hair between her fingers as she thought. "I know a fair amount. Kaname doesn't know any. He's actually quite weak against it. I can hold an illusion for a half an hour at most." She told him simply.

Red reached out to grab her wrist and pulled it away from twirling her hair. "Please, do not do that." Red closed his eyes as he thought. "You know genjutsu, and ninjutsu. I know genjutsu, taijutsu, and limited ninjutsu. My weakness becomes your strength, and your weakness becomes my strength, with mutual genjutsu that could possible strengthen the both of us with training. And your brother?"

Yuuki blinked at him and pulled her hand back. "Erm... Kaname is highly skilled in taijutsu, however, without his sword he is not much of a threat. He refuses to use it against anyone who is not an enemy. The only other thing he can do is that he's mastered all the clan ninjutsu my clan has. I know most, just not all." She explained, trying not to twirl her hair again.

Red thought for a moment before he pushed his hand through his hair and leaned against the tree. "Ninjutsu and ninjutsu. Genjutsu to taijutsu." Red sighed. "Alright, since Kaname is a taijutsu with no genjutsu, but he can also use ninjutsu, why don't we try this. I will set an illusion, but it won't be too strong, just enough for you to know what reality is. Meanwhile, while I'm setting the illusion, you go and distract Kaname. When the illusion is set, I'll come and join you. Kaname will be confused, allowing you to use minimal ninjutsu on him. I will take the rope and go for the kill - figuratively - but assuming your brother is no idiot, we will do a switch off. From here on you will get behind him, pass off one side of the rope to me, you duck and secure, I'll run and tie. If we need to do a few pass off's, then we will. Catch that?" Red smirked. "This shouldn't be too hard."

Yuuki blinked. "I-I think I got it..." She mumbled.

"Then get." Red stated, staring blankly at the obviously confused Yuuki standing before him. He was not wanting to repeat himself a second time. If the time arose to change plans on a whim, then they would have to.

Yuuki nodded and ran off to find her brother. It didn't take long for her to find him, however, she had to sigh. "What an idiot." She mumbled.

Kaname and his sensai had been talking since the other two ran off to plan.

"I'm gettin' bored." Kaname sighed.

"They're planning, I'm assuming. Which is good. Patience, and stand guard. Just because the enemy is taking a while to show themselves, doesn't mean you can let your guard down as if they had left." Tamatsu said.

Kaname nodded. "So, apples." He smirked. "Exactly, how obsessed are you with them?"

"Try one yourself, how can someone not fall in love with them?" Tamatsu laughed. "No, seriously, I can't stand to not have one at least twice a day." Tamatsu smirked before perking up. "Speaking of!" He reached into the bag he took the rope out of and pulled an apple out, rubbing it against his shirt to shine it before biting into it with a satisfied sigh.

Kaname just laughed.

Yuuki used the conversation to her advantage as she slowly moved from tree to tree in the shadows, making her way behind Kaname. Once she did, she formed several hand seals before whispering, "Water-style, water snake."

A small snake made of water slowly slithered over to Kaname and bit his foot. He yelled and Yuuki quickly moved back behind the tree before she could be seen. _'Enough to get his attention and not enough to really harm him.'_ She thought to herself.

"Looks like they're ready." Kaname smirked.

Red moved through the tree's silently until he was directly behind Kaname. He moved forward until he was at the tree's edge, but still hidden by the bush in front of the tree. He knelled down and closed his eyes as he focused his energy.

Yuuki could feel the illusion start instantly, something her brother would be oblivious to._ 'He's kinda smart.'_ She thought with a small blush before shaking it off and focusing her mind back on the task at hand.

Kaname twirled a kunai around his finger as he inspected the area closely, looking for any type of movement.

Yuuki took in a breath before slowly letting it out. She quickly jumped out of the tree's coverage and threw a few kunai at Kaname, meant to miss. He quickly dodged the kunai and noticed she had disappeared once again.

"Your aim is getting worse, little sister." Kaname stated.

Red smirked and opened his eyes._ Kaname, Kaname. 'Oh how easy you are._' Red stood quietly while moving forward quickly and around Kaname towards the rope that lay on the ground in front of Tamatsu. He picked it up and was about to turn run back when he caught a glimpse of Tamatsu's conflicted face. Red rolled his eyes, remembering Tamatsu's dilemma's in not knowing genjutsu. He reached out and placed the palm side of his hand to Tamatsu's face before pulling back. Confusion flashed across the sensai's face before he focused on Red. "Sorry." Red shrugged before running back to join Yuuki.

Yuuki looked to Red, looking for answers as she still hid behind the tree.

Red shook his head before quickly running to her side. "Take the rope, get close but without him noticing, I'll come up beside you take one end and run around him to tie him up." He reminded and handed her the rope.

Yuuki nodded, hoping she understood correctly. Slowly she emerged from the tree's camouflage and looked at her bother. He smirked and charged toward what he believed was her. Quickly she ran forward to what was actually his left side and crouched down at his side, the rope tightly in hand.

Red followed suit, and just as Yuuki ducked, Red was at her side, taking the rope and charging in circles around Kaname.

In Kaname's confusion, he tried to escape the rope that was wrapping around him. In his struggle the kunai that was tightly in his hand scrapped through Yuuki's shoulder. She, however, shrugged it off the best she could and waited for Red to finish running around her brother.

Red finally finished and tightened the rope around Kaname, pulling it tightly before breaking the illusion. "Game over." Red shrugged and turned to face Tamatsu. "Test of my life. Will Red cooperate with his team or rely on himself? I'm jounin level, not an idiot. I know the value of team work. I may not particularly like the concept, but in a team setting, I am capable."

Tamatsu walked over to stand with the group, Kaname still being tied up. "And you've passed. Congratulations."

Yuuki let go of the rope and stood up, wincing as she gripped her bleeding shoulder. "G-Good. C-Can I go now, sensai?"

"I-I'm sorry, Yuuki." Kaname frowned.

"Follow me." Red said as he grabbed Yuuki's wrist and pulled her into the woods.

Yuuki sighed. "Red, this is the second time you've dragged me into the woods. What could I possibly do about my wound out here?" She groaned, her wound beginning to sting.

Red looked at the wound on Yuuki's left shoulder before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small vile. He placed it to her lips and tipped it forward.

"Drink." He said.

Yuuki didn't know how to react to his sudden actions, so she drank as she was told. She pushed his hand away and suddenly felt woozy. "D-Did you just d-drug me?" She slurred before her eyes shut and her body fell forward.

Red caught Yuuki up into his arms. He heard Kaname's inquiring voice and the sound of his foot steps, so he headed back to the main part of the village to where the Reilna clan resided. He opened the gate and walked in, receiving confused looks.

A tall female, resembling an older version of Yuuki approached Red. "What's wrong with my daughter?" She asked, her voice slightly harsh as her emerald eyes narrowed on Red.

"Absolutely nothing." Red smirked. "But if you would _kindly_ direct me to her house, that would be very much appreciated."

The female raised an eyebrow before turning and gesturing with her hand for Red to follow. She lead him to one of the biggest homes in the area the clan resided. "Her bedroom is upstairs on the left." The woman said before walking off down the street.

Red took the directions and found what he assumed would be Yuuki's room. There were some photo's of her and her family on the night stand. The room itself didn't hold much colour, but there were many windows considering it was a single person room. It was very neat and tidy for a sixteen year old girl. She stirred slightly in his arms, groaning.

"N-No... P-Please d-don't..." She murmured, frustration and fear on her face even though she was knocked out.

"No what? Would you rather me leave you on the street where people could rob you?" Red rolled his eyes and laid her down on the bed.

Yuuki stirred on the bed as her eyes slowly opened. She looked confused as she looked around her room. When her eyes landed on Red, she jumped back in fear. "What the hell did you do to me!"

"Take a look at your shoulder, idiot." Red shook his head and motioned towards her fully healed shoulder; no scar remained from the wound.

Yuuki cautiously moved her gaze from Red to her shoulder, her eyes widening as she moved her hand to touch where the gash had been. "S-So you knocked m-me out to heal i-it?" She murmured, moving her gaze back to him.

"No...My healing remedy tends to knock you out. I've learned to fight the knock out side effects, but it still makes me drowzy. Haven't found a way to change it." Red shrugged.

Yuuki nodded slowly. "Okay, next thing... who the hell told you where I lived, and where my room is? No one is ever allowed in here, anyone!" Her eyes narrowed, unable to contain her sudden anger.

"First, I have no clue who anyone is in your clan, and second of all, I'm surprised myself that the woman who told me where your is _allowed_ me to bring you to your room." Red rolled his eyes once again. "Apparentally there is no caution in this clan."

Yuuki clenched her jaw. "No, there isn't." She lowered her head and mumbled something Red could not catch.

At that moment Kaname ran upstairs and poked his head in. "Y-Yuuki I- Red? What the hell? Why are you here?" His face twisted in confusion.

Yuuki jumped to her feet, her eyes a shade of dark red as she glared at Kaname. "What the hell have I told you? Get out!"

Kaname's eyes widened as he hesitated for a moment before running off. Yuuki, now looking fatigued, plopped down on her bed gripping her head as her eyes faded back to emerald. She mururmed something once again that Red could not catch.

"Apparentally there isn't love either." Red widened his eyes and pursed his lips. "Anyways...an appreciation would be nice before I leave your sactioned space."

Yuuki lifted her head to look at Red. "Th-Thanks... I-I'll um..." She lowered her head again. "I'll see you tomorrow at training..."

Red nodded his head before leaving the room, passing Kaname along the way. "Your clan has some serious issues." He whispered to Kaname.

Kaname chuckled. "You have no idea. But, it's more so her. She's been hiding something for years. Even I cannot get her to tell me. And that temper..." He shook his head. "Nevermind... sorry. Thanks for ah, well, I have no idea what you did. But ah, I'll see you tomorrow I suppose." He said with a nervous laugh.

Red nodded once again before leaving the house. He looked around at the clan's members walking normally about, not questioning his prescence, especially at Yuuki and Kaname's house. Red shook his head and carried on. Once outside the clan's division, a short stalky male came up and stood still for a few moments infront of Red.

Red raised an eyebrow and tried to side step him, but the man stepped in front of him again.

"What?" Red growled.

"You know." The man said. He narrowed his eyes at Red before finally leaving.

Red rolled his eyes. "Thus why I tried ignoring you." Red murmured under his breath, running his hands through his hair and carrying on. "You can wait, though."


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up!" A feminine voice hollared from outside Yuuki's bedroom door.

Her eyes glanced at the closed door as she sat against the wall with her knees to her chest. Her face wet with tears and her eyes fading from red to emerald. Five minutes passed before she finally got up off the floor and moved to the mirror she had covered in her room.

She lifted the blanket covering it to stare at her reflection. She lifted her hand and formed a small water snake that slithered through and around her fingers. She shook her head in anger as she dropped the blanket and sucked the water snake back into the palm of her hand.

When she reached downstairs and saw that no food sat on the spot of the table where she'd sit. Her eyes drifted to her mother whom had a scowl on her face.

"What?" Yuuki asked, her voice cold and no louder than a whisper.

"Who was that boy?" Her mother replied, just as harsh.

Yuuki shrugged. "He is on my squad. Ask Kaname if you do not believe me."

Her mother shrugged. Kaname had shown up at that time, he looked at the situation between Yuuki and his mother and quickly wrapped an arm around his sister whom in return jumped back.

"Y-Yuuki?" Kaname asked, shocked by her actions.

She shook her head. "We're gonna be late, come on." She told him as she glared at their mother before bolting out the door.

Kaname looked up at his mother who in return gave a sneaky smirk.

"One day, you will be caught." Kaname growled before chasing after his sister.

"Sure I will, dear." She snickered as she watched Kaname run out.

* * *

><p>"So, first lessons that should be taught to my squad is how to be on time." Tamatsu shook his head.<p>

Red simply shrugged.

"First it was you, and now it's the Reilna's... If this was an important mission or battle, we might be in trouble."

Red shrugged once again. "I had a legitimate reason, and they probably do too."

"Legitimacy has nothing to do with anything if you're called to duty." Tamatsu said and folded his arms over his chest. "They better be here in the next few minutes or I'm going to have to cancel-"

"Stop complaining." Yuuki hissed as she threw an apple in her sensai's direction as her and Kaname stepped into the clearing.

Tamatsu caught the apple and stuck his teeth into it. "Truancy dismissed."

"Nice." Red sighed. "What's up with you, miss grouchy?" Red asked Yuuki.

Yuuki just shook her head and looked to their sensai. "What is the plan today?"

Kaname looked uneasy as he kept a distance between himself and Yuuki.

"Lucky for you three, we've already been given a mission. Might be a little boring in your eyes, but we have a package to deliver to the next village over. It's kind of an off the map type of village -small - but the package is sort of important." Tamatsu explained.

"We better start heading out then. I would like to be back before dark." Red sighed. "Important things to take care of, you know?"

Yuuki nodded as she started heading in the direction on the gates. Kaname watched her walk off and sighed deeply. "This was probably a bad day to get her on a mission." He mumbled.

Once outside the village's gate, Tamatsu walked closer to Yuuki. "So, why the tension? Did Red do anything to you after you left with him yesterday?" Tamatsu asked.

Yuuki glanced up at her sensai and shook her head. "Nothing happened between him and I. I- just drop it." She murmured, looking at the ground.

"If there is anything I need to know about, please tell me." Tamatsu said, showing genuine concern for his team member. He nodded at her reassuringly before turning back to focusing on the road ahead.

Yuuki kept her eyes locked with the ground as her pace slowed down until she was behind the others. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. _'N-No... j-just stop thinking...'_ She told herself, however she just made it worse as tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Alright! Everyone stop!" Tamatsu yelled. Everyone, being caught off-guard by their sensai's random command, stopped. Tamatsu paused, his arms outstretched.

Yuuki bumped into Red by accident when their sensai commanded them to stop. Kaname's face twisted in confusion as he looked at Tamatsu.

Red looked back at Yuuki momentarily before turning back to Tamatsu. "Spit it out already, Sensai." Red sighed.

"I'm hungry." Tamatsu shrugged. "I was hoping you all would be meeting early like I was, but you didn't show up on time, so I missed breakfast. It's lunch now and my stomach is growling. There is a place close by, food is on me." Tamatsu made a right hand turn and headed down the road, his team awkwardly following behind.

"So much for wanting to be back before dark..." Yuuki murmured with a sigh.

"Well, his fault if someone wrecks havoc." Red shrugged and chuckled. "He'll just have to deal."

Yuuki nodded. Kaname frowned at his sister, gripping her wrist and held her back as Red kept walking. "What is wrong with you?" He whispered.

Yuuki shook her head. "Let go of me." She growled, pulling her wrist back.

"Your fowl mood is gonna get us into trouble, I just know it." Kaname sighed.

Yuuki shook her head. "My life is _not_ your problem!"

"Yes it is." Kaname disagreed, trying to keep quiet so neither Tamatsu or Red heard them.

"No, it's not." She hissed, glaring at Kaname before picking up her speed and ahead of Kaname.

He groaned in annoyance as he followed behind her.

The squad finally reached the restaurant that Tamatsu had in mind, a small little building located off a small pathway. "I've been here before, and their food is delcious!" Tamatsu smiled and guided them in. "Get anything you like!" Tamatsu smiled. Once everyone ordered and the food was brought to them, Tamatsu looked around at his teamates.

"First thing is first I would like to speak with you all about. When I ask us all to meet, please be on time. You never know what is going on, or what mission we are headed for. I do not know what either of you had to accomplish or do, but if it isn't fatally important, please take care of it later. Also, what is up with you all today? We're a team, we must act as one. Do not let your emotions mix up with your duties." Tamatsu said. "If you need to talk to someone to let the feelings out, please do so."

Yuuki laughed slightly, seeming like her normal bubby self. "Talking is for whimps." She giggled, however she refused to make eye contact with anyone at their table. Kaname shook his head and remained silent.

"Emotions mixing up with your abilities becomes a weakness. This is a serious matter, and we all need to work it out if we want to be an effective team. Team work stretches outside the boundaries of just working together. It's everyday, everyway, and everywhere." Tamatsu replied.

Yuuki's eyes narrowed at Tamatsu as she stood up. "My life problems have no connection to being on your squad!" She shouted, her eyes flashing red before she ran off to the bathroom.

Kaname shook his head as he looked at Tamatsu. "I apologize on her behalf." He sighed.

Red shook his head. "I'll be back." He followed her to the outside of the woman's washroom and knocked on the door. No answer. He pushed the door open and walked in. "Yuuki." Red growled and went to the only stall being occupied.

The door flung open, her eyes still red. "Get the hell out of the girls washroom." She hissed, pushing roughly passed him and glancing at her reflection in the mirror with hatred.

Red walked up behind her and forcibly turned her to look at him. "I have no idea what your problem is, but you better get your act together. Keep your problems to yourself if you're so secretive, but don't bring it into your squad's problems." Red hissed back. After a few moments silence he let go of her arm and walked to the door. "If your problems don't have any connections, then make sure you show the difference." He pulled the door open and left Yuuki behind.

Yuuki's eyes had faded back to emerald as she watched him walk off. She turned to face the mirror and tried not to punch the glass. She forced herself to semi-smile as she inhaled deeply.

Kaname watched Red return and raised an eyebrow to him. "Where did you go?" He inquired.

"Little ladies room." Red replied with a smirk and sat. "Finally, my appetite just kicked in!"

Kaname shrugged it off and took the last bite of his food. Yuuki returned and bowed to Tamatsu. "I'm sorry. I'm better now." She whispered, not moving from her bowing position.

Tamatsu was taken back and he slowly turned to face Red who was digging into his food. He turned back to Yuuki. "It's...alright? Please, sit and eat." Tamatsu said with confusion.

Yuuki slowly raised her head and smiled slightly as she sat back down and finished off her food that she had left several minutes before.

After everyone had finished eating, Tamatsu paid and they all left to getting back to their mission.

This time when the all traveled along, Yuuki kept close to Tamatsu while Kaname and Red walked side by side. Kaname turned to look at Red. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask. What did you do to my sister?"

"Apparentally tamed her?" Red shrugged and chuckled lightly.

Kaname didn't look amused. "I'm not kidding. What did you do?"

"Haven't you heard the saying? What is said in the little ladies room, stays in the little ladies room." Red smirked.

Kaname growled and gripped the shoulder of Red's shirt. "Why are you being a smartass? I need to know." He hissed.

"I didn't do anything to her, if that's what you're wondering. I told her to get her act together. That's basically it." Red replied and shrugged out from under Kaname's grip.

Kaname sighed and nodded. "S-Sorry. I was actually hoping you knew something..." He murmured.

Just up ahead of the squad, two people stood to the side of the road, bickering. Yuuki watched the two people closely as they walked by, they looked a bit odd in her opinion but didn't bother thinking too hard on it as she pulled her backpack tighter on her shoulders that held the package.

The female who was bickering with the male gripped his collar, about to punch him in the face when her non-blinded eye caught sight of the squad and the box in the backpack Yuuki was carrying.

"Hey... look." She told the male with a smirk as she released his shirt.

The man turned from the woman to look to where she was pointing. He shrugged out from the woman's grip and ran over to the squad. "Oh, thank you so much! We've been waiting for that package for a while! Look, Reina! Now the village will be at ease!" The man said.

The woman ran over beside the male and nodded. "Kureji, isn't it so kind of them to bring it all this way?"

Yuuki shook her head as she hid behind Red slightly. Kaname kept a tight grip on his sword as he looked at the two.

"What? It's ours." Reina had said, her eye that wasn't hidden by hair narrowed on Yuuki and the package.

"We have been so anxiously waiting for this package, so we all decided it best if we met half way." The man named Kureji reassured.

"We would rather take it personally ourselves." Tamatsu said, stepping infront of the squad to protect them. "We appreciate you meeting halfway, and if we knew for sure you were from the village we still wouldn't give it to you. It's our duty to deliver the package safely." Tamatsu stated.

Kureji smiled friendly. "We appreciate the safety very much! We wouldn't want anything to happen to this very important package! Do you mind if we walk with you, simply for reassurance of the safe delivery?" Kureji asked.

Tamatsu shrugged. "We don't see why not. But simply for precautions, please, walk in front of us."

Kureji nodded and turned to Reina. "Reina..." he waved his hand forward and followed behind her.

Reina smirked and nodded, moving ahead of Kureji and in front of Tamatsu.

Yuuki stayed close to Red and Kaname as she watched Reina and Kureji walk ahead of them. She turned to look at Kaname and whispered, "They're lying."

He nodded in agreement.

"What symbol is that headband?" She asked him, her hands starting to shake.

Kaname shook his head. "I have no idea..."

"Isn't it a wonderful day today, Reina? The breeze is nice, the sun is shining, and the package has finally come! If only Yua could be here to bask in this pulchritude." Kureji sighed.

Reina bit her lip. "Oh yes, if only that clown was here." She groaned.

Kureji turned around and stopped, causing the squad to stop as well. "Ah! Yua, if you could meet her! That beautiful woman! You would love her!" Kureji smiled.

Reina rolled her eyes. "She really isn't that great."

Yuuki subconsciously gripped Red's sleeve tightly, unable to hide the fear she was feeling.

"Speaking of!" Kureji smirked. "I guess you will get to meet her!" Kureji motioned behind the squad.

Tamatsu turned around to slowly find a woman standing behind his squad smirking. He hair covered her eyes, and she wore a red dress with boots. The jokers hat on the top of her head brightly caught the sun's glare, and the sword that she held in her hand made Tamatsu's hair stand on end. "Careful." He whispered to his team.


	3. Chapter 3

Reina smirked and stepped closer to Tamatsu, lightly stroaking a finger across his cheek. "I'm afraid we need that package sooner than later."

Tamatsu looked at the package and turned back to Reina before takling her to the ground, holding a kunai to her throat.

"Wow, Reina. Aren't you pathetic?" Yua rolled her non-visible eyes and laughed.

The "Reina" Tamatsu had put to the ground turned to a pile of flowers as her laugh echoed through the trees. "Unlike you, clown. I can do more than simply swing a sword at my enemies."

A vine covered in spikes with neon purple liquid dripping from them, headed from the trees and scooped up Yuuki before any of the squad could react.

"Kaname! Red!" Yuuki screamed as the vine retracted and the spikes with the poison dug deeply into her flesh.

"Yuuki!" Kaname gasped, unsheathing his sword and running toward the area Yuuki disappeared to.

Red ran quickly behind Kaname and grabbed his arm. "Stay here with sensai, I'll go for Yuuki." Red stated before running off into the woods.

"She _always_ takes the people, Kureji!" Yua growled in frustration. "Why does she always have to take the humans?"

Kureji shrugged. "Two less people we have to deal with."

Kaname watched Red run off before facing Yua. "God damn you people!" He hissed, looking up at Tamatsu. "What the hell do we do now?" He whispered.

"Trust Red. It's better to be spit up this way anyways. A jounin and a genin to each part, we can be more effective this way." Tamatsu said and stood to his feet. "You might be better with the sword woman, considering you have a sword yourself."

Kaname nodded and formed a small snake of water around his sword.

Yuuki screamed in pain as she struggled to get free. The poison from the spikes however, quickly weakened her. Without being able to form hand seals, she was useless against Reina.

Reina chuckled. "Stop squirming. You wont escape. The spikes are so deep that you're actually just causing yourself more pain."

"I-I thought you wanted the p-package!" She screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"We do. But I thought taking you would be just as easy." Reina snickered.

Yuuki whimpered as she stopped struggling.

"And it will be just as easy taking her back." Red said, casually leaning against a tree nearby, twirling a kunai in his fingers.

Reina's lips turned into a scowel as she looked at Red. "Go away, boy. She's not goin' back with you to your pathetic little village!"

By this point, Yuuki had grown so weak that consienceness was failing her.

Red laughed. "Little village? Apparentally you don't know your villages from your villages. Leaf village, see? Look closely. Leaf-"

"Would you shut the hell up? You're giving me a headache!" Reina growled. Using the vine she had Yuuki trapped in, she whipped her lifeless body into a tree and quickly dropped her to the forest floor.

Yuuki coughed up blood as she laid in a pool of her own blood pouring rapidly from her gashes.

Reina created several vines, one grabbing the package from Yuuki's backpack that laid motionless on her back, while the other three vines short toward Red.

Red quickly dodged the charging vines and made his way lightning fast up the arm of the vine to where Reina was located, shoving his fist into the tree beside Reina's face. "Do not test my patience." Red growled fiercely.

Reina just smirked as vines charged at every side of Red. "Don't test my kekkei genkai."

The vines collided with Red, but at the last second a decoy was created and Red appeared behind Reina. "Don't underestimate your opponent." Red growled before running along another one of Reina's vines and lunged for the package, ripping it from the vines grasp and landing beside the unconscious Yuuki.

Reina growled as her fists clenched. "I will not be beaten by a mere child!"

"Child?" Red rolled his eyes. "Child in your eyes, an adult in the village's. Check your perception, you may need glasses." Red stated.

Reina shook her head and ripped the package from Red's hands using her vines before disappearing, her voice echoing, "Have fun with that girl - Fernu poision slips into every inch of your body in minutes." Her laughing slowly faded to nothing.

Red stared where Reina once stood before turning to Yuuki. "I really hope this works." Red shook his head and pulled the vile from his pocket, pushing it to Yuuki's lips and tipping it forward, allowing a splash of medicine into her mouth. He sat down and pushed her hair from her face. The blood drenched her clothing, and Red was worried that she lost too much blood. He wasn't worried that the medicine would heal the cuts, but it did not regenerate blood. He leaned forward and heard her shallowing breathing.

"You're too stubborn to die just yet." Red stated, reassuring himself that she was fighting for her life deep down.

* * *

><p>Kaname panted and winced at some of his wounds as he glared at the woman called Yua.<p>

"No, no, boy. You have to be more _firm_ with your sword! I usually hold my pinky at the base of the handle, like so?" Yua showed Kaname how she held her sword. "This allows fancy tricks without losing your grip. You're doing very well, though! You're very efficient, and you definitely have great potential! Also, I find your sword slightly dull. The sharper you have it, the most definite power you can have in your enemies destruction." Yua smiled. "Keep your chin up as well, never take your eyes off your enemy." Yua stuck her finger in the air as if she had forgotten something. "I have to say before I forget, you know how it is with getting older and being a woman..." Yua paused to laugh then returned to Kaname. "You're techniques with combining your water jutsu's with your sword...priceless. I've seen many wind-sword users, but water-sword using is definitely new in my world."

"You t-talk a lot." Kaname groaned.

"Stop giving tips to the enemy you stupid clown!" Reina hissed as she appeared in between the two different battles.

"Where is my sister!" Kaname growled.

Reina shrugged off Kaname's question. "I've got the package, let's go Kureji, clown."

"Wow, you succeeded at getting the package?" Yua gasped. "Something new!" Yua sarcastically clapped her hands and pretend to bow to Reina.

"Yua!" Kureji hissed. "Proper respect is to say, 'thank you'." Kureji stated.

"Thank you? You'll never hear me say those words to her." Yua said plainly. "Anyways, I guess it's time to go. It was fun battling you, Kaname." Yua nodded. "Remember to constantly train, and discover new techniques!" Yua grinned before moving to Kureji's side.

Kaname growled as Reina disappeared into a bundle of flowers. "Tamatsu! We need to fund Y-Yuuki and Red!"

"She never waits." Yua shook her head.

Kureji shrugged. "Come on." He snaked his arm around Yua's waist and hoped onto the vine he made before leaving.

"They were interesting..." Tamatsu stated as he rubbed his aching head. Whatever Kureji did to him, it made his head hurt badly.

* * *

><p>"Yuuki?" Red tried again, glancing over at the unconscious Yuuki. "You alive?"<p>

Yuuki's body remained lifeless, but her breathing wasn't as weak as it was before Red had given her his medicine.

"Can't believe you actually took the bait." Red chuckled lightly as he picked up the package beside him and twirled it around in his hands before placing it back into the bag Yuuki was carrying. While Reina wasn't watching, Red replaced the package with a decoy one, and luckily, she took it. "Win - win situation." Red chuckled again.

Yuuki stirred slightly beside Red, groaning in pain. "O-Ow..." She said, keeping her eyes shut.

"You did have quite the fall." Red murmured and stood up, throwing Yuuki's bag over his shoulder and scooping his team mate up into his arms. "We should probably get back to the others."

Yuuki weakly held onto him as the world seemed to spin around her. "Wh-Why did you come after me?" She whispered, resting her head against his chest.

"Don't ask that." Red rolled his eyes.

Yuuki was too weak to even fight with him. "F-Fine." She murmured, coughing a bit of blood into her hand.

"Don't try to move." Red stated. "You're body is still trying to heal."

She just nodded.

Red finally left the forest, exitting exactly where he had entered when persuing Reina, finding Tamatsu and Kaname as they were just about to enter.

"Hey!" Red smiled.

Kaname's eyes widened at Yuuki's condition. "I-Is she alright?" He asked nervously.

"Of course. No need to ask that." Red said and continued on his way to the village they were heading towards in the first place.

Kaname looked to Tamatsu giving him a confused glance before looking back to Red. "R-Reina got the package... you're heading the wrong way, Red."

"Team mates are not suppose to underestimate another team mate. I wouldn't have allowed that Reina chick to take the package. Look at the backpack, we still have it." Red continued on, gaining distance from the two men.

Tamatsu shrugged. "As long as we complete the mission."

Kaname sighed deeply. "Why am I surrounded by mysterious people?" He groaned as he walked off after Red.

* * *

><p>Reina smirked as she threw the package to Kureji. "I finally got a package without your help~" She grinned.<p>

Kureji shook the box in his hand. "Really? Feels empty to me." Kureji said blankly. "I knew I should of checked the box while we were there. Thought I would trust you, but what did it get us? Nothing." Kureji threw the box back at Reina. "Yua, come on." Kureji left the living room of the Fernu mansion and headed for his and Yua's room.

Yua shook her head at Reina. "Dare I say it again...Pathetic." Yua left the room as well and followed Kureji.

Reina glared at the empty box. "Oh I am so going to murder that kid!"


	4. Chapter 4

The whole way to the village and back to the leaf seemed blurry in Yuuki's mind. It wasn't until late at night that she realised she was in the hospital back in the Leaf village. She noticed that most of her cuts were healed and she didn't feel nearly as weak. She sighed deeply as she looked up to the moon, unaware that she was not alone.

Red leaned against the wall at the back of the room. He stayed in the hospital since they had returned home, simply to make sure she was alright. When he finally saw her eyes open fully, and there was no hint of drowziness left, he stepped out into the moon's light. "Well, I see you're better now. I guess I can leave."

Yuuki turned to face Red, confusion frozen on her face. "How long have you been there for?

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that you're better." Red said and moved to the open window. The fresh night breeze blew through the window and stirred the curtains. "I can get back to my duty now."

Yuuki sighed deeply and curled up in the blankets. "Th-Thank you, Red." She murmured.

"You don't have to thank me. I just want to make sure my team mates are in top shape before anything else happens." Red murmured, his foot now on the window sill ready to jump out. "Don't let anyone know I was here."

Yuuki turned back to face him. "What, got a girlfriend that will get jealous?" She snickered.

Red chuckled deeply. "Suppose you could say that." Red replied.

"Oh." Yuuki replied, turning her back to Red again. "I-I won't say anything." She murmured.

Red disappeared out the window, waiting a few seconds before sticking his head back into the room. "I was joking, I don't have a girlfriend." Red stated. "You're too gullible." He shook his head before disapearing completely into the night.

Yuuki was now blushing as she stared at the door to her room. "Damn him." She sighed, her blush deepening.

* * *

><p>Yuuki was sleeping peacefully when suddenly several loud knocks came to the door of her room. Her eyes opened but she did not move or speak.<p>

"Yuuki! Are you awake?" Naruto's voice called through the door.

"We brought you something!" Sakura's voice followed.

Yuuki smiled slightly as she sat up in bed. "I'm up." She called back.

The door opened and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stepped into the room. Naruto walked over and sat on the edge of Yuuki's bed. "How you feel?"

"Better than I did." She answered.

Sakura smiled slightly. "We heard they are keeping you here 'cause they don't recognize the poison."

Yuuki nodded. "It almost killed me. Red I think saved me though." She murmured.

"That guy is so mysterious! I don't think I like him. He's too suspicious." Sakura shook her head.

"And Sasuke isn't?" Naruto murmured and rolled his eyes.

Sakura hit Naruto over the head. "No he isn't!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

Yuuki frowned at Sakura. "Please, don't do that here..."

Sakura sighed and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"So, how was your first mission?" Naruto asked with a grin. "Our first missions were so stupid, but your team was automatically allowed outside! How cool? But really, aside from the wounds and all, how was it?" Naruto grinned, seeming genuinely interested.

Yuuki shrugged. "Besides the ambush I guess it was alright. I honestly don't remember much."

Sakura touched Yuuki's shoulder gently. "Has Kaname came in to visit you?"

Yuuki shook her head. "No."

Sakura frowned. Naruto then broke in. "I've been seeing him doing nothing but training since you guys returned."

Yuuki shrugged. "Not surprising."

Tamatsu walked in the door, slightly surprised by the guests. "Hello Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura... How are you today?"

"We're very good, and you, Tamatsu-sensai?" Sakura asked with a gentle smile.

"Very good, just coming to check up on my subordinate." Tamatsu replied.

Yuuki smiled slightly. "No need to check on me, sensai. I'm fine."

"The researchers still can't figure out the foreign poison, and since it will take a while to analyse, they're letting you leave earlier. They'll call you back if they need anything else." Tamatsu smiled. "So, you're free to go."

Yuuki's smile grew as she looked from Tamatsu to her three friends. Naruto grinned and hugged Yuuki. "Wanna go train, Naruto?" She giggled.

Naruto let go of her and jumped to his feet. "Heck yeah!"

"Go easy on her, though." Tamatsu whispered to Naruto as Yuuki got her stuff together.

"I'll try." Naruto laughed.

Sakura linked arms with Yuuki as the three walked out, Sasuke slowly walking out shortly after them.

When they reached outside, Sasuke went off on his own as the three went off to the training grounds. When they arrived, Yuuki put down her bag of stuff and moved to stand across from Naruto.

"Are you ready to train?" She giggled.

Sakura smiled and sat to the side to watch.

"I've been ready for a million years!" Naruto shouted before taking his place a distance away from Yuuki. "Ready, sick little girl?" Naruto smirked and laughed.

Yuuki giggled. "You'll pay for that nickname!" She said before running toward him, forming several hand seals before a water snake emerged from behind her.

Naruto laughed and quickly moved around Yuuki before throwing a kunai in her direction. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and seconds later six new Naruto's appeared.

Yuuki dodged the kunai and smirked. "Snake tifoon!" She shouted as her water snake turned to six, each heading for a different Naruto.

Each Naruto seperated to destroy each of the six snakes that came after him.

Yuuki smirked when her eye suddenly caught glimpse of someone in the forest. On closer inspection, she realised it was Red. He looked angry as his fists clenched. The person whom he was speaking with looked just as angry as he was. Yuuki was snapped from her trance when one of Naruto's clones tripped her.

"What's up, Yuuki?" Sakura asked from the side. "You're way off focus."

Yuuki smiled weakly as she sat on the ground, closing off her jutsu. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit wozzy from this poison still."

"Do you want to continue?" Naruto smirked.

Sakura clubbed Naruto on the head and growled. "Wrong question, idiot! It's, "Do you want to stop?"

"Sakura-chan! I was only joking around." Naruto frowned and rubbed his head.

Yuuki pulled herself to her feet with a small laugh. "I think I am done for today. Maybe sometime later." She smiled as she put her backpack over her shoulder and waved bye to her two friends as she made her way through the streets toward the area her clan resided. She walked slowly, however, not really in a rush to return home. She briefly wondered what was going on with Red, but decided it was none of her busniess.

Red had finally broke away with the argument we has previously having. Arugments; that's all there ever was and all he was ever apart of. It was useless. Complete worthlessness. Red shook his head and ran his hands frustratingly through his hair. He let out a growl and kicked the rocks along the road. "Stupid!" He growled through a clenched jaw. "Idiots!" He shouted and shook his head.

Yuuki spotted Red just up a bit, complaining and looking frustrated. She considered not bothering him, but changed her mind. She walked up to his side, keeping her eyes at the ground. "You alright?" She asked calmly.

"_You_ alright?" Red asked, once again, pushing his hands through his hair.

Yuuki looked up to meet his eyes. "S-Sorry..." She murmured. "I didn't mean to bother you." She stated, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"No, it's alright. Just...some idiots don't know how to do anything." Red shook his head. "They let you out earlier..." Red stated.

Yuuki glanced at the ground and nodded. "It was so foreigon that they figured it'd be useless just holding me there." She explained.

Red nodded understandingly. "I noticed you were training with Naruto." Red said. "You're that well now?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't training long. I-I was actually heading home now. I got dizzy and had to stop."

"Is Naruto strong?" Red asked.

Yuuki nodded. "Fairly. Why?"

"Just wondering." Red shrugged. "He seems weak."

Yuuki shrugged. "Well um... I guess I'll head home." She murmured.

"You and I still have to train." Red stated, glancing over at Yuuki.

Yuuki looked to meet his gaze and raised an eyebrow. "We do? B-But I can't... I'm too dizzy." She pointed out.

"I'm just reminding you." Red shrugged.

"Why do we need to train though? Unless you mean you me and Kaname." She said, still confused.

"No, you and I - to strengthen our genjutsu's together." Red replied.

"Oh." Yuuki tried to surpress a blush and failed. "Okay." She agreed.

"I'm not going to do anything to you..." Red raised an eyebrow at Yuuki. "Just to strengthen our teams ability."

Yuuki nodded. "I-I know that. I-I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled slightly as she waved and walked off down to her clans gate.

"Meet me back at the training field, noon - sharp." Red called after her.

Yuuki looked over her shoulder. "Alright." She told him before disappearing from sight.

When she reached her home, her mother met her at the door. "Yuuki."

"What the heck do you want?" Yuuki hissed, pushing passed her.

"More than you know." Her mother snickered.

"Leave me alone!" Yuuki shouted before stumbling upstairs and into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"You're gonna tell me, Yuuki."

Yuuki turned to see Kaname on her bed, sharpening his sword.

"Tell you what?" She growled.

"What the situation is with mother. Ever since Dad got murdered, you and her have hated one another."

Yuuki just laughed. "Get out."

"I'm not playing around!" Kaname sighed, leaving the sword on the bed and grabbing her shoulders. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Kaname! I did tell you before! You totally shrugged me off!" Yuuki growled.

"I.. what?" Kaname asked, confused.

"Yeah, see? You blocked it from your memory! You don't know, 'cause you really don't listen to me!" She shouted before throwing her backpack at him and running out of the house, accidently bumping into someone.

"I-I gotta stop hitting people." She murmured, seeing that it was Naruto she bumped into.

"Y-Yuuki? Are you alright?" Naruto asked, gently grabbing her wrist to prevent her from running away.

Yuuki blinked in surprise but nodded. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm alright." She gave him a slight smile. "Just ah... wanted some air." She lied.

"I know you're lying to me, Yuuki. You're crying..." Naruto said sympathetically.

Yuuki's eyes widened as she felt her face for tears - she hadn't realised she was crying. "Um..." She laughed nervously and whipped her eyes. "The ah, wind... got in my eyes. I wasn't crying." She told him, trying to play it off.

Naruto just continued to stare. "You can tell me anything..." Naruto said and began to walk forward, still holding her wrist.

Yuuki shook her head. "I'm fine, really. Trust me." She smiled.

"I can't trust that when you're crying..." Naruto frowned.

Yuuki sighed and moved to hug Naruto. "I-I'll tell you later." She murmured into his shoulder.

"I'll hold that to you..." Naruto murmured and hugged her back.

* * *

><p>The following day had come along. Yuuki had managed to escape from Naruto without telling him what was wrong, and managed to avoid home. She was tired as she went to meet Red - she hadn't slept at all the following night. She yawned as she found a rock to sit on as she waited for Red to show up.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Idiots - never leave me alone." Red grumbled to himself as he walked towards the training area. He arrived two minutes before noon, and found that Yuuki had actually arrived earlier than he did. Apparently she had arrived extra early, because she was sleeping on the rock. Red shook his head and moved to her side.

"You had all night to get a good night sleep, but you didn't? I guess I should expect not so much of a productive day..." Red slid his hands through his hair before shaking Yuuki awake. "Hey, chicky. Wake up."

Yuuki groaned as her eyes slowly opened, the light almost blinding her. "Wh-What?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

"Don't suppose you're very comfortable?"

Yuuki yawned as she sat up, stretching. "Nope, not really."

"Should we just meet tomorrow? You seem a tad bit too tired."

Yuuki shook her head. "I'm fine to train."

Red stared at her for a few moments. "Whatever." He took a quick glanced around the vacant training field before turning back to Yuuki. "First off, I would like to tell you a story..." Red said as he looked up into the sky.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Thought we were training...?"

"There once was a young male, very strong mind you, but he was always being picked on. No one liked him, in fact everyone despised him and sought to make his life as miserable as they could. The authorities didn't necessarily want any part of helping him out, but for the sake of the highest of the highs, they had too. Unfortunately, they didn't put their best effort into helping this young one. Eventually, the boy's father took him out of school and vowed to train him himself, and indeed make him one of the strongest ninja known to the shinobi world." Red paused for a moment to take in a long breath of air.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, conpletely confused.

Red placed his finger to Yuuki's lips before carrying on. "The father worked - day and night - until the young boy continued to mature and mature as a very strong ninja. Specifically, the father taught him genjutsu. They used a secret techique, one that connects the mind together; it stabalizes the genjutsu used, reinforces it, and makes it become overwhelmingly powerful. Two years after, something bad happened. There was a massive underground raid. Some neighboring village's thought that this was a secret mission of the village's to create a ninja so strong that it would give that village an advantage over all the rest. They went in and took the young boy. The boy's family went after him but to no avail retrieved him. His twin brother felt useless, powerless and secretly sought revenge against his brothers captives.  
>"When the brother finally viewed himself as powerful enough, he snuck out and went after the villages, seaking his brother. He soon fell across a few bandits, and they tormented him, wanting everything he had. The moon shone bright in the night sky but he couldn't see the faces of the bandits. They beat him - almost to the death - but they let him loose. As they left, one looked back, and the moon brightly lit the face of a young boy, his brother. Scowling, with his eyes as cold as ice." Red clenched his jaw and turned away. His fist were clenched tightly and he tried to relax again. "A powerful genjutsu user, seaking out the secret to the essence of genjutsu, taught first by his forgotten father. His secrets are my secrets; his thoughts are not my thoughts. Different motives, seperate rules, mixed knowledge..."<p>

Yuuki stood up and moved to stand in front of Red, searching his eyes. "Y-you mean.. that story was of your brother?" She asked slowly and cautiously.

"He isn't my brother." Red growled and avoided Yuuki's gaze.

Yuuki looked to the ground. "I-If it makes you so upset, why tell me?"

Red grabbed Yuuki's wrist and pulled her to the middle of the field before sitting down and crossing his legs, motioning for Yuuki to follow suit. As confused as she was, Yuuki slowly moved to sit on the ground with her legs crossed, watching Red's actions closely. Red had his eyes momentarily closed until he knew Yuuki was sitting. He slowly opened them and narrowed at Yuuki.

"I don't understand why he would say something so personal..." Red spoke what Yuuki was thinking as she was thinking.

Yuuki gasped and blinked in surprise. "Wh-What the hell?"

"What if he can read into my past?" Red's eyes flickered as he smirked. "This is more interesting than I thought..." He shrugged and shook his head. "Are you understanding what is happening?"

Yuuki grabbed her head and nodded. "Y-Yeah, just stop! I-I don't want you doin' anything like looking into my past! Please don't!"

"That's not what I'm interested in." Red rolled his eyes. "I'm speaking your thoughts as you think the words. The mind is made up of a wild imagination, words can jumble so fast together that they're like foreign pictures that only the host can understand. I can't read your _mind_ per say, but I can read the clear words that you think. This is where our training starts - mind synchronization."

Yuuki slowly pulled her hands from her head and rested them in her lap, now relaxing a bit. "O-Okay. What do I do then?"

"Focus your complete energy solely on me, absolutely nothing else. On my face, on my eyes, on my brain, and into my mind. Listen to what I speak, and focusing them into your own mind, as if they're becoming your thoughts."

Yuuki sighed deeply. "Alright, I'll try." She closed her eyes before re-opening them, forcusing on every detail of Red's appearence before trying to push it further into his mind. She could faintly hear a voice but it was too out of focus to make out any words. The gentle sound like a breath exhalation was something that she was starting to grasp, as if she could start to hear him speak the word, "Hey."

"Heeeey! Hhhhey!" The voice was getting louder and louder, but it was definitely starting to _not_ sounds like Red's.

"Yuuuuki~!" Naruto's voice was gaining on both Yuuki and Red.

Yuuki tore her gaze from Red to look behind her to see the orange blur headed their way. "Uh oh..." Her eyes widened, realizing he was most likely going to ask her about the following day. She quickly jumped to her feet, debating on running off.

Red stood to his feet with an irritated expression as Naruto finally reached the two of them.

"Hey! I told you I would hold it to you!" Naruto grinned.

Yuuki nervously grabbed a piece of her hair and twirled it between her fingers. "Um, y-yeah. Now isn't a good time..." She murmured.

"Oh man! Hey, what are you doing here with this bozo? He's kind of weird don't you think?" Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of is head.

Red scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm going to hurt him." Red murmured under his breath.

Yuuki gulped as she looked between the two. "N-Naruto, please. We were training..."

"Looked to me like you were sitting." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anywho, Ramen's on me!" Naruto slipped his arm over Yuuki's shoulders and started off for the Ramen shop. "You have a situation to explain." He glanced back over his shoulder at Red before turning back ahead. Naruto froze when Red suddenly appeared infront of him.

"Never interrupt a team's training. It's disrespectful." Red stated.

"I don't see your sensai or Kaname." Naruto shrugged and tried to walk Yuuki around him.

Yuuki ducked out from under Naruto's arm. Her heart was racing as she tried to think of some way to get out of telling Naruto anything of the previous day - the situation with Red wasn't even sinking in at that moment.

Naruto leaned over to Yuuki and whispered, "What's the deal? I'm trying to save you from Pink..."

Yuuki couldn't help but roll her eyes. "His name is Red." She whispered back. "And I don't need to be 'saved'." She sighed.

Naruto glanced over at Red and smiled kindly at him. "Mind backing up a fair bit so I can talk to Yuuki privately, mister?"

Red shook his head. "You came into our training area, I refuse to move."

Naruto shugged and pulled Yuuki away. "Ramen is still on me later, so you promise me we'll talk?"

Yuuki gulped but nodded, knowing he wouldn't drop it yet. '_I'll just have to think of something later I guess..._' She thought with a sigh.

Naruto smiled before throwing his arms around Yuuki's torso. "Great!" He turned back to Red and narrowed his eyes at him as he walked by him.

"Baka." Red whispered to Naruto, but Naruto hadn't heard.

"And you're friends with him?" Red rolled his eyes before taking his seat exactly where he was before.

Yuuki's mind was filled with a million excuses she could use later, so she hadn't really paid attention to Red's question.

"Shall we get back to training now?" Red asked irritably.

Yuuki slowly turned to face Red, her eyes wide. "Ahh... I-I can't do it. I-I failed. I don't want to." She stated, again trying to shoot out any excuse she could think of.

"We do it now or never. I didn't come here to waste time, and that idiot Naruto came and wasted most of the time we had. Also, in case you're wonderning, you almost had it." Red rolled his eyes and sat back. "Bravo for giving up on yourself."

Yuuki frowned and turned her back to him. "I need to find Kaname... now."

Red quickly jumped to his feet and moved infront of Yuuki. "You better not go anywhere. Just because Naruto is suspicious of a little mysterious guy, doesn't mean I'm half bad." Red's eyes narrowed in on Yuuki.

Yuuki avoided his gaze. "It has nothing to do with you." Yuuki suddenly winced, her eyes widening in shock. "C-Crap." She whispered, turning away again so Red couldn't see her face. She gripped her wrist as the deep scar burned and the pain traveled up her arm. "Not again!" She whispered, gritting her teeth in pain.

Red raised an eyebrow and placed his hand on her shoulder. "That was uncalled for, I'm sorry..."

Yuuki shook her head. "N-No, i-it wasn't." She murmured, biting down hard on her lip to try and ignore the pain as it continued to travel up her right arm.

"Yuuki? Maybe you should sit down?" Red could feel Yuuki's body start to tremble under his hand.

Yuuki's eyes widened, she didn't even realize he had touched her shoulder, and now he could feel that something was wrong with her. "N-No... I'm fine."

"Obviously there is something." Red said and pulled Yuuki around to face him. A lump formed in Red's throat as he stared in Yuuki's dark red eyes. The beautiful emerald eyes that he once stared into had disappeared, and her face was wet with sweat. Her torso was bent forward and she was gripping her right arm with her left.

"Y..Yuuki.. What's going on?" Red asked as concern filled his emotions.

Yuuki gasped and snapped her eyes shut as the pain reached her shoulder. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees on the dirt ground. She was to the point that she couldn't even form a single word.

"You need to get to the hospital, it's probably that poison." Red said and scooped Yuuki up into his arms before heading directly for the hospital.

Yuuki shook her head and gripped his shirt. "N-No." She weakly pulled down the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a large stitched up scar that seemed to be glowing faintly like the reddened colour her eyes had changed to.

Red glanced down at the glowing scar and hesitated for a moment. "Did that girl do this to you?" Red gritted his teeth.

She shook her head again. "J-Just p-put m-me down." She winced again, the pain slowly starting to move back down her arm, the glow in the scar fading. "I-It doesn't l-l-last long."

"We need to get that checked out, though." Red whispered, still heading for the hospital.

Yuuki's eyes widened. "No! D-Don't do that!" She shook her head, trying to escape his arms.

Red held Yuuki closer to his body to prevent her from fighting. "I don't want to take any chance at this being that poison."

"It's n-not! Trust m-me!" She disagreed.

At that moment Yuuki caught glance of Kaname running up behind Red. She quickly pulled down her sleeve and continued to try and escape Red's tight hold.

"Red! What did you do to her now?" Kaname growled as he jumped in Red's way.

Red stopped for a moment to face Kaname. "I didn't do anything but whatever it was had your sister doubled over in pain."

Yuuki's eyes widened. "K-Kaname I'm fine!"

Kaname looked from Red to Yuuki. "You've looked like that before. You always say it's nothing." He growled.

"'Cause it is!" She hissed.

Red eyed Yuuki and laughed. "Nothing? You looked like you wanted to bite someone's head off..." Red stated plainly.

"Red, stop!" Yuuki shook her head. _'He's gonna give everything away!_' She thought, her heart racing again.

Kaname shook his head. "Why are you being like this, Yuuki?"

Yuuki finally escaped Red's hold and swayed slightly when she touched ground but grabbed Red's shoulder before she fell over. "Just drop it, Kaname!"

"You're going to have to tell us, Yuuki. There is no way around it." Red stated.

Yuuki laughed nervously before stumbling and running off as fast she could. Kaname just sighed. "Give up. She wont tell us..."

"She cannot run from her problems; stop encouraging her." Red snapped before taking off after Yuuki. He knew he could easily gain speed on her and check up to, but it's a matter of keep his eyes on her. She turned the corner and Red turned the same corner, his eyes fell on her running form again. '_Give up. She won't tell us...' Why am I so determined to break through her walls lately? _Red shook his head and pushed harder. He was now right on her heels as he turned another corner. Red kept to the right and quickly followed behind. _Maybe I should give up?_

Yuuki's speed was slowing down as she was getting weaker. '_He's just as persistent as Naruto is! Damnit!'_

_That wouldn't be my nature... Then why am I being so persistent for this brat?_ Red narrowed his eyes at her and looked past her. The fence on both sides of them were about to end, and a green field was coming up. _You're just a brat yourself, Red._ Red shook his head of his thoughts and focused on the task ahead. When the fence ended, Red leaped forward and pulled Yuuki off to the left, rolling along the ground with her in his arms. "Finally!" Red growled as he fell to Yuuki's side and sighed. "You're slow."

She looked over at him and smirked. "But you still had to work to catch me."

"Work to stop you..." Red corrected her.

"I would have gotten away if I wasn't so weak." She murmured, looking away from him.

Red rolled his eyes and sat up. "What's your problem?" He asked abruptly.

She just laughed.

"I'm not kidding around, Yuuki. You either tell me, tell your brother, or tell Tamatsu-sensai. Pick and choose one." Red stated with all seriousness.

Yuuki rolled onto her side so her back was to Red, she sniffled. "F-Fine." She inhaled deeply before letting out a shaky breath. "B-But not here."

"Then where?" Red asked. "You lead, and I'll follow."


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuki's body trembled as she sat awkwardly on a rock in the middle of the forest. The pain from her scar was still lingering. She had lead Red as far from the village as she could. Her throat felt dry, words already getting caught in her throat.

_What will become of me and my life i-if I tell him? What if I'm killed for it o-or Kaname hates me? _She thought bitterly.

"I-I really shouldn't d-do this." She murmured, tears forming in her emerald eyes.

"Shouldn't do what, help yourself out?" Red leaned back against the tree behind him.

"I-I'm not helping m-myself." She sighed. "I-I'm gonna m-make things w-worse." She sobbed.

"You let one person in, your burden is no longer as heavy. You keep it to yourself, it continues to weigh down. I'm not a loud mouth, you can trust me." Red ran his hand through his hair and looked off into the tree's shadows. "Go ahead."

Yuuki turned her gaze from him to the ground as she took in a shaky breath, her whole body trembling. "I-I... this scar was given to m-me b-by my father. M-My mother w-wanted to kill him a-and basically f-forced it on him th-that if she couldn't k-kill him, sh-she'd kill m-me..." Her body trembled even more as she tried to keep herself talking clearly. "H-He ah... was from a different c-clan... Reilna i-is my mothers s-side... h-he ah... put something i-in my bloodstream... i-if I remove th-the stitches... I-I basically gain m-more than half o-of my own power..." She started to cry hard. "K-Kaname never knew 'c-cause he wasn't h-home. Dads murder was passed off o-on someone else... m-mother threatened t-to kill me if I told an-anyone... s-so I'm gonna b-be killed now." She claspsed her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening.

_She's gonna kill me now! What have I done?_ She cried hard, biting her lip.

Red just continued to stare at Yuuki who was now bawling her eyes out. "Really?" Red raised an eyebrow.

Yuuki turned to look at Red. "Wh-What do y-you mean b-by that?" She sobbed.

"No, it's not anything like that. I just find it ironic." Red shrugged. "I mean, mother kills father and frames another, threatening the witnessing child." Red shrugged. "It's just slightly ironic." Red frowned for a moment before smiling at Yuuki. "Now don't you feel better?"

"No!" She shook her head. "I'm dead now, don't you get it! Mother will kill me!"

"What, does she have a tracking device on you? Can she read your mind? Your secret is safe with me." Red rolled his eyes. "You can't trust people can you?"

Yuuki shook her head. "O-Of course not."

"Well, you trust me and that's what matters. Besides, you're not alone." Red shrugged.

Yuuki's crying had stopped slightly. "What d-do you mean?"

Red turned his face away from Yuuki and looked up into the sky. "I wouldn't doubt it if you find out eventually." Red chuckled slightly. "That idiot will be exposed in all his false glory." Red's expression suddenly turned into a scowl as his thoughts went to that creature called a man. Red face began to heat up and he clenched his jaw, turning completely around to avoid Yuuki's questioning looks.

Yuuki just lowered her head. "You don't have to t-tell me. I-I never said you did..."

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you." Red turned around and winked at Yuuki with a smirk.

Yuuki looked up to meet his eyes. "Then don't tell me outloud." She smirked, wiping at her eyes.

Just as Yuuki's hands past over her face, momentarily blinding her, Red moved forward and trapped her infront of himself and the rock behind her. "Bending the rules in the shinobi world is illegal." Red smirked.

Yuuki couldn't help but to smile. "I think they can deal."

"Tell you what, you read me, and I'll let you know. If you can do it..." Red narrowed his eyes.

She shrugged, smirking. "You said I almost had it before."

Red pulled back and in one fluid movement moved back ten feet and sat down on th forest floor. "Then I would think you'd succeed the second time."

Yuuki smiled slightly, wiping away her last accumilated tears before moving to sit across from Red like they had earlier that day. "I sure hope so." She murmured.

"You're missing the story." Red said and shut his eyes.

Yuuki gasped before furrowing her brows, concentrating on the man in front of her. She could feel the chakra slowly move to her head, warming the path through her veins as it crowded into her mind. She focused al her strength on Red's mind and mixed as much of the techniques she had learned when using genjutsu and tried hard to penetrate his mind. Faintly, as if someone was screaming at he top of their lungs from the other side of a field, she began to hear Red's voice more clearly each passing second._ You're getting there..._ was the first thing she could make out, but it was still but a faint hum in the distance.

"After my brother left me beaten and broken on the side of the road, he vowed to make my life miserable. He told me I couldn't go back to the village or he would kill me. I spent the next while with his team mates as they tortured me and burnt me each and every night. I soon became known as one of them, in a distant manner; unwillingly and unwanted. My brother wanted revenge, and what better way then to use his younger brother?" Yuuki could hear Red's voice a lot more clearly as he thought the words slowly in order for Yuuki to hear and understand; she spoke the words out slowly after Red thought them, but the last bit had taken Yuuki off gaurd. What did he mean? Revenge on whom? His brother was using him; how? Red had stopped his thoughts as he stared at Yuuki with a sober look, half with regret.

"Wh-What?" She spoke outloud, taken aback by his expression.

"You're not the only one held by threats." Red shrugged.

Yuuki frowned and stopped trying to look into his mind, putting her face in her hands. "I-I'm sorry..." She whispered, sobbing again.

"Why are you crying?" Red's face twisted with confusion.

Yuuki shrugged. "I-I just feel like you told me something you shouldn't have..."

"You're right, I shouldn't have...but I did." Red shrugged and leaned back. "So what?"

She looked up to meet his gaze again. "Y-You could be risking your l-life by doing so..."

"And?" Red shrugged once again. "Whether it's now or later, it's win-win for him."

Yuuki frowned and stood up, looking through the trees and noticing it had grown dark. "Kaname will be looking for me..." She sighed.

"He can wait, let's resume our training." Red smirked. "You've mannaged to finally use the mind penetration jutsu, now it's time to take that a step forward."

Yuuki looked back at Red. "Forward? How?"

"Combining both me and you into one genjutsu." Red shrugged and leaned back. "You think mind penetration can be difficult..." Red paused to laugh.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even know that was possible..."

"I already told you it is." Red smirked and shrugged. "But you better sit back down if we're going to try it."

Yuuki took one last look through the trees before sitting back down. "Tell me what to do then."

"First, we need to learn how to think the same thoughts, but seperately together." Red laughed. "If that makes any sense..."

Yuuki nodded. "You mean think our own thoughts but being able to read one another, right?"

Red shook his head. "I mean having synchronized thoughts, but we ourselves thinking those thoughts completely ourselves."

Yuuki nodded. "I think I get it now."

"I've only done this with one other person, and he's a genius in genjutsu, so I don't know how this will turn out. Basically, this is what he have to do..." Red closed his eyes and placed his forearms on his knees with his palms sticking up. "For better concentration, place your forearms on yours knees and face your palms downwards so that your fingers lightly lay on mine. This way it will help us concentrate on each other."

Yuuki surpressed a blush as she did as Red instructed, her hands trembling slightly as she felt the heat of his hands on hers.

"First, let's try to-" Red's eyes suddenly snapped open to look at Yuuki before smirking. "I want to try something first."

A sudden blush crossed her face. "Wh-What? I-I thought you wanted t-to train?"

"This is part of the training." Red smirked and closed his eyes once again. "Imagine a new world of your own. Get back into a childhood like imagination and imagine yourself in it."

Yuuki shook her head. "Wh-Why? I-I don't g-get how that's training..."

"Just do as I say.." Red chuckled.

Yuuki gulped as she closed her eyes, trying to imagine a world of her making. A large fall tree sat under the sunset. Yuuki was sitting under the tree watching the large sun disappear behind a hill as a small breeze tousled her medium length white hair, her emerald eyes closed as she hummed softly to herself - a lulluby her father once sung to her. The flowers around her blew silently in the breeze as Yuuki twirled one between her thumb and fore finger.

Red concentrated on Yuuki's mind and the images she was creating in her mind, the rich scenery began to flood his mind and it wasn't hard to bring the scene into his own thoughts and create them himself. Red now watched Yuuki from the tree line that he had added a distance back. She sat under the lone tree at the top of a small hill, the sun shining off Yuuki's polar blonde hair as she twirled a flower in her fingers. Red smiled as he could hear Yuuki's thought float around about him. In a created world where everything is imagined, there is no hiding your thoughts. Everything is exposed, because unless intiated, an imagined world is a protected world, untouched by anyone else.

"This is kinda weird." She chuckled.

"Quite interesting indeed." Red agreed, his voice as clear as day, although he stood 100 yards from Yuuki.

Yuuki smiled and dropped the flower. "Think you've got me figured out yet?" She snickered.

"A man may never understand a woman's mind, but it's interesting to be able to hear every part of your being." Red chuckled. "Now I can better understand you." He shrugged.

Yuuki blushed faintly and smiled more. "Well, as long as I'm not killed, then that's good since I will remain in the same squad as you."

Red turned his face to look at the setting sun. "The world you've created is quite interesting."

Yuuki blushed more. "Why? It's just a tree and sun..." She murmured.

"A lone tree, as if to represent your feelings of abandonment and betrayal; the sun is setting, reflecting your constant need to run an disappear..." Red pointed to the sun. "Haven't you noticed how when the sun keeps getting lower, it seems to still appear high? You want to run, but you can't." Red's eyes casted downward to where Yuuki had thrown the flower. She hadn't noticed, but the flower had since wilted on the ground, killing the grass around it. "You're a beautiful being with great potential, but you refuse to see, you just want to wither away."

Yuuki took a closer look around at the scene she had created. Looking from the tree to the sun and then to the wilted flower. "I-I never noticed." She murmured in shock.

"It's hard to penetrate the subconsciousness, but once you can do this, we can become synchronized as I had explained. When I look at the scene you've created, it almost speaks the words of it's meaning to me, it makes it obvious to me what you're relfecting deep down. Take a look around, noticed anything different?" Red smirked.

Yuuki glanced around the area. She turned her eyes up into the sky where she spotted an eagle trying to escape an attacking hawk. The eagle would dip and dive, but the hawk followed, trying to peirce the eagle's wings with it's sharp talons. Her eyes narrowed on the fighting birds before she looked back at Red. "The eagle is you and the freedom you're trying to achive while the hawk is your brother whom is trying to take you down and destroy you."

Red turned his gaze up to the fighting birds in the air. the corner of his lips turned upwards. "As much as I hate the scene, you're right."

Yuuki smiled slightly. "There's more right?" She asked, looking around before he had even answered. She spotted a lion off in the distance, its eyes narrowed on her intently. Had it's position been different, she would have run away. "But what does.." She throught hard on what the lion could mean when she got it. Her face turned a deep shade of red. "Y-You have a-a strong desire t-to protect me?" She asked, looking back at Red.

Red ran his hand through his hair and shook his head to make the hair fall back into it's natural place. "So, I guess I do." He murmured under his breath, not at first intending for her to find out, but he knew that in this world, there was no hiding his thoughts from her.

_Why w-would he feel like that toward me? We still barely know one another..._

_Why? I have no idea why, Yuuki. But to see you hurt the way you do, hurts me... Again; why? I have no idea._

Yuuki looked up at him, her face still red. "S-So, that night in the hospital?"

_You were beautiful..._ Red's eyes widened momentarily and he quickly looked away, running his hands through his hair once again. "I wanted to make sure that you were sleeping well, and that they were able to extract the poison as much as possible."

Yuuki grabbed a piece of her hair and nervously twirled it between her fingers. _B-Beautiful? Wh-Why?_

Red moved closer to Yuuki and slowly pulled her hand away from her face, causing her hand to lose the grip on her hair. It now hung lowly in front of her face, and he quickly pushed it behind her ear, his fingers lingering momentarily at her cheek before lowering to his side.

Yuuki's heart raced as she looked up at him. "Why do you keep doing th-that?" She asked, thinking back to when he had done it before.

"It's hard for me to concentrate when you do that." Red looked aside for a moment then looked back to Yuuki.

Yuuki looked to the ground as she took a small step back. "R-Really?" She mumbled.

"I had never been so distracted from my tasks ahead since I was placed on your squad. Now you do these things..." _And your beauty overthrows me somehow... I don't really understand it._

Yuuki gasped at what she had heard. Her face was as red as it could get. "K-Kaname won't like that." She chuckled.

Red rolled his eyes and took a step back from Yuuki. "We need to continue with the training..."

Yuuki looked back up at him. "_You're too gullible_." She laughed.

_You're ridiculous... _Red walked a few feet and turned back to face Yuuki with his arms wide open. "So...welcome to the imagination of the mind. This is where it starts and gets harder..." Red smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

"You started by building a world that stems from your subconscious which I could read, and when I was able to enter your creative world, I started to synchronize my mind with yours. I add and subtracted your imagination from your own world because it was now part of my own imagination; as if it were a world I had built myself. When you began to look at what I had done in your world, you easily spotted what I had added from my subconscious. When you were able to read what the symbols meant, that's when you began to read my subconscious." Red walked forward and placed his hand on top of Yuuki's head. "Now open your eyes and fall back."

Yuuki nodded and opened her eyes; she was back in the real world and her eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness. When they adjusted she looked at Red who sat across from her, her blush returning instantly.

"That was much more interesting than I thought." Red whispered over the hush of the wind blowing through the tree's. They had spent a long time in their pretend world that the sun had long ago lowered over the horizon. It was the moment between the sun settling and the moon rising when twilight settled. Even though it was fairly dark, and both his and Yuuki's eyes were adjusting, he could still make out the blush that settled on her face. "Now it's your turn." Red said with a hushed tone.

"T-To what?" She asked, not understanding.

"I will create a world that you need to penetrate. It isn't like reading the words admist my thoughts; this is when you really have to understand the dynamics of my mind and enter my imagination. You need to make my imagination your own."

Yuuki shrugged. "I will try my best."

"I know you can do it." He smiled softly before closing his eyes once again. Yuuki inhaled deeply before closing her eyes to try and penetrate his mind.

Red sat on an edge of a cliff, his one leg dangling off the side while his right leg was tucked under his rear. He leaned backwards with his hands pressed into the soft grass beneathe him to hold him up. There were a few tree's around and a path snuck between them as it descend the cliff's hill. A fence walked along the path directly behind where Red sat. The full moon was high in the sky, giving light to the created world. Red looked around at the scene he'd created around him, and he wondered if he should change it for the fact that Yuuki was going to enter it. Would his memories mix directly in with his imagination?

Yuuki stood on the path that headed up the cliff and looked up at the full moon lighting the sky. She then looked to Red whom sat under the moon. As she stepped closer, her eyes caught sight of his face with the moon lighting up his features.

_Crap! Why did it have to be a moon? _Yuuki thought, unable to ignore how handsome he looked under the mooonlight.

Red let his head drop to his chest as he surpressed his chuckle. Even though he faced the moon and couldn't see Yuuki, he could still see her walking up the path in his mind. Her eyes were locked on him as she walked up the pathway. The moon brightened her features, revealing the deep blush that she tried so hard to rid of.

Yuuki silently moved to sit beside Red, her eyes locked on the moon rather than Red himself, still attempting to lose the blush. "I did it." She murmured.

"So you did." Red laughed. There was a long pause between the two as they both looked at the moon. "Have you figured me out yet? Or rather my subconscious?" Red chuckled again.

Yuuki shrugged. "Maybe?"

"Or am I distracting you too much?" Red turned to Yuuki and smirked.

Her eyes widened as she held her face in her hands. "Stoopp!"

Red turned his body so that he now faced her with his leg still hanging off the side of the cliff. "Stop what? You can't hide your thoughts here, and you know that."

"Stop being right!" She murmured.

"Then I will... The day is night, the sun is the moon, right is wrong, and Red is wrong. Does this make me right? Is the sun disguised as the moon? Has the day lost its light?"

Yuuki lifted her face to look at him. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, just stop distracting me. I'll fall back into the real world otherwise." She murmured.

"In a real battle you will need to be able to maintain this connection while fighting the enemy. We need to have this connection so stable that despite numerous distractions, the illusion will not falter."

"A-Alright." She agreed with a sigh.

Red leaned forward and quickly blew air into the side of her head, causing her hair to scatter across her face before quickly rising to his feet and moving ten feet away.

Yuuki quickly fixed her hair and jumped to her feet, looking at him. "What the heck are you doin'?"

Red shrugged. "I have an idea for the next step..."

Yuuki placed her hands on her hips. "Care to explain then?"

"Well-" Red's voice trailed off as he looked down the path. More tree's had appeared along the path, rotten and dead as they eerily hung over the path. Clouds formed in the sky and a rainstorm was threatening to crash down on this created world. The grass beneath Red's feet felt brittle and dead; they were brown with thirst.

Yuuki looked around and by the look on Red's face, she knew he had not done that. She felt a lump form in her throat as she moved closer to Red.

"Kaito~" A voice floated through the air and reached Yuuki and Red's ears; that voice Red hadn't wanted to hear for a very long time.

"Hideki?" Red called out with harshness in his tone.

Yuuki gripped Red's sleeve. "I don't understand." She murmured.

Red pushed her further behind him as he searched the world he had created. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Hideki walking up the pathway that had turned dead.

"Kaito~" Hideki sang the name again.

Yuuki's eyes widened as she looked at the visitor whom looked identical to Red besides the blonde hair. "R-Red?" She whispered, tightening her grip on him.

"I was hoping that when you enter this world, no memories would mix in with my imagination and recreate a fateful night, but something worse ends up happening..." Red clenched his jaw as he glared at his twin brother strolling up the path. Each step he took, blackness took over.

"Something worse? That is so disrespectful, little brother." Hideki shook his and smiled his sick twisted smile. "I see you're teaching someone our little technique. Did I not tell you that this was between you and I?"

"I would have never used it against someone with you. You had the potential to destroy me in those worlds...I can't trust you!"

"That hurts." Hideki murmured sarcastically with his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "Very much."

"You have no heart..." Red whispered fiercely.

"Kaito, Kaito, Kaito..." Hideki dropped his head and pretended to cry. When he looked back up again he smirked. "I have no heart?"

For a moment, Hideki disappeared, but a chuckle that came from behind Red caused Red to turn still.

"Kaito~" The eerie voice sang out again.

Red quickly gained composure and turned around, quickly pulling Yuuki back into his chest, his arms protectively wrapped around her.

Had the situation been different, Yuuki would have been blushing, but her fear was too high to pay much attention to it. "Wh-Why can't we just leave this?" She whispered, her body shaking slightly.

Hideki let out a roaring laugh. "Does your little girlfriend know nothing about me, Kaito? Have you not told her about me? I feel so ashamed of you, brother."

"Who'd want to?" Red hissed through his teeth.

"Little girl, little girl. Once I walk in, no one escapes. I hold you here until I get what I want, and nothing can break you." Hideki smirked and stepped closer; Red stepped further back, hugging Yuuki closer to his body.

"Don't touch her." Red hissed.

"You like her? Kaito...has feelings for someone?" Hideki stared in awe at Red before smirking.

Red's body tensed as he glared at Hideki. "That's the difference between you and I; I feel..." Red narrowed his eyes.

"You're right, you know. I have no texture, I cannot feel anything anymore. I'm too cold, but I like it that way. It makes me stronger, I've overcome my weaknesses." Hideki smiled and stretched his arms out, about to say something when Yuuki spoke.

"You've become your own weakness." Yuuki hissed at Hideki.

Hideki paused for a moment to look at Yuuki, shock flashed across his features quickly. "Says the one who is scared out of her wits." He turned to Red. "Looks like you have a bold little girlfriend, and you didn't even know it..." Hideki chuckled and smirked. Hideki focused on Red for a second.

_Noo... An illusion...Keep your arms tight, Red._ Red could feel Yuuki slipping from his arms, as if he was growing weaker and couldn't get a good enough grasp on her in his arms. _Y-Yuuki..._

Yuuki was confused but held on tightly to Red without question, her body trembling more. _R-Red, you're letting go... please d-don't._

"Too late..." Hideki chuckled and broke the illusion. Red stood alone with his arms wrapped around the air. Yuuki was now in Hideki's arms, in the same position she had been when she was in Red's arms.

"Your illusion failed, Hideki!" Hideki hissed at Red. As Hideki had cancelled the first illusion, he quickly created one in Yuuki's head that made her think Hideki was Red and that Red was Hideki. What better way to mess with her head? Yuuki was now in Hideki's arms, but she thought she was in Red's; she wouldn't notice right away though, no, he'd give her some time to fret about what's going on and confuse her a little.

"Don't you hurt her, Hideki!" Red shouted. He started to panic, what would Hideki do with her?

Yuuki's face twisted in confusion as she looked from one male to the other. Her grip on "Red" loosened slightly. _Wh-What? I-Is this not Red now?_

"He's trying to mess with your mind, Yuuki!" Hideki whispered with desperation, trying to make Yuuki believe Red was really Hideki. "Don't believe him! He's the ultimate mastermind, but you need to fight his tricks! Don't listen to anything he says!"

"Look at the hair, Yuuki!" Red pointed to his hair, which in Yuuki's mind was now blonde. "It's so obvious that he is Hideki! Yuuki, please! Fight him!" Red tried running towards Hideki and his victim, but no matter how close he got, he was still far away, running desperately for no reason.

Yuuki shook her head to "Hideki". "You're the one with blonde hair but..." She looked up to "Red". "This is a mind thing..." She murmured, letting go of "Red" completely.

Hideki chuckled. "You're doing well with her, Kaito." Hideki chuckled as the illusion in Yuuki's mind stopped and she could see Hideki clearly. Hideki entwined his left hands fingers with Yuuki's and whispered in her ear, "You will be mine."

Yuuki ripped her hand from Hideki's and stumbled back, falling to the ground, her eyes wide with shock and disgust. "Never!" She hissed.

Red was now fed up with his brother's mind games. No matter how much Red fought, his brother always succeeded against him - but not this time. Something inside of Red snapped, he'd made a subconscious vow to solemnly protect Yuuki, and that was what he was going to do. Red's constantly useless running stopped, and he stepped outside of Hideki's imagination. He apppeared beside Hideki and landed a punch right in the side of Hideki's head.

Hideki stumbled sideways and regained his composure to look with shock at Red. He tried to speak, but no words formed.

"I told you..." Red gasped. "...not to touch her..."

Hideki stepped forward, as if to returned the blow to Red, but once again Red side-stepped Hideki and kicked him hard in the gut. Red knew the fighting was worthless, it was only an imagination, it was nothing physical at the present moment. Hideki chuckled, although he was down on his knee's clenching his gut.

"I'm sick and tired of your games!" Red hissed and landed another kick to hideki's gut.

"Yet this is not the real world... Oh, you will fall to my feet and beg for mercy..." Hideki chuckled and coughed.

Yuuki was back on her feet and glaring at Hideki. "I wont let Red bow to you."

Hideki looked up at Yuuki and smirked. "You have no say in the matter..." He murmured. His body began to disappear as his voice hovered in the air. Just after his voice had dissipated, everything in Red's imagined world had now turned back to it's original appeal.

Red looked at Yuuki, frozen to his spot before he forced himself infront of her and pulled her in his chest. "You're alright, right?"

Yuuki opened her eyes in the real world and tackled Red in a hug. "I'm fine now." She laughed.

Red's eyes slowly opened and he pushed himself into a sitting position with Yuuki wrapped around his neck. "That's good." Red let out a frustrating sigh. "I hate that...that...I vow to kill him one day... He will die at my hands!" He wrapped his arms around Yuuki and held her tightly. "I'm sorry that you had to meet that filthy wretch of a monster."

Yuuki shook her head as she melted in his arms. "If you want help, I will help you in killing him."

Red chuckled, amused at Yuuki's attempt at cuteness. "You have to really work hard at getting your genjutsu strong. If we can make this sort of genjutsu perfect, we could completely destroy him!"

Yuuki smiled and pulled down the sleeve that hid her scar. "Remember? I have extra power if needed. I'm ready to listen to you." She grinned.

Red continued to stare at her for a moment, having a loss of words before a gentle smile land on his lips and he laughed softly, pulling her in for another hug. "You're too cute."


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright, so this week has been annoying. Have to remember: scheduled training with Yuuki tomorrow at noon, some mysterious mission to escort some guy to a neighboring country, and..._ Red's thoughts trailed off as he saw that wretched woman walking down the path towards him. ..._Kill my brother..._

"Crien." Red growled as they both stopped on the path, only feet from each other.

The woman named Crien instantly smirked. "Hello, Kaito."

"Do. Not. Call me that." Red growled and lowered his head to take a breath. "Why did Hideki breach the agreement?"

Crien laughed as she circled Red. "Why should I tell you? Not really my place, is it?"

"I don't _care_ whose place it is to tell me! Of all places, and of all times!" Red snapped his head in Crien's direction.

Crien laughed again. "Oh Kaito, I believe you're overreacting." She grabbed a strand of his hair. "You really have grown these past few years.."

Red slapped her hand away before pushing her up against the fence behind her. Lowering his head and moving his mouth to her ear he said, "The next time you see Hideki, warn him to stay away because next time he breaks the agreement we had, I won't hold back."

Crien smiled and pushed Red back. "I also have a message from your brother... Keep close watch on that girl of yours." She laughed before disappearing.

The hand that Red pushed to hold Crien's next clenched into a fist as he growled. "If he even touches a hair on her head..."

* * *

><p>Yuuki groaned as she ran a hand through her hair.<p>

"Why wont you focus today?" Kaname sighed as he sat in the shade on a rock.

Yuuki shrugged. Kaname was trying to help her get a better grip on chakra control, and she couldn't seem to get it.

"Is it 'cause of Red?" Kaname mumbled.

"No!" Yuuki snapped before sighing. "I'm done for today."

"No you're not." Kaname hissed back. "We have a mission in a few days and you've been falling behind on your training."

"I've been doing tonnes! Just not with you." She groaned.

"Let me take a wild guess: Red?" Tamatsu chirped in as he took another bite of his apple. Tamatsu was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, observing both Yuuki and Kaname's personal techniques.

Yuuki crossed her arms and blushed, looking away from the two. "No." She mumbled.

"Alright, first off, who else would you be training with? Red is the only one on this team that uses genjutsu, and knowing him, an opportunity to strengthen both of your genjutsu would not be passed off. Also, the blush on your face kind of gives it away."Tamatsu shrugged and swallowed the last bit of the apple in his mouth before taking another bite.

Yuuki sighed. "Fine, I have. I'm tired. I don't want to train anymore today though..."

"Too bad. It's what you get. Not our fault." Kaname hissed.

Yuuki narrowed her eyes. "Ever since that first mission we've had you've become a jerk! All you ever do is train with that danm sword!"

"So? It's more than you do!"

"You have no idea what I do!" Yuuki snapped.

"Hey, hey! Calm down you two! This is a team, act like one. As for his training, he's strengthening his ability; I'm guessing because that woman who had the sword on our first mission had much more strength in the way she weilded hers, and the fact that she was teaching Kaname how to better himself with his, that he's taking her advice and training with it. And as for Yuuki; Red is Jounin level, he could be higher but nobody knows, and with him training Yuuki, she is probably getting a very good dose of training. We have no idea what kind of training, whatever they are doing, but I'm assuming it's very good training - I mean, if Yuuki would care to share?" Tamatsu shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on his elbow wile eying Yuuki with expectancy.

Yuuki shook her head. "No, I do not _care_ to share. I'm done for today. Bye. I'm leaving before I actually get mad." Yuuki stated before turning to leave.

"Not even the basics?" Red asked as he walked in on the scene just as Tamatsu was finishing what he had to say.

Yuuki looked ahead and jumped when she saw Red in front of her. "Must you do that?" she asked plainly.

Red shrugged. "I'm sorry that I happened to see my team while one had their backs to me and decided to come see what was up while she still had her back to me and happened to scare her when she turned around?" Red cocked his head to the right and stared at the flustered Yuuki.

Yuuki groaned and rolled her eyes. "As I said to them... Bye." She mumbled as she moved to pass Red.

"Then I guess you don't want to hear the latest?" Red called innocently as he placed his hands on his hips and pretended to polish his nails.

Yuuki sighed and turned back around. "What?"

"First, since we've been depriving our team of what we've been doing, I find it fair that we should probably let them in... Especially since Tamatsu is our sensai and has a right to know..." Red shrugged.

_I thought we were hiding this stuff? _Yuuki thought to herself.

"You would probably have guessed it, but since 'm a genjutsu user, and Yuuki is as well, I'm training with her to strengthen both of our genjutsu. I have learned different techniques which incoorporate synchronized genjutsu; meaning, if we can synchronize our very being together, it will give us two perspectives, two percepions, two minds, and two vessels which would stabalize our illusions and make them stronger - making it less likely to escape. So far, training has been..." Red glanced at Yuuki. "...progressing very well."

Yuuki blushed faintly and looked away from his glance.

"Well isn't that wonderful..." Kaname mumbled.

"Indeed." Red said to Kaname with a smirk.

"If I may ask, how exactly have you been training?" Tamatsu asked with all curiousity.

Yuuki groaned. "Spending many hours sitting on the ground."

Red glanced a Yuuki and shook his head. "It entitles that, but more specifically: we've been climbing into each others minds and deeper into each others subconsciousness in order to really become one with each other - this way we can know each others every thought, and every memory that surfaces."

Kaname's eyes lit up, as he narrowed his eyes on Red. "So then you know what's wrong with Yuuki?"

Yuuki's eyes widened as she considered running.

"There is nothing _wrong_ with Yuuki." Red raised his eyebrow at Kaname.

Kaname outright laughed. "Are you kidding? Lots is wrong with her!"

Yuuki growled and ran off. Kaname rolled his eyes. "Cry-baby..." He mumbled.

"Then I guess there is something wrong with me? And what about Tamatsu? He probably has secrets and regrets and things that are _wrong _with him... And what abou you? Mr. Prefect? I think not. Just because we've all had seperate experiences and have completely different memories does not indicate that there is something _wrong_ with us..." Red took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "If you're asking whether or not I know what she is hiding, and why she acts the way she does, yes I do."

Kaname glared at Red. "Then what the hell is it!"

"Why should I tell you when you're acting like that? Get your act together, Kaname - she needs you to live up to being her brother."

Kaname laughed. "What do you think I try to do?"

"Get into her diary... A brother would love her and let her open up to him. You shouldn't push her, all you're doing is pushing her away from you."

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Just shut up."

"How do you think I got her to open up to me?" Red asked.

"I don't care! Just go get her like I know you want to!" Kaname hissed, turing his back to Red.

Red stepped closer to Kaname so that he could bring his voice to a whisper so that Tamatsu couldn't hear. "Shall I ride my horse to her window during the moon's late night reign in my brilliant shining armor, calling out to her from below, "Beautiful woman, thy heart yearns for your voice as it is gripped with sorrow when seperated from thy lovely sight!" Shall I climb to her balcony and swoop her off her feet just to whisper in her ear how everything will be fine?" Red smirked and breathed out slowly. "I know exactly what you meant by that comment, and I would love to prove you wrong, but for the sake of an important message, you can show some satisfaction in your half true assumption."

Kaname had unsheathed his sword and quickly whirled around to slash Red. "You bastard!"

Tamatsu was instantly to his feet, and before the sword could collide with Red, Tamatsu grabbed Kaname's wrist and stopped the swing. Tamatsu looked from Kaname to Red who now stood back a few feet. Tamatsu turned back to Kaname, "There is no need to get fiesty."

Kaname glared at Tamatsu. "Damn right there is!" He hissed, ripping his arm away. "What message did you mean, Red?" Kaname called, however he then realized Red had ran off. "Dammit!"


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuki was trying to stop her tears as she threw kunai at several targets that surrounded her. Things had been better for her since she had told Red about her secret, and she had to admit that the constant training was fun besides how tired she got. But lately Kaname's rude behaviour was getting to her, and already not having a father and basically no mother, she felt like there was nothing left in her life... but Red.

Yuuki threw another kunai, missing terribly. She sobbed as she threw the remaining kunai to the forest floor before plopping down in the dirt and wiping at her eyes. She felt so useless when it came to controlling her emotions. She cried without warning, snapped at anyone without realizing it.

She pushed some of her hair behind her ear as she looked at her scar that was glowing faintly. She sniffled as her ears suddenly picked up a precence.

"Wh-Who's there?" She growled, grabbing a kunai and wiping her eyes as she stumbled to her feet, her emerald eyes darting in every direction.

"Hey, I came to tell you something, but I see you're not exactly in the best condition." Red stepped out from the behind a tree while scratching his head absentmindedly.

Yuuki relaxed slightly as she dropped the kunai and plopped back down on the ground. "S-Sorry... I'm fine..." She mumbled.

"Yeah...right." Red chuckled.

He stood there awkwardly looking down at Yuuki's diverted face; tears streaked her cheeks and her eyes were a little red, her lip still trembling while she tried to hide her emotions. After a few seconds of silence, Red strolled over to stand in front of Yuuki and slowly sat down on the ground in front of her with his legs crossed. He just stared at her sympathetically.

Yuuki sighed. "What? I said I was fine."

"You're clearly not, Yuuki. It doesn't take a genius to know that those tears are the result of something wrong."

Yuuki ran a hand through her hair. "I-It's just Kaname... you saw how he was with me... I-I don't know what I did..."

"He's a man." Red chuckled. "Also, he really wants to know what exactly you're hiding deep down."

"I don't trust him." Yuuki stated with a sigh.

"How come? He seems to have done a lot for you, and he seems to really care for you - despite his not showing you." Red shrugged and sighed. "Look, you're not alone, Yuuki. Whoever it is, whether it's your brother, Tamatsu-sensai, or myself - you have someone whenever you need anyone."

Yuuki sighed and nodded, wanting to change the subject. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Red thought about it for a moment, considering whether or not he should tell her or just keep a close watch on her, but seeing as that would make him seem like a mother, he decided to tell her the truth. "Alright, well, you remember my brother?" Red waited for Yuuki's nod and quickly continued. "Well, at anytime he's going to try to take you - whether to just keep you hostage, make you his servant, or kill you, I have no idea." Red shrugged and leaned back onto his elbows. "What do you think of that?"

Yuuki shook her head. "What the heck do you think? I don't like that guy..."

"It's mutual..." Red shrugged. "And I don't like him either."

"So... if he's after me, what do we do?" She asked nervously.

Red rolled his eyes awkwardly. "Someone needs to watch over you...a lot."

Yuuki sighed. "Does that mean you're always gonna follow me?"

"Are you wanting me to be the one to watch over you?" Red raised an questionable look, with a slight smirk.

Yuuki's face instantly turned red. "M-Maybe..."

"Well, I would rather not tell any authorities, for the fact that it may rise a civil war." Red thought for a moment. "And I definitely do not want you alone. Whether you grasp the reality of all this or not, I do not know. Probably not too many others would. Hideki can be deadly, and he doesn't just threaten to do something without executing the plan. He will take you, and whatever he has planned, he will preform when he gets his hands on you..."

Yuuki gulped as she looked nervously at her hands. "G-Great..."

"You know I won't be able to watch over you 24/7." Red questioned.

Yuuki nodded slowly. "I-I know... it probably won't be easy for you to watch me at all..."

"Well, considering that time I spend with you on training... Aside from that time, I can still keep a close eye on you, but the fact that I to have things I have to do..." Red's voice faded off as he tried to think of a plan.

Yuuki sighed and jumped to her feet as she walked over and gathered her abandoned kunai. "You let me know when you have a plan." She mumbled as she started target practice again.

"Well, one option - whether you like it or not - is your brother's help."

Yuuki growled as she threw a kunai, hitting dead centre. "No."

"Then do you have anyone else in mind? It's only for the time being when I will not be watching over you."

Yuuki sighed. "No... no ideas... but I don't trust Kaname at all! Not anymore anyway..." She sighed.

"Then I have an idea. You may not feel comfortable with it, and believe me, I woul rather not either..." Red sighed and leaned forward. "I know someone, he's a fairly...fair person. He owes me from a lot of things I did for him..."

"Who is he?" Yuuki asked, turning to face Red.

Red was instantly to his feet, and standing in front of Yuuki when she turned around. "That's for me to know only." Red whispered and pushed back the piece of hair hanging in front of her face. He chuckled and stepped back as if to leave. "If I told you, you wouldn't feel comfort... but trust me." Red stopped started to leave but then stopped. "Unless you would prefer Kaname." He shrugged, waiting for her response.

Yuuki shook her head. "Nope. I trust you. Keep Kaname out of this..."

Red shrugged. "Then I suggest you walk with me."

Yuuki hesitated for a moment before stuffing the kunai into her pouch and walking up to Red. "Alright..."

* * *

><p>Red walked up the never ending stairs until he reached the top and banged on the steel door. Yuuki stood behind him with her quizzical looks. The door opened slightly, the locks still attached.<p>

"Whose there?" A deep voice came from behind the door.

"Who do you think?" Red hissed.

The door opened up into a dark hallway. Only one light lit up the darkness, and it was at the very end of the hall. Red grabbed the sleeve of Yuuki's shirt and pulled her through the door, shutting and locking it behind her.

Yuuki looked nervously around, trying not to seem as nervous as she actually was. She had to stop herself from grabbing Red's sleeve. "Wh-What is this place?"

"Shh...don't tell." Red had his finger over his lips and he winked at the nervous Yuuki. "It's a secret place."

Red led the way down the hall until they reached the end. The steel door stood on the right, and Red slowly pushed it open before descending a few flights of stairs. Once again, there stood another door at the bottom of the stairs, but it was held open by a piece of wood. The room was brighter, and you could see all the furniture with the residents sitting around. The target sat at the very far side of the room, lounging back with his feet up on the table infront of him.

"Red?" A girl on the side snapped her head to look at the target. "What is _he_ doing here?" She hissed.

"Shut up." The target hissed back.

"You, me...privately." Red stated.

The target looked around at the people sitting, and then turned to Yuuki. "And her?" he asked.

"She comes." Red stated.

The man sighed and sat up, setting down his jug of water before leading Red and Yuuki down a few halls to the most private room. Thankfully, the room was a very sound proofed room, just for occasions like these.

"Yuuki." The man reached out his hand to Yuuki with a crooked smile.

Yuuki nervously gave the man her hand and nodded to him. "H-Hi... a-and you are?"

The man smirked. "Call me..." He turned to look at Red before turning back to Yuuki. "Black."

Yuuki pulled her hand back. "Okay, I understood Red, but now Black?" She sighed. " How do I meet these people...?"

Red chuckled. "Me?" he shrugged and turned back to the man who gave himself a new nickname. Assuming Keoni wanted to leave his name unknown, Red went with his nickname. "Alright, _Black_..." Red rolled his eyes. "You owe me."

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Jeopardize your future." Red leaned back against the table behind him and shrugged his shoulder.

Keoni laughed and crossed his arms. "I'm assuming it has something to do with this.." Keoni inspected Yuuki for a second. "Female?"

Red stared blankly at Keoni for a moment. "Yes, this _female_." Red forced the word out of his mouth in a growl. "She does have a name."

Keoni raised an eyebrow with a snarl on his face. "Whatever, continue."

"Hideki is after her, for whatever reason-"

"Because she's yours..."

"I-I'm not r-really his..." Yuuki mumbled to Keoni.

Red pulled Yuuki close under his arm. "Whether she is mine or not, it makes no difference. Hideki wants her and I'm not going to willingly give her up. You know how Hideki works-" Keoni nodded. "-and I can't watch over Yuuki all day everyday."

"Reasonable." Keoni shrugged and nodded.

"On those times when I need rest, I want you to watch over her for me...Without _him_ knowing."

"Without Hideki knowing? Well, you know he sometimes like to make me run around like a lab rat."

"Yeah, I'll work around that."

Yuuki gasped and stared up at Red. "H-He works for your brother? And you t-trust him around me?"

"Can you do it?" Red asked, ignoring Yuuki momentarily.

Keoni slowly turned from Red to look at Yuuki. "You bring her here, ask me to watch over her to protect her from the one I work with, yet she has no idea who is who and what's happening?" Keoni laughed before punching Yuuki's shoulder lightly. "Lucky you!"

Yuuki narrowed her eyes at Keoni. "Don't touch me."

Keoni just smirked and threw his hands up in defence. Red stepped closer to Keoni and glared at him.

"From me - don't touch her."

"Whatever. I'm only doing this because I owe you. I'm really risking my membership - possibly my life - for you, I hope you know that." Keoni whispered under his breath to Red.

"Isn't that what this is all about?" Red asked with a smirk.

Keoni lowered his head and began to laugh. "You're lucky I'm an adrenaline junky."

Yuuki hid behind Red - if he trusted Black or not, she sure didn't. "C-Can we go now?" She mumbled to Red.

"Yeah, I would suggest you leave soon before the others question what is going on."

"I'm assuming no one knows about Hideki's new plan?" Red asked quickly as they headed for the door.

Keoni shook his head. "You know how Hideki is..."

"Yeah, I ran into her not too long ago. I would really love to-"

"I think we all would." Keoni laughed and pushed the two out the door.

Red took one glance at the people sitted around the table and drew Yuuki into his side.

The same woman who questioned Red's prescence stood up and quickly crossed the room to Red. "You were wrong to walk away." She whispered, staring disgustedly at Yuuki.

"Go sit back down, you filth." Red hissed back.

The woman stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at Red. "You never understood what you walked out on!" She shouted as Red and Yuuki began to walk up the stairs.

"Get a clue, Lani!" Red shouted back over his shoulder. He waited a moment until he heard the womans exasperated groan and something crash. Chuckling, Red shook his head an pushed Yuuki ahead of himself up the stairs.

When they reached outside again, Yuuki felt a shiver travel up her spine. "That was like torture!"

"Nah, I could think of worse." Red shrugged.

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "S-So, am I yours then?" She asked with a faint blush.

Red grabbed the end of her shirts sleeve and began to lead her down the stairs until they reached the ground. "I'll lay the ground rules down with Black the next time I see him. Until we leave on the mission, I'm keeping you close by."

Yuuki growled. "That's not an answer Red..."

"What are you talking about?" Red raised his eyebrows in confusion before continuing on his way down the road.

Yuuki smirked. "I know you know what I mean... _Kaito._"

Red's face began to heat up and he pulled Yuuki down an alley way and pushed her up against the wall, his hand over her mouth. "Please, do _not_ call me by that name." He released his hand from her mouth and lowered his head. "I'm sorry, but that name brings back...memories I would rather not remember." He stood there frozen for a moment, and when Yuuki hadn't moved one bit, he finally lifted his head and stared into Yuuki's eyes softly, trying an attempt at a soft smile. "I vow to protect you not because I feel like I'm obligated, but because I care for you Yuuki - more than you could know."

Yuuki smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Was that so hard to admit?"

Red rolled his eyes and chuckled before kissing Yuuki lightly on the top of her head. "If you say that name again, I may have to change my mind."

Yuuki pouted. "I'm sorry... I didn't know..." She mumbled into his chest.

Red wrapped his arms around Yuuki and sighed. "Nah, it's fine...this time."

Yuuki smiled slightly and pulled from his arms. "So, now what?"

Red shrugged. "I stalk you?"

Yuuki blushed and looked away. "I was thinking of finding Kaname." She mumbled.

"Or that?" Red shrugged. "But I really do feel as if I'm going to play pretend-stalker. I'm sorry if that's how it feels for you too." Red scratched the top of his head.

Yuuki shrugged. "I don't care... wait... yes I do." Yuuki's eyes widened. "That means you'll know even more 'bout me than you do now..." She groaned.

Red leaned forward so that his face was inches from hers. "I could find out anything I wanted to...if I wanted to." Red smirked.

"N-No you couldn't." She mumbled, her face heating up as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Yes I could." Red said and used his index finger to turn her face to his. "I definitely could."

"You s-seem so confident of that..." Yuuki mumbled.

Red smirked as he continued to stare into her eyes, focusing on tying his thoughts around Yuuki's mind. He could hear her thoughts loud and clear. _He's...uhmm...close...is he going to kiss me, or something?_ Red's eyes widened slightly and he pulled back. "I'm sorry..." He whispered as his face heated up a tiny bit. "We should find Kaname."

"O-Okay." She mumbled, leading the way to her home.

* * *

><p>Yuuki and Red arrived at her home, luckily her mother was no where in sight. As they stepped in the door, Yuuki spotted Kaname's sword up against the wall. She moved through the house to the livingroom where she saw Kaname. His eyes instantly narrowed as he jumped to his feet.<p>

"You!" His hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Red.

"Huh?" Yuuki asked, lost on the situation.

"Yeah, chill. Your sister wants to talk with you." Red sighed.

Kaname glanced quickly at Yuuki before looking at Red, his eyes narrowing even more. "I don't care! My guess is you're here to take her from me!"

Red just stared blankly at Kaname. "And where would I take her? Around the corner to my place? Very far."

Kaname growled. "You know what I mean."

Yuuki shook her head. "Kaname, stop. That's not the case at all!"

Kaname snapped his head in her direction, the look in his eye causing her to step back a bit. "You never leave his side. It's obvious you're dating!"

Red scratched his cheek. "And?"

Yuuki's head snapped in Red's direction, giving him a questioning look.

"I knew it." Kaname hissed.

Red snaked his arm over Yuuki's shoulder before kissing the top of her head again. "Something wrong with that?"

"Extremely." Kaname hissed.

Yuuki looked between the two, still lost on the situation.

"He's no good for you, Yuuki! He doesn't know anything about you! He just uses you for training 'cause no one else on our squad uses genjutsu!"

"Is it a bad thing that I want to help her strengthen her genjutsu?" Red asked and shrugged. "And how would that be using her?"

Kaname clenched his fists, wishing he had his sword. "Shut up! Get out of this house!"

"He's welcome here more than you and mother are!" Yuuki hissed.

Kaname narrowed his eyes at Yuuki. "How can you say that about your own family!"

"Easily..." She hissed.

"Then you leave too!" Kaname growled.

"You can't kick me out! I live here!" She yelled at him, geting madder.

"Alright!" Red shouted, stepping between the two. "Kaname, your sister is in a lot of..." Red thought about it and changed directions. "I'll be watching over her for the next while, so despite your hate for me, you'll have to endure it. And Yuuki, you need to learn to channel your thoughts better. You came here to speak with Kaname, not to start a fight."

Kaname walked up and grabbed Red's collar. "I told you to get out, and take her with you!"

Red slapped Kaname's hand away and pushed him back. "You have a lot of guts doing that, and if I was my..." Red's eyes widened and he stopped instantly. He stepped back a bit and ran his hands through his hair. "I'll be waiting outside, Yuuki." Red murmured before quickly exitting.

"Go on, get out!" Kaname hissed, turning his back to Yuuki.

"K-Kaname y-you don't under-"

"Shut up!" Kaname yelled, facing her again.

Yuuki took a step back, her lip quivering. "B-But..."

"I'm done with you! Mom hates you and you hate her! You've never told me why! I thought you trusted me!"

"I-I did once..." She sobbed.

"Get out. Go with your boyfriend, I don't care what you do with your life."

"W-We're not-"

"Don't lie!"

Yuuki stepped back again, tears slipping from her eyes.

"G-Go." Kaname sighed. "The only time I will speak to you is on missions. Get your stuff and go!"

Yuuki, clasped her hand over her mouth as she ran up to her room. "Wh-Where will I stay?" She sobbed, packing up and bag quickly and heading back downstairs. She took one last look at Kaname before running outside and throwing her arms around Red, unable to contain her tears.

Red stood there silently, stroking Yuuki's hair gently. His mind was still fogged by his own thoughts, but he was partly paying attention to Yuuki as well. Sometimes, silence was best though.

Yuuki finally pulled from his arms and wiped her eyes. "M-Maybe Naruto will let me stay with him..." She murmured to herself.

"I am not stalking him." Red said plainly.

"No one said you were." Yuuki said with a raised eyebrow.

"If you stay with Naruto, I will feel as if I'm stalking him as well." Red clarified.

Yuuki ran a hand through her hair. "Have any better idea's then, Red? I don't have anywhere else to stay..."

Red sighed before moving ahead of Yuuki and leading the way out of the fenced in neighborhood known as the "Reilna's Clan". When he reached the building he was headed to, he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door before pushing it open, motioning for Yuuki to enter first.

"Wait, wait, wait. Is this another creepy place?" She murmured, nervously.

Red just chuckled before guiding her in. "You can call it whatever you want once you experience it yourself."

"That was fast, Taro." Red's mom said from the kitchen.

"I'm assuming Father went somewhere?" Red asked.

"Oh, Kaito!" She laughed. "Sorry. Yeah, your Father went to see the Hokage."

"Oh?" Red said as he shrugged out of his sandals. "You can take yours off too." Red said to Yuuki.

"We have guests?" Red's mother shouted. "Oh, Kaito! I'm not in the appropriate apparel!"

"Get over it, Mother. You're fine. I don't think she'd care."

"She?" She choked and ran out of the kitchen into the hall. "My goodness!" She ran over to Yuuki and grabbed her hand to shake it. "It's very nice to meet you! I don't know if Kaito has told you or not, but my name is Rin."

Yuuki nodded. "He didn't. My name is Yuuki Reilna. It's nice to meet you..." She said with a soft smile.

"I wish you would share with your Father and I more!" Rin said and frowned before smiling again. "She's very beautiful."

Yuuki's face turned red as she started playing with her hair. "Th-Thank you m-ma'am..."

Red facepalmed before rolling his eyes. "Guess again, Mother."

"Oh? Is she not-"

Red began to push Yuuki up the stairs. "My room is the first room on your right." Red stated.

Yuuki nodded and followed Red's instructions. She walked up to the wooden door and pushed it open. The room was a fairly large size, despite the house seeming to be very small from the outside. The walls were a light biege colour, and the sunlight breaking through the window helped the room seem bigger. Red's bed reahced into the middle of the floor with an endtable at the side and a desk in the corner of the room. His dresser was to the side of his desk and the door across the room that Yuuki had taken a quick look inside led to a closest. Yuuki moved to Red's bed and sat down on it, setting her backpack down beside her as she waited for him to come back.

"She really is a pretty catch." Rin giggled.

"Mother." Red hissed. "She needs a place to stay, can she stay?"

"You know you will have to ask your Father about that..."

"I'm asking if _you're_ alright with it. I'll ask Father when he arrives home."

"I'm alright with it, of course! What happened?"

"Long story short, she's in a little danger, I'm watching over her, and she needs a place to stay - a little bit of problems with her family." Red shrugged.

"Aw.." Rin frowned and sighed. "If it's alright with Father, she can have the extra bedroom until...whatever needs to happen happens." Rin smiled. "I'll be happy to get to know her!"

Red rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, my Mother and my female team mate... This is going to be interesting." Red said in a monotone voice.

Rin hit him in the chest with the dish cloth in her hand. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go and unleash all of your embarassing baby events on her..."

Red rolled his eyes before quickly give his Mother a hug. "Thanks." He sighed before walking out of the kitchen and heading to his room. He found Yuuki wondering around, looking at the nick nacks that laid about.

"You really don't have to set me up here." Yuuki said as she turned to face Red who had just entered the room.

"I'd feel much safer with you here. Besides, it's easier to protect you." Red smiled. "Also for the fact that Hideki wouldn't dare come back to this house - not while Mother and Father are alive. They think he's dead."

Yuuki nodded then smirked. "I think part of the reason is you're jealous of Naruto and don't want me to stay with him."

Red rolled his eyes before making his stand inches from Yuuki and brought her into his arms. "He's annoying." Red murmured.

Yuuki giggled before sighing. "So, why did you convince Kaname that I was your girlfriend?"

"You didn't want him to know anything about the current situation, so I figured that would detur him." Red shrugged and stepped back to see Yuuki's face. "Did I confuse you?" He smirked.

"You have no idea." She murmured.

Red stood there for a moment before letting go of Yuuki and grabbing her bag, leading her from the room and across the hall to the spare room. "My aunt will have to deal." Red laughed as he switched the light on and tossed her bag onto the bed. "This will be your room until further notice. Do what you will to it, it's yours - just do not destroy it." Red laughed. "And do not lock the door ever."

Yuuki nodded as she looked around the room. She spotted a mirror on the wall and pointed to it. "I want that gone." She hissed.

Red slowly turned to the mirror then turned back to Yuuki with a confused look. "Self-esteem issues?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Take it out, or I garauntee it will be broken within the hour."

Red shrugged and made his way towards the mirror, stopping by Yuuki and pull her face to look at him. He stared at her for a moment before moving to the mirror and taking it off the wall. "Better?" He asked as he placed the mirror in the hallway, planning to store it after he was finished.

Yuuki looked around the room once more to make sure there were no other mirrors before nodding. "Yep, I'm good now." She smiled. _Stupid reflection... I hate it..._

Red raised an eyebrow before shaking from her thoughts. He grabbed her sleeve and led her out of the room and down the hall. The second, and last door on the left was the washroom, and the door across from it was a closet. He opened the closet first and motioned to the blankets and towels. "Towels for whatever you need, and blankets if you're cold..." He opened the door to the washroom. "Obviously you know what this is..."

Yuuki nodded. "S-So your Mother is really okay with this?"

"She is..." Red laughed. "I knew she would be. I still haven't asked him..." Red said, a little to himself as to her.

"W-Will he say yes?" She asked.

Red shrugged. "But you can be sure I'll put up a fight. I think Mother will have a little to say as well."

"Why would she? She doesn't even know me." Yuuki said with a raised eyebrow.

Red smirked and chuckled. "You're a woman with her son..."

Yuuki blushed. "R-Right... duh..."

"She likes you already...Already has given me the go ahead." He shrugged.

Yuuki smiled. "Well, she seems nice, anyway."

Red shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

Yuuki sighed. "I'm tired..."

Red stepped out of the way and leaned against the wall. "Don't forget that we still have training tomorrow...noon, sharp."

Yuuki laughed. "I think it will be easier to keep me on time if I'm in your home."

Red shrugged. "If you can escape Mother."

Yuuki laughed. "Should I be worried when I go downstairs then?"

Red shrugged. "I've never brought home a girl before. But my family is fairly friendly and enjoys hanging out with anyone who stops by..."

"So then yes, I should be scared." She laughed.

A slight smile spread across Red's lips.

"So, can I sleep now, or do I have to wait until you speak with your Father?"

"Nope, he may take a while and I don't want you falling over." Red chuckled lightly.

"I wont fall over." She disagreed with a pout.

"I'm saying I would rather you sleep and get rest. You've had an emotional day." Red paused for a moment. "I hope you can get used to this place."

Yuuki smiled again. "I don't think it will be a problem for me."

Red smiled again before motioning her back down the hall. Yuuki turned to go into her room and stopped. She turned back to Red and hugged him. "Thank you, Red."

Red scratched his head and shrugged. "Any time."

She smiled and let go of him, going into the room and closing the door behind her. She sighed as she went through her backpack and pulled out her nightwear, changing into it. She found a hair tie and used it to put her hair up before crawling under the blankets and shifting to get comfy. She exhaled deeply as she almost instantly drifted off.

Red laid back onto his bed and moved his arms behind his head staring up at the ceiling. He had just finished saying his goodnight to his Mother who was finishing up her baking and planning on heading to bed herself. Red's Father was assumed to still be at the Hokage's and Red decided that it was probably better if he spoke with him the next morning considering Red was starting to become sleepy himself. He closed his eyes and imagined Yuuki's soft smile before she turned into the spare room for the night. _Out of everyone, her?_ Red chuckled softly and rolled over onto his stomach. _Whatever..._


	10. Chapter 10

Crien slipped through the streets late in the night. Her body as slick and sneaky as a cat. She smirked as she made her way toward Yuuki's home. She quickly climbed the side if the building until she reached one of the many windows in her tiny room, however, her face twisted in confusion when she realized it was empty.

"The girl... left?" She thought outloud. She quickly moved around the building to Kaname's room. He was sitting up, sighing deeply. Crien smirked as she focused her mind on his.

_I'm such a bad brother... why did I kick her out I mean... I don't like Red all that much, but if she loves him...ugh... she must hate me now..._

"So he kicked out Yuuki, huh?" Crien snickered as she gently jumped to the ground. "Guess I'll have to go and report to Hideki... she must be with Kaito." Crien laughed as she bolted off.

Yuuki gasped as she sat up in bed, running a hand through her hair she tried to calm her breathing. "D-Damn... b-bad dream..." She mumbled to herself as she saw that the sun was starting to rise. Yuuki stepped out of bed and to the single window that was in the room she was borrowing. She sighed deeply as she inhaled the air.

"At least I slept well." She laughed softly to herself. That rest felt like the first one she had, had in weeks. She moved out of the room and across the hall to Red's room. She lightly knocked on the door to see if there was any reply.

Red heard a soft knock at the door as he stirred awake. He sat up, momentarily confused as he rubbed his eyes. Someone was at his door? He looked over at the clock and discovered it was only six am. He finally remembered that there was a guest in the house and he pushed himself to his feet. Yawning, he opened the door and saw Yuuki standing there awkwardly.

Yuuki's face instantly heated up when Red appeared in the doorway... he was shirtles.

"M-Morning..." She greeted nervously.

"You're allowed to sleep in here, you know." Red stated and laughed. "But...morning."

"I-I don't s-sleep in." She murmured awkwardly.

Red stood there for a few moments and shrugged. "Well, we have..." Red glanced back into his room. "Six hours until training..."

"... You're mad I woke you up, aren't you?" Yuuki asked nervously.

"You weren't letting me finish." Red chuckled. "I was going to ask what you wanted to do, seeing as I'm up now..." Red looked down at his apparel. "And mostly dressed..." Red was to tired the night before to slip out of his day wear, but at least manage to pull his shirt off.

Yuuki laughed. "Uh huh... I just woke you up 'cause it'd be weird if I roamed your home alone... I didn't realize how ealier it was..."

"Make this place your house, do what you wish. There isn't much trouble you could get into, really." Red shrugged and laughed. "I'm just going to do a few things and I'll be with you shortly." Red smirked.

Yuuki shrugged. "Okay. I'll go downstairs then..."

"Make yourself familiar with the place..." Red smiled before turning back into his room, not bothering to shut the door as he went to grab a few things.

Yuuki shrugged and walked off downstairs nervously. She still didn't like the idea of being alone, but she figured she'd have to at some point. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked around the livingroom, getting a better look at it than she had the day before. She almost wished Red's Mother was in the room.

"Uh...may I ask your name?" A deeper male's voice came from behind where Yuuki stood.

Yuuki jumped slightly and turned to face the owner of the voice. "Y-You must be Red's dad... I-I'm Yuuki Reilna... n-nice to meet you..." She said nervously.

"Reilna? ...Red?" The man raised his eyebrows. "You're a _friend_ of Kaito's?"

Yuuki nodded. "I'm on his squad..."

The man nodded. "I remember your name now." He stepped closer and held out his hand. "Call me Taro."

Yuuki gave a soft smile as she gave him her hand.

"I see you stayed the night?" Taro laughed as he let go of her hand. "May I ask why?"

Yuuki nodded. "I-I was kinda kicked out of my home... my family hates me." She laughed nervously as she avoided his gaze. "Red and Rin said it'd be okay... but he was still going to ask you..."

Taro raised his eyebrows before turning his head towards the stairs. "Kaito!" He called.

A few moments later Red stood at the top of the stairs. "What?" He asked as he rubbed his hair with the towel in his hands.

Taro nodded to Yuuki with a questioning look. Red in turn sighed and began to descend the stairs. "I suppose you won't let me finish." He rolled his eyes. "This is Yuuki-"

"Skip the introduction, it was already done."

Red paused a moment before continuing. "I need your permission for her to stay in the spare room until further notice. This is as much as I will tell you: I am watching over her, and it's important that she leaves my side as little as possible. Also, her family kicked her out and she had nowhere to stay, and possibly won't."

"Hokage-sama would be able to provide-"

"Did you not hear the whole protecting part?"

"I wasn't giving my answer to whether or not she could stay, Kaito." Taro said with a more firm voice. "You have a guest, be respectful."

"A guest who is in grave danger, Father." Red said back with just as hard of a voice.

"Fine. She stays in the spare room. I don't know how you get into these things but I want nothing happening between you two..."

"She's a team mate..." Red narrowed his eyes.

"Than treat her as one."

Red lowered his head and clenched his jaw. _That will not be your decision, Father. My relationships have nothing to do with you..._

Taro narrowed his eyes at Red and let out a sigh. "Whatever, Kaito. You're obviously never going to let us in, just do what you have to do. As long as you do your job and protect this girl."

"Was planning on it." Red said and turned to head back up the stairs. "Where are you headed?" Red paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hokage-sama wants me to meet up with the Kazekage to exchange a few things. Your Mother already knows, but I will be gone for a few days." Taro replied.

Red's eyes momentarily widened before he looked away. "Be safe." Red murmured before ascending back up the stairs.

Taro turned to Yuuki and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't think that you're not welcomed here." Taro said with an apologizing look. "Maybe you're the next hope of getting Kaito to open up." He sighed before leaving to the front door. He turned back and waved before leaving the house.

Yuuki stared at the door for a moment before running up the stairs. "Red!"

Red finally finished putting on his day's outfits and quickly cleaned his room. He heard his name being hollered as Yuuki advanced his door. "Just come in!" Red called as he smoothed out his blankets.

Yuuki opened the door and smiled slightly. "I like your family... they are really nice."

"Thank you?" Red said and scratched his head.

"I'm jealous, really." She blushed and looked away.

"Don't be." Red laughed. "We're not exactly perfect."

"No, no one ever is. But your mom is kind, and you at least have a father."

"Yeah, I guess." Red glanced at Yuuki's frowning face.

Yuuki noticed his look and forced herself to smile softly. "Sorry... I was just saying..."

Red shook his head. "No, it's alright. It must be hard not having such a supportive family. I wish I could be closer to them, but Hideki..." Red trailed off and sighed. "If only that hadn't happened..."

Yuuki frowned again. "I'm sorry... we can change the subject you know..."

Red let out a small chuckle and finished smoothing his blankets, picking up the dirty clothes off the floor and placing them in the hamper his Mother had placed in his room. "There, I'm ready..."

"I'm not." Yuuki laughed.

Red paused for a second and began to laugh. "Yeah, I guess not. Sorry, my mind is a little bit foggy. I don't usually wake up this early. If you need to shower you know where the towels are..."

Yuuki nodded. "I'm good though." She laughed and walked off to the room she was using and laid down on the bed. "Your Father seems to think I'll be able to help you." She giggled softly.

Red walked across the hall and stood in Yuuki's doorway. "He did, did he?" Red asked questionably.

She nodded. "Guess I kinda already did, though..."

"And how is that?" Red moved to cross his arms.

Yuuki smiled. "'Cause you tell me everything basically... least, I think you do..." She blushed.

"There's a few things you don't know.." Red smirked, and chuckled.

"Well, there's things you don't know 'bout me, either." She smirked in return.

Red shrugged. "I can read you like a book."

"Can not!" She pouted.

"Trust me, you still have a lot to discover with what you can do with that genjutsu we've been practicing."

"What do you mean by that? Did you lie? You can read further than just my thoughts?" She asked nervously.

"We've only been training with the basics of that technique." Red smirked and laughed at Yuuki's shocked face.

"Crap!" She rolled over and buried her face into the pillow. "That's mean!"

"No, it's more interesting then anything."

"Nah uh!" She growled from the pillow.

Red stood there silently, watching Yuuki from the door. He waited a few moments and when Yuuki didn't say anything he said, "Don't worry, I haven't gone into anything indepth with you...I don't plan on going further than what I can - unless I need to."

"Well you don't." She mumbled.

"But it would be fun." Red let his voice trail off as he smirked.

Yuuki sighed and sat up to face him again. "Maybe for you."

"Hey, I'm training you to do the same thing..."

"Oh, really?" She laughed nervously. "I didn't realize that..."

Red's smile faded after a few moments and he diverted his eyes. "You'll be happy my Father is gone for a few days..."

"Huh? Why?" She asked, suddenly confused.

"Who do you think taught all these techniques in the first place to Hideki?" Red sighed

"O-Oh yeah..." She murmured, looking away from Red. "S-Sorry... again..."

"I should probably be the one to apologize; my Father usually gets to knows the people around him by figuring out their whole being. I'm pretty sure he knows everything..." Red ran his hand through his hair. "I should have warned you before, but I wasn't expecting you to meet him by yourself."

Yuuki shrugged. "It's fine, really." She sighed. "I just wish I could get Kaname to believe me..."

Red nodded with understanding and let out a long breath. "Well, you should probably get ready for the day..." Red turned to leave the room but he stopped. "And don't worry about Father knowing, he only reads people so that he knows how to conduct himself around that particular person. Thus the reason not too many people dislike him." Red laughed. "You don't have to hide anything from my family." He looked back over his shoulder and smiled before leaving Yuuki to herself.

* * *

><p>Crien strolled down the hall toward Hideki's room with a smirk plastered on her face. When she reached his door, she lightly tapped her knuckles against it before opening the door and letting herself in.<p>

"Morning, Hideki." She smiled.

Hideki sat on the edge of his bed with his head lowered. "Can you not see that I am busy?" Hideki hissed.

Crien shrugged. "You asked me to go and look into information about that girl of Kaito's... I did."

"Could it not have waited a little longer? You know I'm a patient man." Hideki turned his head to look at Crien through his hair.

She shrugged. "You're a patient man, but I'm not a patient woman... besides, I don't think this can wait..."

"You will be patient because I tell you to." Hideki narrowed his eyes.

"Don't boss me around like one of your slaves. You know I never listen to you... Look, Hideki... that girl, she no longer lives in her home... you know what that means, right?"

Hideki lowered his head again and sighed before laying back down. "That idiot."

Crien nodded. "Would you like me to go and steal her from him?"

"If she resides in the house Kaito does, no one enters that house. If she is ever alone, or if there is an opportunity outside of that building to take her, than do so. If Red is in healthy condition to fight, leave it be - but if he's weak, go in for the kill."

Crien nodded. "Shall I wait out in the village for a while then?"

"Go about your normal duties, but remember that your first priority is that girl because that girl gets to him." Hideki said. "Just keep a close watch on her. Since I'm the boss, I'll make sure all your missions reside in the village. That way there you can be in close proximity."

Crien nodded again. "May I ask, Hideki, what exactly your plan is once you have that girl?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Hideki turned his face to look at Crien. "You rarely question my motives."

"I don't normally, however, this time things seem different. Usually you do not make strikes like this at Kaito..."

"He's getting out of hand, and what would make him tick more? My hands on his little girlfriend." Hideki smirked. "What I'm going to do with her, I have not yet decided. I have a few plans, but still can't decide. Shall I kill her, make her my personal slave-"

"No!" Crien hissed, narrowing her eyes. "Killing her would make Kaito go crazy, and a personal slave would anger me... just torture her..."

"Killing her would devestate him, it would crush him and it will probably end in the death of himself. Torturing her, I would admit would be quite fun, and it would torture Kaito's poor soul. But my personal slave, oh the joy that would be! I could do many things, and Kaito will just depise me - probably more so than the other two options."

"I said no to the slave thing!" Crien growled.

"Jealous much?" Hideki raised and eyebrow. "What's it matter to you anyways?"

Crien avoided his gaze. "I just think it would be the most stupid idea..."

Hideki scoffed. "Don't play idiot with me. I know it makes you cringe knowing what I could do to that poor girl, and you'd be jealous."

Crien hissed. "Shut it."

Hideki sat up and motioned for Crien to come closer. She stepped forward without hesitation. "Yes?"

Hideki took her hand in his and placed his lips on the top of her hand. "You're an idiot for thinking that she could possibly steal my attention away from you."

Crien rolled her eyes. "Don't be a suck up.."

Hideki smirked before pulling her arm down and placing his other hand on her cheek. "You know it's what you're thinking." He breathed.

"So what if it is?" She groaned.

Hideki chuckled before placing his lips to hers. "She'd only be my slave, Crien." Hideki murmured against her mouth.

Crien smirked against his lips. "I still don't like it."

"She could be yours too, if you'd like. You know you have a slight temper, and what better way to take out that anger?"

"No, that would be what I would do with torture..." She laughed.

Hideki pulled her closer and forced his lips against hers. "But couldn't you imagine what Kaito would do if he found out the things I would be doing to her?"

Crien nodded. "He'd be easy to kill after that."

"His mind would be fogged, even if I were to do this..." Hideki moved his lips to Crien's neck and smirked.

Crien moaned softly. "As I said, he'd want you dead."

Hideki chuckled. "He would, he would. And that would be much delightful."

Crien sighed. "Fine... if you decide to keep her as a slave, I will not fight you..."

"If you will join me in torturing her; I really do insist, she'd be a very soft target to take your anger out upon."

Crien smiled. "Indeed she would. However, I do not think she will make her capture easy." Crien stated as she moved to look at Hideki again. "You explained how bold she was to you in the imaginative world of Kaito's. Also, if your brother is still training her, she will get smarter as far as the genjutsu works... she'll see through our disguses easier..."

Hideki pulled her down onto the bed and whispered, "Wouldn't her capture be that much more exciting then?" He placed his lips onto hers once more before standing to his feet and stretching.

Crien laughed. "I guess that's a good point."

Hideki smirked. "I can't wait to meet her again once she trains a little more."

* * *

><p>"You remember how to enter my mind, correct?" Red asked as he studied Yuuki.<p>

She nodded. "Yep. Are you wanting me to do that now?"

He shook his head. "Not if you remember fully. Today, we are going to try physical training while staying connected mentally." Red explained. "This requires lots of stamina, so we'll have to do a lot of stamina training as well."

Yuuki sighed and ran a hand through he hair. "Alrighty... just tell me what I'm to do..."

Red walked over to stand in front of Yuuki, pausing to take in a breath and breathing out slowly. "You're developing my habit." He laughed before running his hand through his own hair.

"If I can't twirl it. I'm gonna do that instead." She smirked.

Red reached out and took a strand of her hair in his and twirled it slowly. "Does this distract _you_?"

Yuuki blushed. "When you do it."

Red chuckled. "Exactly."

"But it's not distracting if _I_ do it."

Red moved a bit closer, continuing to twirl the strand of hair. "But it's distracting..." He breathed.

Yuuki smirked and grabbed his wrist to stop him from twirling her hair. "Training or not, Red?" She laughed softly.

Red smirked. "Just proving you a point." He shrugged.

Yuuki released his wrist and smiled. "Okay, whatever. Just tell me what to do now..."

"You know the drill..."

Yuuki nodded and focused on his mind, his thoughts quickly becoming her own.

"Typically, we're sitting when we start, but this time I want you to walk around this area, concentrating on me." Red smiled. "All it is, is just one foot in front of the other..."

Yuuki sighed as she started walking. "That will be easy..." She murmured.

Red chuckled slightly and allowed his head to drop as he began to laugh. "And my shirt isn't even off..."

Yuuki just blushed and avoided eye contact. "Shut up, Red."

"And this exercise will have more focusing on connecting with me more than focusing on my being itself." Red laughed. "Trust me, it'll get harder and will push you more eventually."

Yuuki nodded. "I don't doubt that... just be a teacher rather than being a distraction..."

"Alright, your connection seems to be strong now. I'm going to start to move my arms and head as you walk, and if the connection stays strong, than you will be able to move your limbs without even thinking about it, without even looking at me, and as if it's yourself doing it."

"So in other words, I become like a puppet you control..."

Red tilted his head and nodded. "I like that analogy." He laughed.

Yuuki blushed. "I said to stop that."

Red shrugged. "You said it."

"You didn't have to continue it..."

Red raised his arms above his head and placed his hands on the back of his head. Yuuki was almost shocked when her body reacted on it's own, following the same actions as Red. When Red raised his arm and placed it in front of himself, Yuuki followed. For a few minutes, Red tried a few different things, and Yuuki continued to keep the connection strong. He decided to take it up a step to distract her to see if she could continue despite the distractions.

"You look very nice today." Red said casually.

Yuuki just laughed. "You're trying too hard." She smirked.

Red shrugged and crossed his arms. "Those clothes compliments your figure."

Yuuki sighed. "Stop..."

Red shook his head. "It's all part of the training, my Beautiful."

Yuuki's face instantly turned red as her eyes widened. "That's not even remotely fair!"

"You broke the connection." Red raised and eyebrow and he twirled his arms back and forth, Yuuki's arms staying on her hips.

Yuuki growled. "I know you're trying to do that purposly... but that's honestly not fair." She pouted.

"If you can keep the connection really strong while I compliment you, then you'll have great stability." Red smirked. "That's if you can swallow your butterflies."

Yuuki blushed more and growled. "It's only not fair, 'cause you don't mean any of it..." She mumbled.

Red sighed. "Reconnect."

Yuuki rolled her eyes and connected her mind to Red's again, starting to walk around again.

_You know full well that I can't hide the truth when we're connected like this._

_Yeah, I do. But you didn't say those things in your head, you said them outloud..._

"If you listen to my words, and listen to my heart, there is no dissinence between the two; that is how you know when someone is telling the truth. If you're able to concentrate on everything, you'll eventually feel it yourself. If one lies, the dissinence is like nails on a chalkboard."

Yuuki sighed. "Yeah, okay. I doubt that highly..."

"Tell me, Yuuki, are you starting to fall inlove with me?"

Yuuki's eyes widened, her back to him. "N-no. Course n-not..."

"The dissenence in that lie actually turns my stomach. You feel it physically, and you will feel it eventually yourself. Besides, I knew the answer, between the way you act, the things you think, and the way you talk to me, it's obvious the feeling you have towards me..."

Yuuki allowed herself to smirk as she walked up to Red. "What about you then? You say you care a lot about me, but exactly how much? Are you falling for me as well?"

"You'll eventually find out yourself." Red smirked and ruffled Yuuki's hair.

She stared blankly. "That's even more unfair..."

"Gives you more motivation to learn quicker, and will keep you active in your connection."

She sighed. "You're too tricky sometimes..."

"I'll give you a hint for starters: you're on the right track, but where exactly do I stand?" Red smirked.

Yuuki's face heated slightly. "I don't know... you won't tell me and you haven't taught me yet..."

Red leaned closer and placed his mouth to Yuuki's ear. "Then I guess you'd better connect with me."

Yuuki sighed before smirking as she connected once again. "Done."

"Try not to disconnect this time." Red laughed.

"You're gonna compliment me again... aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course!" Red rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Nice hair."

Yuuki smirked and walked off around the area, fixing her hair. "Shut it. You're the one who messed it up."

Red's hands moved up to his hair as he began to mimick Yuuki's actions to fix her hair. Red smirked and tried to hold his chuckle as he began to ruffle his own hair.

"Red!" Yuuki growled, unable to hide her smirk as she tried to fix her own hair once again.

Red let he chuckle out as he began to attack his hair and mess it completely up, watching as Yuuki started to mess up her own groaned as she gave up trying to fix it.

"You're evil." She said to him, glaring.

"Hey, you're doing very well." Red smiled and flipped his hair to make it fall back into place.

Yuuki's body followed his actions, but it didn't really fix her hair. "Gah!"

Red laughed and smiled softly as he looked at Yuuki for what needed to be fixed and helped her fix her hair.

"Thank you... finally." She smirked.

Red nodded. "Shall we continue?"

"What do you think I've been waiting for?" She laughed.

"Well, we have been training." Red shrugged. "But let's move on. You'll be happy when I say no more verbal distractions.."

"Wait... no more verbal... then what are you gonna do to distract me?" She asked nervously.

Red shrugged. "Something a little more physical."

_Don't say that!_

"It'll test your ability more so..." Red raised his eyebrow as he looked at Yuuki.

"What are you gonna do, Red?" She asked again, her face red.

Red bent over and let out a loud laugh. "Oh, you are _cute_!"

Yuuki crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. "I hate you sometimes..." She murmured.

"Hey, I had no intentions of that! You were the one thinking it. I was more so referring to sparring."

Yuuki turned back to glare at him. "Then why didn't you just say so?"

"Obviously you weren't focusing on what I had _in mind_." Red laughed again. He looked at Yuuki's unimpressed expression and cleared his throat. "Yuuki, I would never dare do that...yet."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm aware..."

Red cleared his throat again. "Did you bring anything for sparring?"

"What do you think?" She smirked, pulling out a kunai and twirling it around her finger.

Red smiled. "Connection is good. Then, begin." Red smirked before disappearing from Yuuki's sight.

"Wait, wait, wait! How does this work? Doesn't this mean I'm still like a puppet?" She asked, looking around, confused.

_If you concentrate on my movements to make them yours, what I do, you will do. If you focus on my presence and location, you can feel - almost as if you see it - where I am. Focus your chakra into figuring that part out, and the more you train that part of your brain, the eaier it will become for you to constantly know where I'm at, at all times. The purpose of this exercise is to be connected fully to me, but at the same time controlling yourself._

Yuuki sighed as she tried focusing on Red's location. The connection to his whereabouts were foggy, and it didn't help that his exact location seemed to be coming in all directions.

_Think of my entire being. Everything about me. My appearance, my clothing, everything you remember about me and grab hold of that vision._

_Like that will be difficult..._

_Exactly. _Red smirked and withheld his chuckle.

Yuuki sighed and envisioned Red in her mind. She focused on exactly what he said: his clothing that he wore for training today - a white muscle shirt and black pants; his black shaggy hair with red tips; his long lengthy body and how he stood a foot taller than herself; those light grey eyes that always captivated her whenever they looked into her own; and those soft looking lips which she desperately wanted him to-

_Focus, Yuuki._

_You said to picture **everything about you**._

_Yes, well, my mind is still connected to yours, you know..._

_You already said you know, so not much use in hiding it..._

_You wouldn't dare say what you're thinking to my face, and if I happened to be standing in front of you, I know for a fact that light blush would consume your face._

_...Can't you just shut up for once?_

_Oh, that blush is beginning to darken? Was I correct? _Red let out a little innocent gasp.

_If I saw you right now, I'd be glaring..._

_While trying to ignore those annoying little butterflies in your stomach, right?_

_... Yep, sounds right to me._

Red smirked. _Just focus..._

_I was until you spoke up!_

_You were starting to- just continue... _Red laughed.

Yuuki shook her head and returned to repicturing Red in her head, the same aspects and the same thoughts. The more she focused the stronger the location seemed to stick out, and her body began to walk south towards where Red was kneeling. When she began to close in on him, her vision started to picture in her mind where exactly he was.

_You're getting a hang of it! _Red smiled before disappearing into another direction once again.

Yuuki let out a unwarned gasp as she felt his prescence suddenly at a distant again. The vision of his whereabouts leaving her mind. "That's unfair!" She looked around before closing her eyes and focusing on him once again. Her body began to lead her to his location once again and she smirked. Whenever Yuuki managed to get closer to Red, he'd disappear again. This went on for a while until her vision of his location began to stay in her mind with stronger stability.

Yuuki had finally grown bored and cut the connection to sit on the ground, then moving to lay on her back. "Are we done yet?" She yawned.

Red sighed. "You're getting a lot better. Your genjutsu is fairly good considering it isn't your strongest. Very fast learner," he said from the bushes.

Yuuki groaned. "Thank you, but I'm seriously bored! I was following your location for like... an hour!"

"It wasn't an hour." Red laughed and then sighed. "And just think, now I'm not the only one doing all the stalking."

Yuuki smirked. "Smartass..."

Red shrugged before sitting down perpendicular to Yuuki's lying body and leaned back to rest his head on her stomach. "On a serious note, you know how it goes - the longer you do one thing, the easier it becomes. After a while, did it not become very easy?"

She blushed faintly and nodded. "Yeah, it did... I just got bored is all."

"I'm sorry about that." Red whispered and closed his eyes.

"No need to apologize." She shrugged.

Red stayed silent and allowed his breathing to regulate softly. Yuuki sighed and closed her own eyes, listening to the sound of his breathing along with the noises of the forest. Red turned his head towards Yuuki's face, and looked to see her chin. Red laughed slightly began smiling and reached up to run his fingers through Yuuki's hair. "It's very soft - I didn't get to tell you the last time I touched it."

Yuuki smiled and opened her eyes. "Thanks then...?"

"I really don't understand you..." Red murmured before withdrawing his hand and closing his eyes again.

She closed her eyes as well and laughed. "I thought you were figuring me out, Red - thought I was like a book?"

Red let out a chuckle before sighing. "I'm not referring to that. Do you understand that you are the first?"

"The first what?" She replied, her voice almost a whisper.

"The first woman to ever make me feel like this."

She blushed and laughed. "No, but I feel special knowing that."

"There has been many females who have tried to get my attention, but not one of them attracted me. I just wasn't interested in anything more than a friendship - mind you, with those certain females I preferred nothing more than acquaintanceship - but that first day we met when we were placed on the same team... you seemed different." Red laughed again. "I guess it's because we're sort of the same?"

Yuuki just laughed. "So then, currently, where do I fall in your... relations?"

Red pushed himself up on his elbow and turned onto his side for a better look at Yuuki's face. He smiled softly and reached over and pushed her bangs aside, his fingers lingering at the side of her cheek. "Someone very dear to me."

Yuuki just laughed. "You purposely did that..."

"Did what?" Red raised an eyebrow.

Yuuki shook her head. "Nevermind, Red." She laughed.

"Please, explain." Red's fingers traced down the side of her face and dropped to her arm, tracing down her arm to her hand. He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly, while watching Yuuki closely.

Yuuki tried to contain her blush as she looked at him. "I-I just meant that... um.. you would say something like friend or... I dunno... y-you just didn't say what I expected." She mumbled, feeling like a blabbering idiot.

Red closed his eyes and turned his hand so that his fingers entwined with hers. "What did you expect me to say?" He asked.

"I-I just said I didn't know." She mumbled again.

"Just say it, Yuuki." Red mumbled.

She looked away from his gaze to their connected hands. "I-I was just hoping th-that after all this pretending, that you would actually... l-love me..."

"Who says I don't?" Red asked and raised his eyes to look into hers.

"I mean more th-than a friend..." She murmured.

"Who says I don't?" Red murmured.

Yuuki lifted her eyes to meet his again. "W-Well, I just assumed y-you didn't..."

"I never act like this around any others, have I been _too_ reserved?"

Yuuki shook her head. "I-I had thought y-you might... I just wasn't sure..."

"I would never lead you on, Yuuki." Red smiled softly. "I'm not that kind of guy."

"W-Well... what about your dad? Didn't he say nothing could be between us?" She asked nervously.

"Do you remember what he said after that?" Red asked.

Yuuki nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

"As I told you, he reads people, but he's been practicing the technique for years on end to the point where reading people becomes natural. He can do it instantly, and he can keep it going for long periods of time. Our family actually jokes about it since you barely have to speak in our house, we all just read each other. But he read me, and I told him he will not have a say in personal relations." Red smiled. "He said whatever because he knows that he will not be able to control that aspect, he cannot change how I feel about you."

"C-Can I ask you something, then?"

"You can ask me anything." Red chuckled.

"Then, if you're family always reads one another, and your father being so good at it, why do they still not know about the stuff you hide?"

Red chuckled again. "While I was with Hideki he taught me how to put up barriers around certain things. Barriers that are extremely difficult to break through - of course, Hideki knows how to move past them unfortunately - but Father hasn't been able to detect those barriers. I don't know why, but all I know is that they work." Red paused for a second. "Besides, it's better for him to think that Hideki is dead rather than..." his voice trailed off and he sighed.

"Is it really better though? He's after me and trying to get you through me..."

Red lowered his head. "I've already thought about that, but Hideki looks different now, and there are a few things that have and have not been said. I want to try something, if that's alright. If you'll let me, I want to put up certain barriers for you - maybe that will confuse him for a bit?"

Yuuki shrugged. "If it's safer that way, then go ahead."

Red moved to Yuuki's feet and pulled her to a sitting position. "Just relax..." Red whispered as he placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned his forehead against hers.

Yuuki inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, trying not to blush from the closeness of his face to hers. With his forehead to Yuuki's, Red inhaled deeply along with her and allowed his mind to escape into hers. His mind raced through her memories until every memory and every thought of Hideki came up, and Red worked to place the barriers around it all. Anything that didn't relate to Hideki, Red left alone until he was finished and broke the connection. He opened his eyes to peer into Yuuki's. "There." He whispered.

She smiled. "You're smart." She laughed.

Red chuckled lightly. "I'm at least hoping it will work."

"That sounds less smart." She smirked.

"My Father is an intelligent man, and it probably won't keep him confuse for long, but hopefully long enough..."

Yuuki just laughed. "Not smart at all now."

Red smiled and continued to stare into Yuuki's eyes. Yuuki's face turned red as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Must you do that?" She whispered.

Red smirked before kissing the tip of her nose lightly and bringing her into a hug. "You have beautiful eyes as well."

Yuuki burried her face into his shoulder as she hugged him back tightly. "Even when they're red?" She smirked.

"I'm not really concentrating on your eyes inparticular when they turn red, but more on the _why_ your eyes are red. But emerald suits you perfectly." Red said and held her tighter.

She just smiled. "You don't need to do that though, we stopped training." She smirked.

Red pulled back and smiled innocently. "Who says I'm training?" Red laughed before moving closer to place a kiss on her cheek, missing her mouth by an inch.

Yuuki just shook her head with a smirk on her lips. "You're just teasing me now."

Red tried to pull off a pair of puppy dog eyes. "Teasing?"

She laughed at him. "Now who's being cute?"

Red raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. "Me? Cute?" He let out a grunt. "That sounds odd together..."

"I disagree." She whispered.

Red continued to stare at Yuuki without saying another word. Yuuki strared back with a smirk on her lips. Slowly, Red's left eyebrow raised as his tongue slipped out between his lips. Yuuki laughed again, unable to stop herself.

"That seems so out of character for you!"

Finally, unexpectedly, Red placed his hand on the back of Yuuki's head and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. Her eyes widened as she momentarily was frozen in shock. Red smirked at the reaction before closing his eyes slowly and slipping his hand to the back of her neck. Yuuki seemed to snap from her trance as her eyes fell shut and her arms moved around his neck, melting into his embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Kaname growled to himself as he practiced techniques that Yua had shown him during his first misson. He couldn't seem to get the events from the night before from his head, but knew he couldn't fix things now.

"Man! I thought Yuuki would have been with you!" Naruto's voice came from the side of the training field.

Kaname stopped practicing to look at Naruto, he sighed. "She's not here, clearly."

"Well, it's obvious now!" Naruto shook his head. "Do you know where she is? She owes me a Ramen date."

"Good luck with that." Kaname growled. "She's dating Red."

Naruto's mouth fell open. "She's dating that freak?"

Kaname nodded. "She doesn't live with me either. I kicked her out..." He sighed.

"What?" Naruto gasped again. "When did all this change?"

"Last night..." Kaname mumbled, his head lowering.

"Why did you kick her out? Does she have a place to stay?"

Kaname shrugged. "I... don't really know why I-I kicked her out...a-and...I think she lives with Red now..." He admitted, knowing his anger had gotten the best of him.

"You shouldn't just kick someone out of their own house!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up!" Kaname hissed. "You don't know what the situation was!"

"You should go apologize!" Naruto replied.

"I-I can't..." Kaname sighed.

Naruto lowered his head and grunted. "Where is she?"

Kaname growled. "Probably wherever Red is!" He yelled back.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kaname before turning around and heading in search of Yuuki and Red.

Kaname sighed. "I-If you find her, t-tell her I'm sorry!"

Naruto didn't answer him as he ran off.

Yuuki sighed as she sat down on a log. The two had done some more training and were taking a break when she realized something. She groaned in irritation. "How the hell am I to get that?" She mumbled to herself as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Hm...?" Red grunted and looked over at Yuuki.

"I forgot something very important that I hid in my old room... but... I'm unsure how to get it now..."

"Let's go get it?" Red shrugged.

"Kaname or mother will kill me..." She stated plainly.

"Not with me around." Red said plainly and stood up. "Good training today, by the way. Very much progress. We can start stamina training when we're on our mission."

Yuuki smiled slightly as she stood up. "Thanks, and that may be fun..." She then smirked. "Does this mean I don't have to _pretend_ to be your girlfriend now?" She giggled.

"Why would you need to?" Red laughed.

Yuuki blushed. "S-So we are dating then?"

"I wouldn't have had my mouth against yours otherwise." Red shrugged.

Yuuki blushed more. "O-Okay... I'm happy now." She smiled.

Yuuki remained blushing for a short while as the two walked out of the forest and back into the village. The closer they got to the area her clan resided, the more nervous she became. She began twirling her hair absentmindedly as she bit lip.

Red laughed and reached over to grab her hand to stop it from twirling her hair. "Everything will be fine."

"I-I hope you're right..." She murmured.

"Of course I am." Red smirked.

Yuuki laughed slightly as she looked up at him. "Of course you are."

Red smiled at her before they reached the house. He waited until she was ready and lead the way in. Yuuki instantly jumped when she saw her mother standing in the centre of the room with her back to them.

"My precious Yuuki!" Her mother gasped as she turned around.

Yuuki growled. "Drop the act. I came here to get something." She hissed.

Her mother appeared taken aback as she stared at her daughter, then glanced to Red. "You're the boy who brought her here unconsicous that one day..."

Red simply nodded. "You remember."

She nodded. "Kaname told me you were dating this boy... and moved ou-"

"I didn't move out. Kaname _kicked_ me out!"

"Why would he do such a thing, he loves you as I do."

Yuuki just laughed. "So then his heart must be as tainted as yours." She growled under her breath.

Her mother's eyes narrowed. "Going to get what you need, or not?"

Yuuki nodded. "Don't follow me." She hissed to her mother before turning to run up the stairs.

Just before Yuuki left, Red quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll be waiting..." He whispered and slowly let go of her hand.

Yuuki tried to surpress her blush as she smiled and ran up the stairs.

"So you really_ are_ with my daughter." Yuuki's mother hissed to Red.

"As of half an hour ago, yes. Kaname assumed we were together for a while, but we weren't." Red replied and leaned back against the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets casually.

She just smirked. "And how's she holding up? With her brother treating her as he did and all?"

"She's doing a lot better than what she was when she lived with you." Red smirked.

Her eyes narrowed. "You know..."

"Oh, you finally caught on, have you?" Red raised his eyebrows, pretending to show shock.

"Damn that girl..." She murmured, her eyes glancing at the ground as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Should've killed her years ago..."

"You touch her, and your worst nightmare will come to life." Red's face darkened as he glared at the woman in front of him.

She smirked. "As if I'm afraid of a genin."

Red closed his eyes momentarily before laughing. "Genin?" He laughed again. "Oh woman, you shouldn't really speak without facts, you're just shoving your foot in your mouth. I may be on your daughters squad, but according to the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, I'm above a Jounin level. I could be ANBU if I wished to..." Red sighed. "Would you like to try to insult me some other way?"

She scoffed. "How about this, boy? Yuuki may have opened up to you, told you exactly what I threatened her not to, but as far as her mind is mentally, she'll always be unstable. You can't trust her."

"That is suppose to insult me?" Red sighed. "And what if I say that I have my own secrets. My own experiences, and my own unstability? What if I say that your daughter can't even trust me?" Red shrugged. "I guess that's a risk we'll all have to take; and love can do crazy things to one human being."

She just laughed. "That love will be crushed, if not by me, then by another hand - that's how shinobi are."

"You're not the first to say that. There's someone far more deadly who is after Yuuki at the moment. You're nothing compared to him." Red narrowed his eyes. "So if you think that you're going to be problematic, think again."

She shook her head. "She's no longer under my roof. As long as that... secret stays hidden, I will not bother you two... Kaname I may have to disagree though. He's very angry..."

Red began to laugh. _Too late, my Father knows... _"Even if you planned Yuuki's death, it would turn back to you. I vow to protect her with my life, and if that means giving my life to kill you, I would gladly do it - which I doubt you'd ever be a difficult foe." Red shrugged.

She smirked. "Why vow yourself to such a weakling? Someone so useless and frail?"

"Why do you think I'm vowing my life to protect her? Think about it, idiot." Red narrowed his eyes.

Yuuki's mother opened her mouth to reply when Yuuki appeared back downstairs. Her eyes narrowed on her mother before looking to Red. "We can go now."

"I'm finished here anyways." Red said and pulled his hands out of his pocket before pulling Yuuki in for another kiss. "Your Mother will never touch you, Yuuki. There is nothing to be afraid about anymore."

Yuuki's eyes widened as she looked from Red to her Mother.

"He speaks truthfully." Yuuki's mother smirked.

Yuuki felt a shiver run up her spine but she nodded. "L-Let's go then..."

Red glanced at Yuuki's mother with narrowed eyes before leading Yuuki out of the house. "Sorry if those kisses distracted you." Red laughed and scratched his head. "Just proving to your mom that you're mine, and nothing will harm you."

Yuuki just smiled. "I actually wish you'd do that more..." She murmured.

Red lowered his head and chuckled. "You do, do you?"

She smiled and nodded before it faded. "What did you say to my mother, Red?"

"Don't you worry about it, I just set her straight." Red replied and put his arm around her shoulder.

She smiled slightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, thanks."

"Anytime." Red murmured as they walked out of the Reilna suburb. Just as they exitted Naruto ran by, shouting his _hello_ and continued running before stopping ten feet away. "Yuuki!" Naruto turned around and ran back. "I found you!"

"Y-You were looking for me?" She murmured, confused.

"I still haven't taken you out for Ramen! You said I could another time!" Naruto grinned.

Yuuki's eyes widened, she forgot again. "N-Naruto... I ah... c-can't..I'm-"

_Well, she wants me to..._ Red smirked and placed his hand on the back of Yuuki's head before leaning down and bringing Yuuki into an embrace while his lips landed lightly on hers. Yuuki was taken aback but knew he was jealous of Naruto and wanted to prove she was _his_. Naruto gasped, and his mouth hung open. Red pulled back from the kiss and turned to Naruto.

"Is this a date that you were going to take her on?" Red asked quietly.

"Uh...well, it was sort of a date..." Naruto stuttered.

"You weren't planning on doing anything like what I just did, right?" Red asked, raising his eyebrows.

Naruto gulped. "No. I don't like her that way!" Naruto replied.

"H-He likes Sakura Haruno..." Yuuki mumbled to Red with a small laugh.

Red glanced at Yuuki before turning to Naruto. "Is this correct?"

Naruto's face turned a faint pink as he scratched his cheek and laughed nervously. "Kind of..." He cleared his throat. "I mean, Yuuki and I are just good friends!"

Red sighed and stood straight again. "I guess you can take her on this..._date_..."

Yuuki shook her head. "Naruto, I'm sorry that I keep putting this off, but today isn't a good time. I-I have stuff I need to do.."

Naruto frowned and sighed. "If you don't want to have Ramen with me, that's fine. You can be honest."

"I am being honest, Naruto, I sware." She gave him a soft smile. "I honestly just have things I need to do today... after being kicked from my home, I do have a lot I need to do..."

"That's great!" Naruto grinned. "Then whenever you have time! Believe it!"

"We also have a mission tomorrow, but I have no idea how long it is. Just incase you go looking for Yuuki again." Red smiled softly.

Naruto nodded before leaning towards Yuuki. "I still don't fully trust him." Naruto said before stepping back and grinning. "I'll see you then!" Naruto winked and began to run off. "OH!" Naruto shouted before urning around. "I almost forgot, Kaname says he's really sorry and regrets what he's done." Naruto smiled happily then delved into his thoughts. "Or _something_ like that..."

Yuuki scoffed and turned up her nose in disgust. "As if he said that..."

"He did, believe it!" Naruto grinned before turning and continuing to run off.

Red turned back to Yuuki and smirked. "Now there is no second guessing for him."

Yuuki just blushed. "You going to do that _everytime_ we're near someone?"

Red just laughed. "I only did it infront of your mother to warn her to keep her hands off of you, and I did it before Naruto because-"

"You were jealous of our friendship?" She smirked.

Red sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I was going to say because he's a brat that I don't trust around you."

"... I like my version." She smirked.

Red rolled his eyes. "Of course you do..."

Yuuki nodded and gasped slightly, pulling out a box from her backpack. "This is what I had to get..." She stated as she opened the box to reveal a small dagger with snakes ingraved into the handle. "It was given to me by my father before he died..."

"Do you mind?" Red asked as he reached out to grab the dagger.

She shook her head. "Go ahead."

Red took the dagger into his fingers softly to take a closer look. He spun it around a few times and looked at the extremely thin edge of the blade. "Do you have any idea what this is?" Red gasped.

"A dagger?" Yuuki stated obliviously.

"Have you ever heard of Yamatsu Nokido?" Red asked as he inspected the piece of gold in his hands.

Yuuki shook her head. "No, who is that?"

Red laughed. "Your father gave you this?" Red let out a little chuckle. "Do you know how he got this?"

"I only knew my dad until I was five, had he told me, I totally forgot."

Red spun the dagger around again and turned back to Yuuki. "Have you wielded this yourself yet?" Red asked. "Even by mistake?"

"I wanted to the day Dad was killed, but I didn't... Why you ask? What is so important about the dagger? I thought it was just any old dagger..."

Red looked around and spotted two people walking his way. He quickly placed the dagger back into the box and put it back into Yuuki's backpack. "Let's get back to my house first."

Once Red and Yuuki arrived at his house, they quickly greeted Rin and ran to Red's bedroom. Yuuki put her backpack down as Red guided her to his bed and they both sat down across from each other. Red's face brightly glowing as he held the box in his hands again. "Alright, do not be afraid of what is about to happen - if this is the real, authentic dagger that is." Red grinned.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow at Red but shrugged. "Whatever you say..."

Red removed the top of the box and pulled the dagger out gently and turned the dagger so that he was holding the blade between his thumb and index finger. "Wield this dagger as if you're going to wield any other sword...Just as Kaname wields his sword." Red said and tried to contain his excitement.

Yuuki was still confused with Red's actions, but took the dagger in her hand as he had instructed. Yuuki suddenly gasped as a rush of power seemed to go right through her. A yellow aura emitted from the dagger and surrounded her. Her eyes widened as she looked to Red. "Ahhh..."

Red's eyes widened slightly as he watched the scene before his eyes with expectancy. The yellow aura had filled his room and floated about, Yuuki's hair floating and the air in Red's room began to turn. Red's eyes widened more as he spotted something growing on the right side of her neck. It slowly spread down her and reached just before her collar bone to reveal a blue snake with its fangs barred.

"Kaito?" Rin knocked on the door softly. "What in the world are you doing in there?"

"Nevermind, Mother! Nothing bad is going on!" Red replied.

"Alright..." She mumbled. "I'm going to...trust you...on this."

Red let out a shaky breath as the aura receded back into the dagger, and Yuuki's hair settled back down on her neck. Red reached out and brushed her hair away to get a better look at the snake symbol. "A snake...your family centres around snakes, doesn't it?" Red chuckled.

Yuuki rested the dagger on her lap as she nodded. "Yeah, why?" She asked nervously.

"You'd have to look at it in the mirror." Red said, saying the last part with sensitivity.

Yuuki shook her head. "Nah uh! I can't!"

Red nodded in understanding. "It's a snake symbol, it comes from the back of your neck and down to here..." Red traced the snake of what he could see and smirked. "I never would have thought I'd be the one to witness this!"

"You're happy, but now I have another annoying marking on my body." She sighed.

Red shook his head. "You should be extremely proud of this marking." Red chuckled. "Yamatsu Nokido was - had to be the best sword user of all shinobi history. There was none greater than him. No one could win against him." Red ran his hand through his hair. "This was his special dagger that he created himself and instilled mighty power in it. It was originally made for his son. Although his son turned out to be an idiot and ended up dropping the dagger and losing it. How it ended up in your Father's hand is a miracle. He must of known, should of known, that it was Yamatsu's. With this dagger..." Red chuckled. "You don't even _need_ protection from me."

"I still want it." She laughed.

Red smiled. "This dagger holds incredible power, but it only goes to the first person who wields it like a sword. I'm extremely surprise that no one has ever wielded it! It's been over one hundred years! This is...it's undoubtedly a miracle." Red's eyes were widened. "But it also makes you a target." Red cuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"I've had it since I was five, if I was going to be a target, wouldn't I be one already?"

"Not if no one knew you had it. And since you hadn't actually wielded the dagger, the power wasn't transferred to you. This snake is a blunt slap-in-the-face type of symbol to anyone who knows who Yamatsu Nokido is."

Yuuki groaned. "Great..."

Red shrugged. "Thankfully, no one would dare attack you if you have the dagger on you - they would be a fool to."

"What about Hideki?" She mumbled. "Would he be a fool?"

"A fool with no brain. I'm not fully sure if he knows who Yamatsu Nokido is; it isn't exactly an everyday conversation. But if he does, he will think twice about meeting you himself. He'd probably send his servants to fetch you." Red chuckled and shook his head. "That coward."

Yuuki sighed. She wanted to see the snake symbol, but knew it would be a mistake.

Red pulled Yuuki into his arms and squeezed her tightly. "You don't understand how relieved I am. I can be garaunteed that wherever you are, if you have this dagger, you're safe and sound!"

Yuuki laughed and smiled. "I'm glad I just made your life easier."

"I would have given my life for you, Yuuki." Red pulled back to look into Yuuki's eyes. "_Willingly_. This dagger didn't make my life _easier_ but it makes me extremely happy."

Yuuki searched Red's eyes and listened to his words closely. "I-I would never want you to give your life for me, Red..."

"I doubt anyone would get past me too." Red shrugged egotistically and laughed. "No, seriously though. If it came down to it, if it involved giving my life to save you, I would."

Yuuki shook her head. "What would I do if you died and I lived? I don't have a family, remember?" She frowned.

"My Mother already loves you like a child, and my Father likes you as well." Red smiled awkwardly. "They don't typically take to someone so quickly."

Yuuki sighed. "Red, I'm serious... I-I'd be lost if you died.." She murmured quietly.

Red took Yuuki's hands into his and smiled at her. "Well, that will not be the case now." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You're one hundred per cent guarded by this dagger."

Yuuki sighed deeply. "You'll have to show me how to use it... the only thing I'd know how to do is stab." She laughed slightly.

Red scratched his cheek and laughed nervously. "I don't use swords, Yuuki. I'm not any skilled at them as you are. You'd have to learn from someone who knows about this type of stuff..." Red half frowned.

Yuuki groaned and moved to lay down on Red's bed. "Not Kaname... I don't want to see him!"

"It might bring you two closer..." Red shrugged.

"I know it would..." She sighed. "He's tried for years to teach me..."

"Were you pretending to pay attention?" Red raised an eyebrow. "Was it boredom, or not being able to understand?"

Yuuki shook her head. "Neither... it was a water clone I left while I ran off..."

Red shook his head and laughed. "Well, unless you know someone else you could learn from..." Red leaned back and shrugged.

"I-I'll... think on it..." She murmured, closing her eyes.

Red looked over Yuuki's new snake symbol and his eyes drifted to her left cheek where her Clan symbol sat. Another clan symbol sat on her right hip. Three symbols were now on Yuuki's body. Red reached over and moved his thumb across the clan's symbol on her hip. "You now have three symbols." Red chuckled. "They're quite interesting..."

Yuuki shivered under his touch. "I-I've always hated my markings." She laughed.

"They add to your beauty."

Yuuki just sighed and tried to stop the blood from rushing to her face. "I think I need separate training just to control blushing..." She said under her breath.

Red smiled and shook his head. "No, you're adorable when you blush like that."

Yuuki was unable to stop the blush this time as her face turned beat red. "Why must you do that?" She laughed.

"Because it's fun." Red whispered into Yuuki's ear before standing up.

Yuuki moved to sit up and smiled. "Can I ask you something?" She smirked. He nodded. "Are you ever going to tell your parents?" She asked, her face red again as she tilted her head slightly.

Red strolled casually over before picking Yuuki up into his arms. "Nah, they'll instantly figure it out..." Red smirked as he headed for the door and opened it.

"Wait! Put me down first!" She murmured.

Red sighed and placed her to her feet while blocking the pathway down the stairs. Yuuki raised an eyebrow at Red.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted me to put you down. Would you like to make yourself appropriate before I carry you down these stairs and to my Mother?" He raised and eyebrow with a smirk.

"N-Nothing is wrong w-with me... I just - wait, why do you want to carry me downstairs?" She gasped, blushing yet again.

Red shrugged before picking Yuuki back up into his arms and quickly descending the stairs to the living room. "Hm..."

Yuuki kept her arms around Red's neck to keep from falling. When they reached the bottom of the stairs she sighed. "Going to put me down now?"

Red smiled and shook his head. "Why would I do that?"

"What if your mom sees?" She mumbled quietly.

"See what?" Rin stepped out of the kitchen with a dish towel in her hand. "I knew you two were together." Rin rolled her eyes before leaving back into the kitchen.

Red looked at Yuuki and raised his eyebrow. "Hm...not what I was hoping for."

"What the heck were you hoping for then?" Yuuki asked nervously.

Red quickly made his way to the kitchen and stared at his Mother.

"Alright, alright!" Rin laughed. "I am extremely happy for you two." Rin giggled.

Red rolled his eyes and placed Yuuki to her feet. "Whatever." He sighed.

"I feel so lost on this..." Yuuki murmured awkwardly.

"Kaito's a little upset with my reaction. It's hard to get excited over something you've already been excited over." Rin laughed. "He's just a man...like his Father."

Red rolled his eyes and opened the fridge. "Yeah, yeah. Here we go again. You've already gone through this a million times with all the others." He looked at the top shelf and pulled out the milk carton.

"Wh-What others?" Yuuki murmured.

Rin shrugged. "Other girls that have followed him home."

"Keyword: followed." Red clarified.

Yuuki laughed slightly. "So they followed, and I was invited...?"

Red laughed. "Exactly right."

Rin laughed. "We knew you were the one just from that." Rin smiled and patted Yuuki's shoulder lightly. "He doesn't exactly hang out with the ladies - they 'become too attached and clingy' as Kaito put it," she explained.

Yuuki smiled and laughed. "Maybe I should ask you more about Red." She smirked as she glanced at Red.

Red turned to look at Yuuki. "You know most..." Red stated.

Rin glanced at Red before frowning and returning to the dishes. "Kaito is a strange child," she murmured. "It's always secrets with him!" She sighed and placed a plate in the dish rack before turning to Red. "Kaito, will you please just open up to me?"

"Yuuki is here." Red nodded towards Yuuki.

"She already knows, Kaito. Why would it make a difference if she is here? I was hoping you'd be more willing to open up."

"I'm sorry Mother, but I'm only protecting you."

"You are the child, I'm suppose to protect you!"

"Not with this situation." Red replied and placed the milk carton back into the fridge and sat a glass of milk infront of Yuuki. "Do you like milk?"

She was slightly taken aback by his sudden change of subject but nodded. "Yeah."

Red smiled and sat on the other side of the kitchen table, drinking his glass of milk casually.

Rin frowned and turned back to the dishes. "Kaito, I love you."

"I love you too, Mother."

Yuuki just smiled slightly as she drank her milk. After a few moments of silence Rin turned from the dishes and smiled. "Your Father's meeting ended up being dropped for some reason, by the way. He'll be back sometime tomorrow."

Red nodded and grunted. "Good. The squad is leaving for a mission tomorrow, so he'll be home to watch over you."

Rin smiled lovingly at her son and sighed. "And supper will be done soon." She turned to Yuuki and smiled. "Do you like stir fry?" She asked with a grin.

Red choked on his milk for second and recovered himself to clear his throat.

Yuuki laughed slightly at Red but nodded to Rin. "Yes, I do... should I be scared though...?"

Rin laughed and shook her head. "I make good stir fry, but Kaito hasn't had it in a long time."

Red shrugged. "It's okay."

Yuuki smirked. "You're like Tamatsu-sensai with apples but with your mom's stir fry, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't go to that extent." Red laughed before taking another sip of his milk. "I think I'm going to clean up for the night."

"Not going anywhere else tonight?" Rin asked.

Red shook his head. "We have a mission tomorrow and I figured that Yuuki and I should get a good nights sleep, and discard that past few days drama."

Yuuki laughed and smiled as she finished her glass of milk. Red smiled in return before standing and stretching.

"I'll be back after," he said.

Yuuki shrugged and nodded to Red before looking to Rin. "S-So you're really cool with my staying here, Rin?"

Rin laughed and nodded. "Most definitely! I would rather that over you outside on the streets. I'm sorry that you were kicked out of your house, I really am. I am also really happy to have met you though." She smiled softly.

Yuuki smiled in return before turning her gaze to the floor. "Honestly, me being kicked out couldn't be helped... I figured it would have happened sooner to be honest."

Rin crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Yuuki's form. "We are very happy to open our home to you, especially since Kaito now has at least _someone_ he's opening up to..."

Yuuki was taken aback in shock and couldn't seem to get her arms to move. "Th-Thanks..." She laughed nervously.

Rin gasped and moved back. "I-I'm sorry..." Rin murmured before standing up and straightening her apron.

Yuuki shook her head. "I-It's fine... I-I've just never been hugged by a mother before... not even my own..." She said nervously.

Rin bowed her head respectively. "I'm greatly sorry for that." She lifted her head again. "Is it uncomfortable?" She asked.

Yuuki shook her head and laughed softly. "N-No... it's honestly fine... just caught me off-guard.."

Rin smiled again and returned to the dishes to finish the last few. Yuuki stood looking around the kitchen, waiting for Red to come back.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're lucky you have special priveleges." Hideki glanced over at Crien standing in his doorway.

"Sorry... do you know how tiring to gets going back and forth?"

Hideki stared blankly at Crien. "Skip to the update on the girl."

"She's definetely living with Kaito. And they are dating. I saw them kiss and hug several times."

Hideki scratched his cheek and sighed. "Oh how I can't wait until Kaito see's my lips upon his girls..." Hideki thought for a moment and laughed. "Could you imagine the death glare I would recieve?"

Crien sighed and nodded. "Another thing... I heard them mention a mission they have tomorrow. It may be a good time to strike?"

Hideki considered it and nodded. "That would be a very decent time...but, it's a squad, there are four of them." Hideki paused for a moment.

"What if I could get the girl away from her squad? Then it could be easy..."

"If she leaves the squad at any point in time alone, go for it. She's a woman amoungst three men, I'm sure she'll be alone once or twice. But don't let them know of your presence when they're together. I've explained to you what Red can do, so just make sure you're hiding your presence." Hideki stated as he walked towards the door where Crien was standing. "Understand?"

Crien nodded and smirked. "Clearly. Besides, you know me. I'm the most slick and stealthy you have on your side." She laughed. "You know I'll do it."

"But _can_ you do it?" Hideki raised his eyebrow.

She scoffed. "Duh."

Hideki laughed before narrowing his eyes. "There is a punishment instore if you fail."

Crien just smiled. "Then I will not fail."

Hideki stared at Crien for a second before shutting the door in her face and turning back to what he was doing before Crien interrupted.

* * *

><p>Kaname sighed as Tamatsu and himself waited at the gates for Red and Yuuki to arrive.<p>

"I really highly do not wish to be on this mission." Kaname mumbled.

"You're on this squad, Kaname. And we were scheduled for this mission by the Hokage." Tamatsu stated.

"Yeah, well I gaurantee there will be a fair amount of tension..."

Tamatsu glanced over at Kaname and looked past him. "There's Sora, the man we need to escort."

* * *

><p>Red knocked on Yuuki's new bedroom door and waited for a moment to hear if there was any life on the other side.<p>

Yuuki opened the door and smiled. "Hey."

"I'll be downstairs waiting." Red replied and headed for the stairs.

Yuuki nodded and looked back into the room, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything before swinging her backpack over her shoulder and meeting Red downstairs. The two of them walked out of the house, saying one last goodbye to Rin and headed off to the village gates. When Taro returned home, Rin would let him know about the mission.

"Ah, there is the other two!" Tamatsu exclaimed as he pardoned himself as Sora was explaining the situation.

"We are not late." Red stated plainly.

"No, but if you were earlier we could have left by now." Tamatsu replied.

Yuuki was too busy trying to keep her eyes off of Kaname to really focus in on the conversation. Kaname was glaring at Red but trying not to make it too obvious.

"Sora, this is Red and Yuuki. They are the other two to the squad. And this is Sora, the man I mentioned that we needed to escort." Tamatsu introduced.

Red nodded and Sora nodded back.

"Not to be rude, but may I ask how old you are?" Red asked, studying the man infront of him.

Sora laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nah! It's fine!" He said. "I get that a lot. I look young, because I am young - I'm only seventeen."

"And why is it that you need to be escorted to...wheverer it is you need to be escorted?" Red asked.

"Moon Village." Tamatsu quickly chimed in.

"I am delivering a certain gift to a certain person." Sora replied.

Red nodded and glanced at Tamatsu. _Is that what he told the Hokage as well?_ Red sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Alright..." Red shrugged.

Sora eyed Red suspiciously and pulled out a grin. "Then shall we start heading out?"

Kaname jumped to his feet and nodded, sighing.

Tamatsu nodded before turning and heading out of the village. He walked along with Sora and Kaname, trying to entertain Sora while getting to know him. Meanwhile, Red walked with Yuuki a few yards back.

"Did you feel the lie?" Red asked.

Yuuki nodded. "Yep. I don't trust him.."

"The dissinence was strong." Red pursed his lips while concentrating on the mysterious person. He let out a chuckle before leaning to Yuuki. "He's a run-away."

Yuuki laughed slightly. "A run-away what?"

Red shrugged. "Apparently he's some kind of important figure from the Rain Village. He has something from the Rain Village-" Red narrowed his eyes. "He's committing treason against that Village."

Yuuki laughed slightly. "You're becoming like your dad..."

Red shrugged. "It has its benefits, I guess. But we need to do something about that."

"Should we tell Tamatsu-sensai?"

"Well according to that guy's anxiety, he's anticipating a capture. He has a few persuers, thus the reason he hired us - to protect him from them."

Yuuki sighed. "I think we need to protect ourselves before him... I've felt like I've been watched since we left the house..." She shivered at the thought.

Red shook his head. "It isn't from this guy. He's too naive. He means absolutely no harm to us." Red glanced over at Yuuki. "But indeed, I feel like something is off."

Yuuki sighed. "M-Maybe I'm just being paranoid..."

Red shook his head. "A small amount of paranoia can be good. And in a situation as we're in, it makes sense that we both feel like something is-"

"You're falling behind back there!" Sora called.

Red's mouth gapped as he narrowed his eyes at Sora. "He suspicious of our conversing." He chuckled. "As if we're plotting against him." He chuckled again and began to speed up a bit.

Yuuki also picked up her pace as she rested herr head on Red's shoulder. She sighed deeply as she looked at Kaname. "He's still mad at us..."

Red nodded. "He'll eventually give it up."

"I hope you're right..." She laughed slightly. "But you're always right, right?" She winked.

"What do you think?" Red smirked.

"Yep." She laughed.

The sun began to set over the horizon, and the forest began to turn darker and darker. Tamatsu had said that for today it was enough, that they should stop and rest for the night. They found a nice area where they could set up camp and they started a fire.

"I'll keep watch tonight." Red declared.

"It's nice of you to do that, Red, but you can't go all night. You'll be tire din the morning." Tamatsu stated.

"Then I'll wake you up halfway through the night." Red looked intently at Tamatsu.

By the look Red had given his sensai, Tamatsu knew that Red specifically trusted him to take his place. Tamatsu nodded and set up his place for sleep. The others did the same and soon they were sitting around the fire together. Red had brought a big bag of chips that they could pass around the fire.

Kaname sat away from the fire a fair distance away. He refused to sit with the others. Yuuki tried to enjoy herself, but she still had a creepy feeling surrounding her. Red glanced from Yuuki over to Kaname and stood up to walk over to him. He sat down beside Kaname and rested his arm on his knee's while he picked at the forest floor.

"Truce?" Red asked.

Kaname sighed deeply as he glanced at Red. "I-Is Yuuki at least happy with you?"

Red nodded and smiled. "From what I understand."

Kaname sighed again as he looked at the ground. "I'll truce as long as you give me your word never to harm her..."

"If I ever harm her, you can do the honors of killing me." Red smiled at Kaname. "How's that sound?"

Kaname chuckled slightly. "Tempting..." He sighed. "Alright, I truce... She's still mad at me?"

Red shrugged. "She's hurt and she's mad for certain reasons, but she still loves you like her brother."

"Alright..." Kaname sighed and looked back at Red. "If it's not asking too much, I think it'd be better if she remained living with you..."

"Currently, I'd agree." Red chuckled. He paused for to look out at the dark forest. "Will you come be part of the group now? You're very depressing."

Kaname laughed. "Yeah, I guess I can..."

Red smiled and patted Kaname's shoulder before returning beside Yuuki. Kaname got to his feet and sat across from Yuuki and Red, looking nervous.

_What the heck did you do?_ Yuuki asked Red, totally confused.

Red looked down at Yuuki and snaked his arm over her shoulder to bring her close. He smiled and turned to look at Kaname's nervous expression.

Yuuki didn't seem to understand but let herself relax in Red's embrace. Kaname glanced at the pair, however he didn't look as mad as Yuuki expected him to.

"Well, I'm going to get a head start on my sleep until you wake me, Red." Tamatsu tipped his head before moving to where he set up his blankets. "Good night."

Sora nodded. "It's been a long day..."

Red nodded. _I bet it has..._

"I think I might head off to sleep as well." Sora finished and tipped his head as well before moving to where he planned to sleep.

"I guess it's just the three of us." Red shrugged.

Kaname nodded as he looked up at Yuuki who in return raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you hated me..." Yuuki mumbled.

Kaname shook his head. "Did Naruto not find you?"

Yuuki instantly laughed, thinking of the events that had taken place when he had found them. "Yes." She replied.

Kaname scratched his neck. "I-I really am sorry..."

"Mhm." Yuuki mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

Red lowered his lips to Yuuki's ear and whispered, "He's humbling himself, Yuuki."

"I know..." She whispered back.

"Do you forgive him?" Red tried again.

"I haven't decided..." She groaned.

Kaname shifted awkwardly, being too far to hear the couple's whispering. "Y-Yuuki... I'm not asking you to forgive me, you know..."

Yuuki's emerald eyes shifted back to meet Kaname's similar gaze. "But you are." She sighed. "By apologizing you expect me to forgive you in return..."

Kaname sighed. "M-Maybe... but I don't expect it completely..."

"I'm not coming back." Yuuki hissed. "If Red keeps me in his home or not..."

Kaname nodded. "Don't blame you. Mother has been acting weird since yesterday..."

Yuuki smirked. _Probably 'cause of Red. _She thought to herself. "I'll forgive you I guess... on one condition." Yuuki mumbled.

"Which is?" Kaname asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to teach me..." She mumbled, her face heating up.

Kaname laughed. "Deal."

Red couldn't hide his grin, so he turned away from the two and bit his lip from laughing. _Thank you, Yuuki._

Yuuki sighed and looked around the area. Kaname yawned as he stood up. "Well, I'm joining the others... sure you don't want me to watch instead, Red?"

Red nodded. "Thank you, though. But tonight, I would rather do the honors."

Kaname shrugged. "Have fun then." He yawned again as he walked off to his bed that he had made.

"Besides, I can tell he's tired. I'm still fully awake." Red smirked and chuckled quietly.

"Don't push yourself too hard though..." Yuuki mumbled.

"Tamatsu-sensai agreed that he'd take over half way through the night." Red smiled.

"I know, I'm just saying..." She said with an unexpected yawn.

"You should probably head off to bed yourself."

Yuuki shrugged as she closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. "But I'm warm here.."

Red sighed before standing up and picking Yuuki up in his arms. "Your blankets will be warmer."

Yuuki pouted but shrugged. "Fine... I can walk there..."

Red ignored Yuuki and carried her over to where her blankets were, somewhere inbetween Sora and Kaname's. He let Yuuki down to her feet before pulling her in for one last embrace.

Yuuki smiled as she hugged him tightly before moving to lay down in her bed.

Red walked back over to the fire and sat down. The moon was high in the sky and the forest was silently still. The only noise that Red could hear was the crackle of the dying fire. He folded the chip bag and sat it to the side and he leaned back on his elbows. Sora was fast asleep, dreaming of his family. Red sighed and shook his head; the feeling that radiated from him was that of paranoia - it was a nightmare. Tamatsu rolled over and stretched his arms above his head. Red focused on him and chuckled with a raised eyebrow. The beautiful blonde in his dream opened he door while Tamatsu stood there with his precious apple. Red saw the blonde's face and knew immediately who it was.

_So Tamatsu-sensai has Hitomi-sensai on his mind?_ Red chuckled before looking at Kaname. A frown came to Red's lips as he saw the images fly through Kaname's mind; images off his mother and father happily together, his sister and himself playing on the living room floor. Red let out a soft sigh and turned to Yuuki. She rolled over on her side and let out a groan. She was scared, Red could sense. She was being chased, by something or someone, but she had no idea.

Red shook his head and looked off into the black forest. The fire had died down more until there was only glowing coals left. He closed his eyes to listen to any misplaced sounds, but heard none. He leaned back against the rock behind him and placed his hands behind his head while focusing back on Yuuki. He didn't like to see her in anguish, so he decided to try and cheer up her dream.

Crien lurked in the shadows, her eyes narrowing on Red who sat wide awake. She growled to herself as she tried to think of a plan. She didn't want to let Hideki down, but she didn't want to get caught either. She figured if she were to strike at all, when Red switched with his sensai would be the best time.

Every now and then, Red would rise to his feet and walk the perimetres of the area before sitting back down. Then he'd lie down, get back up, go for a light jog silently around the sleeping humans... The night dawn on, and eventually Red began to feel his tiredness come to him. He silently knelt before Tamatsu and lightly shook him awake.

Tamatsu yawned and opened his eyes to Red and nodded. "Just wait a few moments until I'm fully awake."

Red nodded in agreement and helped Tamatsu to his feet. "If anything happens, wake me immediately." Red muttered.

Tamatsu nodded. "Hopefully there will be no need for that."

"Agreed."

Tamatsu stretched his limbs and cracked his neck. He walked around a few minutes before nodding at Red. Red nodded back and moved over to where Yuuki slept. Tamatsu watched Red with an eyebrow raised as he glanced at Red's bedding in the opposite direction. Red ignored Tamatsu's questioning look as he laid down beside Yuuki and pulled himself closer to her, wrapping his arm lightly around her. The air was crispy on the outside of the blankets, but Red was okay with that; it would make it easier for him to awaken fully when he needed to. Yuuki's body stirred slightly when Red had pulled her closer. She mumbled something tiredly before she seemed to go back to a peaceful sleep.

Red slid his fingers lightly through Yuuki's hair before pulling her head to his chest and resting his chin on the top of her head. He took one last glance at Tamatsu and shut his eyes to fall asleep.

Crien smiled from the shadows as she gave herself an extra ten minutes to wait for Red to fall asleep. When she felt as though enough time had passed, she formed several hand seals before disguising her precence to Tamatsu as she silently stepped into the area.

Tamatsu walked around the rock that was beside where the fire had been placed and yawned once again. He was still forcing himself to become more awake. He looked over at the four who were sleeping and finally sat on the rock. So Red wasn't exactly how Tamatsu had pictured him to be. Turned out, Red actually had a soft heart after all, and one for Yuuki. Tamatsu scanned the sleeping bodies when he noticed something shift in his peripheral. He began to feel uneasy as he looked out into the darkness where something shifted. Something began to feel very wrong, but for some reason, part of him was feeling oddly much more at ease, much more calm.

When Crien realized Tamatasu didn't react to her, she silently moved past him over to the sleeping group. Her eyes narrowed on Red and then to Yuuki. _How to get her from him..._ She thought to herself as she tried to form a plan. She formed several hand seals before smirking, grabbing Yuuki's arm and slowly slipping her from Red's hold, thankfully, she didn't wake up.

Red walked down a familiar looking path. He felt he had definitely been there before, but he couldn't place it. The sun was high in the sky, some clouds were in the sky, and the path seemed to go on forever and ever. He continued to walk, yawning every now and then, looking off into the scenery... Red looked up into the sky as a breeze swept by him, and something was placed in his arms. He looked down to see Yuuki pressed against Red's chest with her arms around his torso. Red's arms were now around Yuuki as she looked up at him with that cute smile of hers. Red smiled in turn and chuckled. "You can be real oblivious sometimes, Kaito..." Yuuki giggled. Red sighed at the name Yuuki had used. Hadn't he told her not to call him that? Yuuki stretched on her tippy toes, moving towards his lips. Red didn't mind and he went to meet her half way when she pulled back.

"Yuuki?" Red murmured in confusion.

The grip she had on him began to loosen and she broke from his embrace. Red's face twisted in confusion as she smirked and began to walk away. "Never again, Kaito. You disgust me." Yuuki snapped her head back around and began to walk off in the distance.

Red's body began to ache and his knee's gave way. He fell to his knee's as his stomach began to knot, feeling as if he were going to be sick. Yuuki continued to verbalize her disgust of Red as she walked off, and her voice began to change in an eerie, creepy way that troubled Red. Red began to cough violently and he managed to look up. Yuuki had stopped, and as she slowly turned back to look at Red, he finally saw that it was no longer the one he loved, but the one he hated next to most.

"Cr-ien." Red choked out.

"Far too easy, Kaito." She smirked.

Red narrowed his eyes as he struggled to look around himself. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something shifted through the air, and he knew instantly in the moment that he was being effected by some illusion.

"Crien!" Red let out the scream of anger as he struggled to his feet. The ill feeling to his body was fighting against Red's determination as he stared at Crien standing a few yards away.

"Do me a favor, Kaito... don't wake up." She laughed.

Red narrowed his eyes at Crien as he stormed at her. She didn't move as he advanced, and when he was close enough he shoved his fist through Crien's chest. She smirked at Red as her body slowly disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

Red sat up instantly where he was laying. Yuuki had indeed disappeared from his arms, and Tamatsu casually looked around the area, turning to Red. "Bad dream?" Tamatsu asked.

Red jumped to his feet and ran at Tamatsu, punching him as hard as he could in the arm before focusing his mind on Yuuki.

Tamatsu rolled off the rock and groaned as he held his arm. The illusion was now broken, and Tamatsu tried to piece everything together.

_Yuuki, where did she take you?_

Instead of Yuuki's voice replying to Red, Crien's did. _She? I do have a name._

Red growled as he took off into the forest. The moment Crien spoke, her presence strengthened. The morning crisp air brushed against his skin as he flew between the tree's and tried to imagine where Crien was. _You're dead._

_Not yet... but your girl sure is hurting._ Crien's eerie laugh echoed in Red's mind.

Red narrowed his eyes as he began to focus more on Yuuki. Her presence began to grow strong the further he headed, much more so than Crien's. Red pushed himself harder and used his power in Taijutsu and allow extra speed.

_Can you feel it, Kaito? The pain she's in? How much she wished you hadn't let me get to her?_

Red gritted his teeth. He could feel that he was gaining on them, and it wasn't too long until Red spotted Crien off in the distance. He could feel Yuuki's pain much more intensely, and his eyes burn with fury as he watched Crien's hand collide with Yuuki's face. "Crien!" Red let out a roar of anger.

Crien laughed as she quickly picked up Yuuki and put her over her shoulder as she quickly ran off. Red gritted his teeth harder as he picked up the pace. He wasn't too far behind Crien, and he was determined to catch her.

Yuuki screamed in pain as she tried to get from Crien's hold. However, it was useless. Just before Red had spotted Crien, she had stabbed Yuuki in the chest but far enough away from her heart. She was bleeding profusely and could barely catch her breath. Crien noticed Red's pace getting faster so she tried to push herself harder.

Red noticed how Crien sped up as well, so Red lunged forward, throwing himself around her and forcing her against the tree by her side. The sudden shock of Crien's fragile body being slammed into the tree caused her to lose her grip on Yuuki. Crien gritted her teeth in pain while Yuuki laid motionless near the tree.

Red slammed his fist into Crien's gut and snarled. She gasped and narrowed her eyes at Red.

"Y-You're faster than I thought, K-Kaito..."

"I'm deadlier than you thought!" Red hissed and pulled her by her neck to throw her into the next tree. "You're not going to live after this!"

Crien gulped as she tried to think of an escape. _Hideki!_

Red moved quickly to pick her up and throw her in the air, jumping up as well to land a kick in her side. Crien reached the ground before Red did, but not on her feet. Red landed and lowered his head. "I vowed to protect her, and if killing you means protection, I will not hold back." Red growled and lifted his head as he pulled a kunai from his pouch and went to run at Crien. His head filled with the image of Crien lying lifelessly on the ground, but before he could plunge the kunai deep into her flesh, something made him stumble to the side. A pain shot through his head and down his neck, causing him to bend over in pain as he let out a loud wail of pain.

Crien sighed in relief as she stumbled to her feet and disappeared from the area, knowing that she would be in a fairly large amount of trouble when she returned to Hideki.

The pain suddenly disappeared from Red's body and he rubbed his forehead before searching for Crien. She was gone out of sight, but Yuuki was still lying beside the tree in critical condition. If Yuuki was in better condition, Red would have taken off after Crien. Red let out a grunt and quickly made his way to Yuuki to kneel beside her. Yuuki's body jerked as she coughed up blood. Her shirt was soaked in blood and she was barely able to breathe. Yuuki's eyes remained shut but she could feel a prencence.

Red inspected Yuuki's wound, trying to speak to her, but she wasn't replying. He gritted his teeth and carefully pulled Yuuki gently into his arms before leaving back for where the squad set up camp. The three others were now awake, speaking with each other in hushed tones. Red could hear the panic and anger in their voices.

Kaname spotted Red heading toward them and his eyes quickly widened. "Please tell me that's not Yuuki's blood..."

"We need to get to a hospital as quick as possible." Red stated.

Tamatsu took in a sharp breath and quickly exhaled. "Pack up your things immediately, leave all unimportant things behind, we need to move now."

Kaname's heart sank when Red had given his answer. Kaname quickly ran over to his backpack and slung it over his shoulder along with grabbing Yuuki's bag, ready to go when the others were.

Everyone had quickly packed their things and left for the next village. When they found a hospital, Red quickly went to the front desk and demanded a doctor. The receptionist looked at Yuuki in Red's arms and quickly ran off. Seconds later a doctor came in and led Red and Yuuki to the nearest availible room.

"I'm sorry, Sora, for the delay." Tamatsu said.

Sora quickly shook his head. "This is what I paid you for!"

"I don't think this ambush had anything to do with you..." Tamatsu said as he paced the hospital hall.

Kaname paced the floor, his heart racing. He looked to Tamatsu and sighed. "I thought you were keeping watch..."

Tamatsu gritted his teeth and shook his head. "I was... Whoever it was used some kind of genjutsu on me." He shook his head in anger. "I do not have any skill in genjutsu, but I know how it works. Whoever that was had strong genjutsu, and they made it extremely difficult to detect."

Kaname ran his hands through his hair and groaned. "I suck at it too... I wouldn't have been much help either..."

Tamatsu nodded. "Maybe we should all be training with Red." He laughed inspite of the situation.

"Is she going to be alright?" Red asked the doctor as he worked on Yuuki's wound.

The doctor continued to ignore Red as he continued to concentrate. Red tried the question again, but he was still being ignored. Anxiously, Red paced the room, running his hands through his hair.

"If you do not tell me, I will think the worst! Tell me: is she going to be alright or not?" Red was almost shouting.

The doctor glanced at him and sighed before turning to the nurse beside him. She spoke a few words back and the doctor paused to look at Red. "She's going to survive, for sure. But she's in critical condition, she may need to stay a while."

Red grunted. "We're on a mission."

The doctor nodded. "You're from the Village Hidden in the Leaf. She's not stable right now to move, but we can eventually transfer her at some point."

Red shook his head. "Is there anyway you could speed up her recovery?"

The doctor shrugged. "Our best medical ninja is not present at the moment. She will be back tomorrow."

Red shook his head again. "How long will she need to stay?"

The doctor looked at Yuuki for a moment and replied, "At least a day until we can transfer her. A week at most for her to be healed, and a little longer for full use of her arm again."

"Arm?" Red asked.

"She was stabbed here," The doctor pointed to the direct wound. "Which is connected to the muscles that assist in the movement of her arm. Whoever stabbed her, tore many of those muscles."

Red let out a shaky breath before leaving the room.

Sora noticed that Red was headed back to them, and he pointed him out.

Kaname quickly turned around to face Red, panic on his face. "W-Well? Do you know if she's going to be alright?"

Red nodded. "She needs to stay at least until tomorrow before she can be transferred back to Konoha. It'll be a week for a full recovery, and longer for her to use her arm again. What are we going to do about the mission?"

Tamatsu shrugged. "Well-"

"W-We could finish the mission..." Kaname sighed. "But you should stay here with Yuuki, Red..."

Red thought for a moment, turned back to the door and glanced at Sora before shaking his head. "Tamatsu will stay here with Yuuki, Kaname and I will finish the mission."

Tamatsu went to protest but Red quickly interrupted. "Yuuki will understand."

"The sensai must be with the squad." Tamatsu stated. "I need to oversee that the mission will be finished."

"I am a jounin myself, higher than your status. There is something that I need to finish." Red stated.

Tamatsu shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow for this."

Red sighed before leading Tamatsu down the hall. He began to talk in hushed tones to his sensai. "Kaname wants to finish this mission, and there is something that I need to do in the Hokage's favor. I need you to stay here to watch over Yuuki while Kaname and I finish this mission."

Tamatsu studied Red before sighing. "The village is not that far away, and I'm taking a big step to trust you, Red. This will be the only time."

Red nodded before leading the others out of the hospital.

"We must be quick." Red stated.

* * *

><p>The sun finally began to rise over the horizon, and Red yawned. "We should take a quick break."<p>

Kaname sighed. "Why? We're so close..."

Red shook his head. "We need to eat." He dropped his backpack and brought out another bag of chips. "Want any?"

Kaname shook his head. "I can't handle food right now..."

Red shrugged and sat down on the side of the path. He could feel the presence of many bodies gaining on them, but he didn't say anything.

Kaname sighed before looking to Red. "D-Do you sense anything?"

Red glanced up at Kaname. "What do you mean?" Red asked, trying to play it off.

Kaname shrugged - if Red didn't notice anything, then maybe he was just too tired. "N-Nothing... nevermind... I guess I'm just worried about Yuuki..."

Red nodded before looking away. Red had a feeling that Kaname would have second guessed himself if he played it off. But it didn't last long. Red quickly jumped to his feet and stretched his arms. "Are you sure you don't want any chips?" Red asked Kaname, trying to distract Kaname's racing mind. Red knew that Kaname was beginning to feel the presences.

Kaname shook his head as he played with his sword in the ground, trying to still and ignore what he believed to be his fatigue.

A laugh came from behind a rock not too far from where the three stood. A woman stepped out an looked at Sora. "You really had us fooled, Sora." the woman laughed.

Red glanced at the woman before looking at the others that appeared out of hiding. The woman stepped forward, and Sora stepped back.

"Them! They're the ones who are after me!" Sora shouted, pointing his finger in their direction.

"Why do you think?" The man beside the woman yelled in anger.

Kaname looked to Red, almost wanting to glare at him. He had felt people's precences, as did Red, however he lied!

"Please, Red, Kaname!" Sora pleaded. "They're dangerous!"

Kaname looked at Red then to his sword, stepping forward with it raised.

Red placed his hand on Kaname's arm to stop him. When Kaname gave him a confused look, Red simply shook his head. He turned around to Sora and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, Sora, but our job is to protect-"

"Then protect me! I'm paying you to protect me!" Sora screamed, stepping back from Red.

"To protect Konoha." Red finished.

"What are you talking about, Red?" Kaname asked, lowering his sword.

The woman who had laughed laughed again. "This little prince of ours is committing treason." She hissed.

"He has something extremely important to the Rain Village, that in the hands of another, it can be dangerous." Red explained.

Sora reached for the arm of his bag and held it tighter. "No!" He went to turn and run, but Red quickly had his arms behind his head. "If that item gets into the hands of the Moon Village's leader, a war will be waged, and with that war, Konoha will be dragged into it." Red finished explaining as he walked over to the woman and man.

"How do you know all that?" Kaname stuttered.

Red ignored Kaname momentarily and he apologized to the woman. "Here you go."

The woman bowed her head before tying the kids hands together. "He may be an important figure in our village, but now that he's committed treason, he's an important prisoner."

Red chuckled. "Again, I'm sorry about that."

The man shook his head. "We're indebted to you now. Our village owes you."

Red shook his head. "Just keep close watch on this kid, and keep that item - whatever it is - as safe as you can. The least Konoha needs is to fight in a war."

Kaname shook his head. "Red, what the heck is going on!"

The woman glanced at Kaname and back to Red. "I guess he had us all fooled except you, Red." She smiled slightly before walking along with the man off down the path towards the Rain Village.

Red turned back to Kaname. "We should head back for the hospital now." Red stated and began to walk.

Kaname just shook his head and sheathed his sword as he followed Red.

"If you want to know, ask Yuuki." Red finally replied to Kaname's question.

Kaname shook his head. "I honestly don't care now..."

Red chuckled and shrugged. "Then I guess you don't need to worry about how we knew."

Kaname shrugged. "Guess not."

The two finally made it back to the village where Yuuki was staying at the hospital by night fall. Tamatsu waited in the waiting room for the two to return. When they had, Tamatsu asked how it went.

"Let's just say that Sora was committing treason against his village. He was running away, banding with another village in order to destroy his village. Those who were after him now have him in custody and are taking him back to his village. Konoha would have been effected if it all took place, so all is well now." Red smiled.

Kaname shrugged. "I was lost on it all, so just listen to him..."

Tamatsu shook his head, ready to ask a question when Red quickly cut him off, "How's Yuuki?"

Tamatsu looked momentarily stunned before replying. "Another doctor came and helped speed her recovery. They're giving us a room to stay for the night, and then they're going to transfer her back to Konoha. We can go with them when they take her."

"H-Has she even woken up yet?" Kaname asked nervously.

Tamatsu nodded. "She was for a few minutes, but she was exhausted and went back to sleep."

Red quickly left the room and returned to the room the doctor had placed Yuuki. She laid on the bed, her eyes shut as she breathed regularily. Red sighed and sat down on the bed beside Yuuki, taking her good hand in his hand.

"Yuuki..." He whispered and brushed her bangs from her face.

Yuuki stirred slightly, mumbling something that Red couldn't catch.

Red leaned down and placed a kiss on Yuuki's hand before gently hugging her, being extremely careful of her arm. "Next time, Crien _will_ die."

"I-I'm sorry..." She whispered weakly, keeping her eyes shut. "I-I didn't notice her even th-there..."

Red sat up and looked down at Yuuki's face. Her eyes were shut still.

"No, no!" Red reassured. "It wasn't any of our fault. I mean, she has been training with Hideki and is fairly good in genjutsu. But...where is that dagger?" Red asked, suddenly grasping at something.

"M-My room." She whispered.

"Room? Why did you leave it, I told you to keep it on you at all times!"

Yuuki bit her lip. "I-I'm sorry... I-I figured it'd be useless if I didn't know how to use it.." She sniffled.

Red shook his head. "The dagger is more than just a weapon to be weilded. Sure, it more than weilding a kunai, but simply having it on your is protection in itself! You would have had more power, it could've helped healed you, it has so much power that you don't necessarily need to be able to use it." Red sighed and leaned back down to embrace her gently again. "I'm just glad you survived."

Yuuki's body trembled slighty in Red's arms. "I-I heard the doctor say that I wont be a-able to use my arm for a while..." She whispered, sorrow filling her voice.

"Until the muscles heal." Red nodded.

Yuuki finally opened her eyes. "Tamatsu said you and Kaname were going to f-finish the mission..."

Red nodded. "Mission complete. Those who were chasing him finally caught up to us and took him back to the village. He's now a prisoner in their eyes." Red smiled.

Using Yuuki's good hand, she wiped at her eyes where tears had formed. "I feel so useless on missions." She mumbled with a soft laugh.

Red shook his head. "Don't feel that way! This had nothing to do with the mission, it just happens that Hideki is the biggest jerk on earth."

"Happened on our first mission too." She pointed out.

Red chuckled. "Maybe the world is out to get me."

"How would it be out to get you if I'm the one getting captured?" Yuuki asked, searching his eyes.

"I've never been so controlled by one thing before, now what better way to get at me then through you?" Red replied. "You aren't useless, Yuuki."

She smiled slightly. "Sorry that you like me so much then." She laughed.

"Neither of us can help it." Red laughed.

Yuuki smiled before sighing. She bit her lip as she weakly tried to pull herself to a sitting position, wincing as she did so. Red gasped and carefully helped her up. "You should stay laying down, Yuuki."

She shook her head. "I hate being stuck in one place... I'll go mad..."

Red shook his head. "Fine. you can sit for a little while, but then you must lay down after."

Yuuki laughed. "You sound like the mother I never had."

Red rubbed Yuuki's cheek with his thumb. "I guess a mother's influence is great."

Yuuki smiled. "Thank you, though... for caring, I mean.."

Red shrugged. "I'd have a cold heart if I didn't."

She just laughed. "And that's another thing that separates you from Hideki."

Red nodded. "I bet you he doesn't really even care for Crien. If I kill her, Hideki would probably laugh it off."

Yuuki nodded. "It's kinda sad, really..." Yuuki blushed faintly as she leaned forward to kiss Red quickly. But as Yuuki went to pull back, Red placed his hand on the back of her neck to keep her there. She giggled lightly against his lips as she closed her eyes. Red's eyes softened as he watched Yuuki's eyes close, and closed his eyes as well. It suddenly felt as if Crien hadn't even ambushed the squad, and as if they weren't even at th hospital anymore. Red entwined his fingers with Yuuki's good hand and smiled.

Yuuki slowly broke the kiss to search his eyes, her face slightly red as she smiled. "I-I love you..." She murmured, turing her gaze away, slightly embarressed that she had let those words slip her mouth.

Red chuckled softly as he brought her back into the kiss. "I...love you too.." Red whispered between kisses.

Yuuki smiled as she melted into his arms again. Suddenly the two were interrupted when Kaname could be heard clearing his throat. "I can go." He murmrued awkwardly.

Red ignored Kaname's voice and he embraced Yuuki's form and kissed her again. "No..." Red kissed Yuuki again. "I'm finished." He finally broke from the kiss and chuckled at Yuuki's deep red face.

She burried her face into Red's shoulder. "H-Hi, Kaname..." She mumbled.

Kaname laughed nervously. "Obviously you feel better?"

"A-A bit.." She mumbled, her face feeling as though it was on fire.

Kaname just rolled his eyes. "Good to hear I guess." He said, looking to Red with a smirk. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling, sis... I can leave you two now..."

Red shrugged. "I think we're done, unless Yuuki wasn't finished."

Yuuki groaned, trying to bury her face further. Kaname just laughed. "I'll tell Tamatsu-sensai how you're doing." He said before walking out again.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Yuuki mumbled to Red.

Red shrugged. "I'm not just going to allow Kaname to interrupt like that." He smirked.

Yuuki laughed as she finally moved from his shoulder to sit straight again. "You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"An idiot who knows how to control you." Red chuckled before leaning forward, stopping an inch from her lips. "And make your heart flutter." He breathed.

Yuuki giggled and moved closer to connect their lips again. Red chuckled and twirled her hair around his fingers.

"It's addicting, isn't it?" She murmured with a laugh.

Red nodded as he took her hand and ran it through his hair. "Indeed." He laughed.

She just laughed as she tangled her fingers in his red and black hair. "I never noticed that your hair was soft." She murmured, her face heating up again.

"Again, a mothers influence." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "She'll probably influence you as well."

Yuuki smiled. "I wouldn't mind that." She lowered her head slightly to look at her lap. "Did I tell you she hugged me last night after you left the room?" She murmured quietly.

"My mother?" Red pursed his lips and shook his head. "Nope, you didn't."

"W-Well she did. I-I think I offended her with my shock though." She laughed slightly.

Red raised his eyebrow. "Shock?"

Yuuki moved to look back into his eyes. "I had never been hugged by my mother... or anyone else besides you or Kaname..."

"Well, she is a very loving person." Red ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. "I'm thinking that was her form of acceptance into the family."

"I-Into the family?" She stuttered. "S-Seriously?"

Red laughed and placed another kiss on her lips. "Yes, into the family."

Yuuki blushed faintly. "I-I'm not sure about that... I mean... she still doesn't know me..." She murmured.

"Well, she probably knows you better than a lot of people. I mean, she is my Father's wife." He chuckled.

Yuuki laughed. "W-Well, yeah I guess, but... I-I just don't want to.. intrude on your fam-"

Red quickly interrupted what Yuuki was saying with another kiss. "Don't say that." Red said somberly and pulled back to look into her eyes. "My mother has very good judgement, and she see's something about you that she very much likes."

Yuuki smiled slightly. "Would you really want to keep me around, Red?" She laughed.

"No." Red replied with a hint of completely honesty.

Yuuki's face twisted in confusion. "Then...?"

"I need to keep you around."

Yuuki sighed before smirking. "You do, eh?"

"I've never been inlove with anyone like this...ever." Red diverted his eyes and chuckled lightly. "You'd be the death of me."

Yuuki smiled. "You're such a softy sometimes."

Red shrugged. "I guess I sucked all the softness genes from my brother while we were in the womb." Red began to laugh.

Yuuki smiled slightly and nodded. "Guess so." She sighed and looked over her arm that was bandaged. "I still don't wanna sit here..."

"Then lie down."

Yuuki turned to glare at Red. "You know that's not what I meant."

"You aren't in any condition to stand. You lost a lot of blood, and your body is weak." Red stated.

She shurgged. "So I use walls as balance, big deal. I don't like hospitals..."

Red shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I would like your body strong before you try to put stress on it."

Yuuki stared blankly at Red. "You're really not gonna let me leave, are you?"

Once again Red shook his head. "Please, give it time."

She groaned in annoyance. "Fine I guess."

Red smiled and took her cheek in his hand. "Thank you."

She blushed and looked away from his gaze. "Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

><p>Crien stood nervously outside Hideki's door, holding her arm in pain. She was trying to think of the best way to approtch Hideki of her fail, but was unable to think of anything.<p>

"Get in here." Hideki's voice came harsh through the door.

Crien gulped as she pushed the door open and stepped inside with her head lowered. "H-Hideki-"

Hideki slammed the door behind Crien and slammed her up against the wall, his hand around her throat. "You failed."

She nodded slowly, only wincing slightly. "I-I underestimated Kaito..."

"He's my brother, Crien. He's not some idiot." Hideki shouted.

She nodded, closing her eyes and lowering her head further. "I-I understand that now..."

"He would have _killed_ you if I hadn't stopped him momentarily!" Hideki hissed before pushing her harder against the wall. He clenched his fingers around her neck, watching as she struggled and finally let go. Walking over to the table and taking the chairs in his hands to smash it off the floor. "We were this-" Hideki put an inch between in index and thumb finger. "-this close, Crien!" He yelled from where he stood. "If you hadn't felt the need to show him up!"

Crien fell to her knees, holding her neck as she kept her eyes shut. "I-I apologize..."

Hideki was beside her again and grabbed her by the hair to lift her to her feet. "This is only the beginning of the punishment." Hideki hissed in her ear before throwing her down onto the bed and grabbing her injured arm.

Crien resisted a hiss as she winced. She groaned slightly as she tried to keep her eyes closed, not daring to look at his deadly expression. Hideki bent her arm back behind her back and pushed his knee into her side. He watched her writher beneath his weight, waiting to hear that terrified sound we wanted to hear; pushing his knee harder and harder into her side, waiting.

Crien was unable to take the pain any longer as she screamed out in agony, tears slipping from her eyes. "H-Hideki!"

Hideki eased the pressure off slightly as he removed his knee and leaned forward to see her crying face. "That's right, cry." He hissed.

She gritted her teeth as she moved her head away from his direction, trying to stop her tears. When she moved her face from Hideki's sight, Hideki growled and rolled her over onto her back. He looked at her with a snarl before slapping her in the face with his hand. "You know to _never_ look away from me!" He hissed.

Crien sobbed as she nodded, still trying to avoid opening her eyes. Hideki stared at her weeping form for a moment, watching as her stomach contracted and shook with each sob. Her hair stuck to her face as tears streaked her face. Hideki let out a shaky breath as he observed the power he inflicted on the woman below. With another growl he leaned down and closed his mouth on hers.

Crien gaspsed slightly and tried to move away, not sure as to why he was kissing her so suddenly after hurting her. Hideki used his hands to steady her face from her trying to move away. Tears flowed over his fingers and he pushed her hair back from her forehead. "You're dispicable." He growled through his teeth.

Crien nodded as she tried to calm her breathing. Her body was still trembling as she tried to figure out why she wasn't being beaten anymore. Hideki pulled her into a sitting position and pressed her body against his in a tight embrace while he snarled again. "I can't believe you allowed yourself to fail like that, Crien."

She sighed deeply. "I-I know... I-I'm sorry... Y-you can put someone else on the case if you'd prefer someone elses loyalty..."

Hideki narrowed his eyes and barred his teeth. He grabbed her throat again and pushed her down into the bed. He hovered over her and leaned closer to her face. "Are you not loyal, Crien?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide with fear. "I-I am! Honest! I-I just figured because I failed you may not trust me on this case any longer!"

Hideki searched her eyes as he looked at her with complete anger. "I'm keeping you on the case..." He stated. "But the next time you fail me, I won't be this easy on you."

Crien nodded and gulped. "U-Understood..."

Hideki nodded once as he tightened his fingers once again on her throat, just enough for a slight reaction. She gasped for air as she closed her eyes, tears forming in her eyes again. Hideki smirked and chuckled deeply before pressing his lips agains hers again. "Yes, that's how you should react."

Crien sobbed as she reached up to carefully try and move his hand away from her throat so she could breathe. His fingers moved from her throat and entwined with her fingers. His other hand moving to hers and entwining those fingers as well. Crien relaxed again as she tried to breath again while kissing back.

"Next time..." Hideki said and kissed her again. "Fight back a little. It makes it more interesting."

Crien sighed and nodded.

Hideki nodded and began to kiss her once again. She carefully moved her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

* * *

><p>Yuuki winced as she tried to sit up again. Red had left the room for a moment and was going to try and get up while he was out, however, it wasn't working as she had hoped. Yuuki had been sleeping when she was being transferred from the small village's hospital back to Kononha's and now that she was awake, she wanted to get moving again.<p>

Back at Red's house, Taro and Rin had learned that Yuuki was currently hospitalized, and since Taro had a meeting with a few shinobi, Rin left for a visit with Yuuki alone. She knocked softly on the wall beside the door, looking in to see Yuuki's attempt at standing up. "Oh dear!" Rin gasped and quickly made her way to Yuuki's side.

Yuuki's eyes widened slighty as she winced more, the pain almost enough to cause her to pass out. "R-Rin?" She gasped.

Rin shook her head and gently forced Yuuki to lay back down. "You're not in the condition to stand!"

Yuuki winced again and nodded. "B-But I'm bored in bed..." She murmured awkwardly.

Rin shook her head again. "You're hospitalized for a reason, my dear!" She stated. "You must rest until you're stronger!"

"Y-You sound like Red." She murmured with a laugh.

Rin laughed before looking at Yuuki with care. "I didn't know exactly what happened until I was told you were hospitalized, and I was thinking something worse." She sighed with relief. "I'm so glad you're going to be fine!" Rin carefully reached out for a hug, leaving enough space for Yuuki to respond, just incase she was uncomfortable with hugging yet.

Yuuki smiled slightly and moved to hug Rin with her good arm. "Thank you."

Rin stroked Yuuki's hair and began to weep. "I sensed Red's anguish and fear, and I had no idea what was going on. No way of helping." She pulled back and wiped her stray tears. "I'm sorry, look at me." She tried to laugh it off.

Yuuki just smiled and looked at the floor. "No, no... it's really fine. I-I'm actually kinda happy you care for me like your own child..."

Rin paused and smiled. She sniffled and wiped her tears again with her sleeve. "Taro wanted to be here as well, but he needed to attend an important meeting. As soon as it's finished he wants to visit."

Yuuki looked at Rin with a shocked expression. "R-Really? Him too?"

"Yes, me too." Taro stepped in the doorway and waved slightly.

"Taro, honey?" Rin turned in confusion.

Taro shrugged. "I asked to reschedule in a couple of hours. I figured this is more important..."

Rin looked at Taro, baffled. She turned to Yuuki, but was lost at words. Taro sighed and walked over to stand beside Rin. "Are you feeling alright now?" Taro asked.

Yuuki weakly pulled herself to a sitting position and nodded. "Y-Yeah. B-But you didn't have to reschedule, Taro..." She murmured awkwardly, not used to so much care toward her.

Taro shrugged his shoulders. He chuckled lightly. "If Kaito would go through so much trouble for you, I'd be happy to reschedule any day."

Yuuki's eyes widened as she looked at her lap, trying to keep herself from crying. "W-Well... you still don't have to..."

Taro shook his head and placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. "We want to."

A soft knock came at the door and Red stepped in with a glass of water. "Mother, Father." He nodded and handed the cup to Yuuki.

Yuuki took the glass and took a sip before setting it down to wipe her eyes. "Thanks." She murmured to Red.

"I thought you had a meeting..." Red said, turning to his father.

Taro shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure Yuuki knew she was loved." Taro looked down at Yuuki's shocked face now staring at him. He winked at her before continuing. "Seeing as our son isn't about to let you go."

Yuuki looked back at her lap as she covered her mouth with her good hand, unable to reply to Taro. Rin's expression softened as she placed her hand on Yuuki's knee. "It's fine if you cry, Yuuki."

A sob escaped her throat as she no longer tried to hold it back. Her eyes closed as she cried freely trying to muffle the sound with her hand. Rin moved closer and wrapped her arms softly around Yuuki's torso. Rin looked up at Red and nodded towards him. When she stood up, Red took her place and pulled Yuuki into his arms.

"We'll be back for another visit, Yuuki." Taro said softly.

"And you better be resting, missy!" Rin pretended to scold Yuuki. "I don't want you trying to stand again unless the hospital says you're strong enough!"

Yuuki's eyes widened as she looked from Rin to Red, expecting to see a glare on his face. Instead, Red's face had softened with concern as he looked at Yuuki with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed nervously. "I-I was bored..."

Red shook his head before turning and watching his parents walk from the room.

"Rest up!" Was his mother's last words.

Yuuki blushed as she looked to Red. "That was just weird for me..." She whispered.

"You'll have to get used to my family's love." Red laughed softly as he wiped Yuuki's tears with his thumb.

She smiled at him. "I-I feel bad that your father dropped his meeting to come and see me though..."

Red shook his head. "He cares for you like a daughter, Yuuki, and he wouldn't pick a meeting over his daughter."

A lump formed in Yuuki's throat as she looked down again. "D-Daughter?"

"As I said, you're basically part of the family now." He whispered gently while stroking her cheek.

Yuuki smiled slightly as she looked back up at Red again. "You've fixed my life in far too many ways, you know that?"

Red smiled. "And in turn."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as she continued to smile, exhaling in content.


	14. Chapter 14

Yuuki yawned as she sat up, only wincing slightly. A nurse had come into the room a few minutes before to tell her that she was free to go. It had been just over a week since she was attacked by Crien, but she honestly didn't mind. She had grown closer with Taro ad Rin considering how often they came to see her, and even her and Red grew closer; she smiled at the thought - not to mention how kind Kaname had been treating her, even with how many times he walked in on Red and her. She pulled herself to her feet and slowly tried to stretch out her arm a bit, but could only stretch it less than half of what it was meant to, so she set her arm back at her side, letting the pain subside.

She gathered up her things from around the room, slipping her backpack on over her good shoulder before she heard another soft knock to her door. She looked up to see a nurse again.

"Miss. Reilna, that boy, Red, told me to tell you he's waiting downstairs at the gates." The nurse said with a soft smile.

Yuuki blushed faintly but nodded. "Th-Thanks..."

"And he brought you a change of clothes." She said and handed her a box.

The nurse smiled and walked out again. Yuuki looked at the box with a confused expression. She set her backpack back onto the bed and opened to box to see a simple but beautiful white dress. Yuuki blushed faintly and sighed.

"He doesn't really want me to wear this... does he?" She laughed to herself as she carefully changed into the dress and put her other clothes into her backpack before slinging it back over her good shoulder. Yuuki took one last look around the room before making her way through the hospital to the gates where Red was waiting.

Red waited outside the hospital gates. The nurse had told him the appointed time of her dismissal, and Red had told her in return to have Yuuki meet him just outside the gates to the hospital. He heard the door finally open, and peeked out from behind the stone wall to see Yuuki looking awkward. He noticed that she had actually willingly put on the white dress his mother gave him, and he had to admit - she looked quite beautiful in it. Red smiled and slipped back behind the wall.

Yuuki walked closer to the gates. Her eyes searching the area for Red, however she didn't notice him anywhere. She shrugged and stepped through the gates to the otherside and Red poked his head out to meet Yuuki's surprised expression. "You kept me waiting." Red said jokingly with a serious tone.

Yuuki laughed and blushed slightly. "I thought maybe you decided to leave." She giggled, shifting her backpack on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful." Red mumbled with a smile.

Yuuki's face instantly turned beat red as she diverted her eyes to the ground. "Th-Thanks... I-I was almost n-not going to wear it..." Yuuki turned to look at Red again, taking a better look at him and realizing he was wearing dress pants and a white dress shirt.

Red shook his head and took her hand in his. "I want to take you somewhere." He smiled as he took the bag from Yuuki's shoulder and slung it over his shoulder.

Yuuki smiled slightly. "Where?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Red said and smiled.

Yuuki laughed slighty. "It's no fun guessing." She smirked, trying an attempt at reading his mind, however, nothing was there. "Hey! You're blocking me out!" She gasped, trying not to laugh at him.

He leaned to place his mouth at her ear. "I don't want you to guess, I want you to see."

Yuuki just sighed. "Alright, Red." She smiled. "Lead the way then."

Red lead her down the road and out onto a vacant path. They walked for a while, and he took her to a secluded village not too far from the main part of the village. The water was flowing softly, making a relaxing sound. There was a blanket off the banks of the river with a basket on the side.

Yuuki's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at Red. "Y-You're k-kidding, right?" She asked, her face heating up instantly.

Red shook his head and lead her to the blanket to take a seat. "You're hungry, correct?"

"W-Well yeah but... you didn't have to do this..." She mumbled.

Red shrugged. "I didn't make the food, my mother did." He chuckled. "But I thought I'd use the food for this occasion."

Yuuki shook her head with a small laugh as she sat down on her knees on the blanket. "Well, thanks then." She mumbled.

Red smiled and brought the food from the basket, setting it out in front of them. They ate at first in silence, but Red began to make small talk. When they were finished they watched the water flow down the river as fish travelled the opposite direction. Finally, Red laid back, and Yuuki moved to lay down beside him with her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to his breathing, unable to stop herself from smiling. Red stroked her hair and twirled it in his fingers as he stared up at the sky.

"So, your mom knew about all this I suppose?" Yuuki mumbled with a laugh.

"She agreed to cook the food." Red laughed lightly. "In my opinion, her food is the best."

Yuuki smiled and nodded. "You know, the outfits weren't really necessary..."

Red shrugged and sat up, bringing Yuuki up with him. "I wanted this to be special for you, so I assumed you would like it if we were a little dressed up." He shrugged and shifted slightly to reach into the food basket.

Yuuki just laughed. "We didn't need to dress up for things to be special - every moment with you is special." She mumured.

Red turned to look at her with his hand stuck in the basket. His lips turned up into a half smile. "Then I wanted it to be perfect." He brought out a small long box and brought it infront of Yuuki. "This is for you."

Yuuki's face twisted in confusion. "R-Red, you really didn't have to do this..."

He nudged the box forward into her hand. "I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

Yuuki just smiled as she rolled her eyes and opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold chained necklace. The pendant was almost like a star with two rings circling a pearl. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Red. "I-It's beautiful..."

Red smiled. "It's been in the family for a few generations, and we all agreed that we wanted you to have it."

Yuuki smiled and looked back down at the necklace. "I-If you're all really sure..."

Red nodded and pulled the necklace from the box, moving forward to put it around her neck. He pulled her hair out from under the chain and moved his hands to the sides of her face. "It really suits you - beautiful."

Yuuki smiled at Red as she moved to kiss him softly, murmuring, "Thank you."

Red smiled in return and moved his arm around her torso, his other hand entwining fingers with hers. Yuuki smiled against his lips before breaking the kiss, her face slightly red. "S-So... now what?"

"I don't know about you..but I'm quite enjoying the moment right now." Red smiled softly.

Yuuki blushed more and laughed. "I-I am too." She agreed, using her good arm to hug him close.

Red's hand traced the side of the arm that was injured and lifted it up slowly to look at it. "It's healing well so far." Red whispered.

Yuuki winced slightly but nodded. "I couldn't even move it at all yesterday."

He leaned his head down and kissed her hand before looking up at Yuuki. "That's great." He continued to look at her before his smile disappeared and turned into a frown. He pulled her close again and kissed her hair. "Next time, Crien will be dead."

Yuuki sighed deeply. "Red, I know you're mad at her for this, but it was almost a good thing..." She murmured awkwardly.

Red shook his head and his embrace tightened. "I'm angry at myself. I'm a genjutsu user who doesn't even know how detect illusions properly. I don't want this to happen again, to see you go through all this pain."

Yuuki shook her head and moved to look into his eyes, moving her hand to his cheek. "Red, this wasn't your fault. You said so yourself Crien was taught directly by Hideki. Please, don't blame yourself..."

"Taught directly by him or not... He's a pathetic excuse for a shinobi, and the minute I get my hands on him, he is dead. And Crien will be right there with him."

Yuuki sighed and closed her eyes. "Just don't be reckless. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You won't." Red smiled lovingly, his fingers playing with hers.

She opened her eyes again and smiled back. "I promise once I have use of my arm again, I'll get Kaname to teach me how to use that dagger."

Red nodded. "That would be good."

Yuuki smiled. "Kaname seems to be getting better with you I've noticed."

"We truced back at the fire." Red smirked.

"So _that'_s what you did!"

Red shrugged. "I was tired of his attitude."

Yuuki just laughed. "Well, I'm glad you did that then. Things have been pleasent since."

"Indeed." Red smirked and laid back down onto his back. "It definitely has been interesting."

Yuuki giggled as she looked down at Red. "You think everything is interesting."

Red shrugged again and pulld Yuuki down beside him. "I think you're interesting."

She smiled. "You've told me that many times, Red." She laughed.

"It's the truth." Red smiled and leaned onto his side with his hand proping his head up. "The necklace looks very beautiful on you..." Red smiled with a nod of satisfaction.

Yuuki blushed faintly as she diverted her gaze from him. "I-I can't tell, but I believe you."

"I do have good judgement." Red laughed and flashed a coy smile.

Yuuki just smiled. "I think you're also pretty full of yourself." She said with a wink.

"I'm also full of you." Red winked, his attempt at a cheezy line.

Yuuki used her hand to cover her mouth as she laughed. "Yep, you're definitely cute." She laughed more.

Red shook his head. "If anyone is cute, it's you." He said.

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Can't I ever compliment you without one in return?"

Red stared at her for a moment with a blank expression and shrugged. "Fine, compliment me - but, it has to be a compliment that cannot be returned."

Yuuki blushed. "Now I feel pressured." She murmured.

Red smirked. "Don't be. But I'm _interested_ in what you have to say."

Yuuki sighed, still blushing. "I-I love how you watch over me." She murmured, face getting redder as she felt embaressed.

Red shook his head. "As you can see, I failed the last time. What's another?"

Yuuki laughed slightly, smirking. "How about how you saved me from my mother - how you allowed me to be apart of your family?" She laughed, feeling stupid.

"That still falls under the protection compliment." Red rolled his eyes in a waiting manner.

Yuuki smirked as she leaned closer, her face inches from his. "Then how about how hamdsome you are and how lucky I am to call you mine?"

"I could say just how beautiful you are and how I'm lucky to have you." Red shrugged, his eyes still looking away.

"Fine, then I fail." She laughed. "But I still think you're cute." She smiled.

Red sighed. "Got nothing else?"

"Course I do, I just can't seem to say them." She murmured.

Red shook his head. "I think I need to hear them." He looked back at Yuuki and nodded firmly. "Yupp, I do."

"I-I like the way you make me feel so loved and accepted, dispite how annoying I can be." She murmured, keeping her eyes off of him.

Red chuckled. "Annoying? That's hardly the truth."

Yuuki laughed, still looking at the blanket. "Y-You don't think so?"

Red shook his head and reached up to brush hr hair behind her ear. "I'm not attracted to annoying woman."

Yuuki smiled and looked at Red. "Alright, then I guess I'm not as I annoying as I thought... maybe I just annoy myself." she laughed.

"Do you feel bad?" Red asked. "You say you annoy yourself, are you depressed or something?"

Yuuki scratched her head as she shook it. "No, I'm not... I've been annoyed with myself since I was young. I always felt inferior to Kaname, and then no motherly support made it worse. I was always asked out by boys at the academy, but I never said yes, only because I didn't think they meant it." She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "Do you want to know why I refuse to look at mirrors?" She asked, looking back at him.

Red frowned with sympathy as he stared into Yuuki's hurting eyes. He nodded in reply to her question; he knew she'd tell him eventually.

She sighed deeply and ran a hand nervously through her hair. "When I do, I-I panic. I always break them because it's never... me, that I see. I see myself as a young girl covered in my fathers blood." She took in a shaky breath. "I don't know what I look like at this age, Red."

"And you want to?" Red nodded.

She shrugged. "I guess. I don't know if I'd like what I see..."

"You're beautiful, Yuuki. There is nothing wrong with you."

"Not a thing?" She asked with a small laugh.

"I think you'd agreed if you saw for yourself, and this necklace just compliments you well."

Yuuki smiled. "Well, I still believe you... b-but I dunno if I can ever see how I look..."

"Come on." Red said and stood up, reaching his hand out for Yuuki to take.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow but took his hand with her good one, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "What now?"


	15. Chapter 15

Red quickly packed up the stuff he had used and lead Yuuki back to the house. He set the stuff down in the kitchen before leading Yuuki up to the upstairs bathroom. On the back of the door there was a body length mirror that he wanted to use for an experiment. He pulled Yuuki in and shut the door behind her while keeping her facing him. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Yuuki nodded slowly. "Y-You aren't really going to try this, are you? I will break it..." She murmured.

Red walked behind Yuuki and put his hands over her eyes before turning her around to face the mirror. He studied Yuuki's nervous posture through the reflection and waited for a moment. "We can always buy a new one if this doesn't work." Red shrugged.

Yuuki gulped. "Th-This won't be different then any other time... I know it won't work..."

"It's worth a try." Red shrugged. "Keep your eyes shut until I say..." Red slowly moved his hands from her eyes and wrapped his arms around Yuuki's torso, resting his head against the side of her head. "Open slowly."

Yuuki hesistated for a moment before slowly opening her eyes. Yuuki's body trembled slightly as she saw what she always feared - her as a young girl with ripped clothes soaked in her fathers blood with tears streaming down her cheeks. She bit her lip, tempted to shut them. Red could feel her body tense in his arms and he pushed his lips to her cheek and whispered, "I'm here."

Yuuki gulped as she looked at Red in peripheral before back at the mirror, however this time it was different. First she noticed Red with his arms around a thin female's body. She blinked a few times as she tried to take in the image. The woman had her shade of hair, and had deep green eyes, similar to Kaname's. She looked over the clothing and realized it was the white dress the nurse had given her to wear that was actually from Red and Rin. She took a close look at the two markings that were visible on her body - a pink and purple Reilna clan crest and a blue snake on her neck. She saw a small bandage wrapped around her shoulder the same place she had been stabbed. She then looked at the beautiful golden necklace that sat around the female's neck, it was exactly what she had seen in the box earlier. She nervously reached to touch the pendent as she looked over herself, unable to speak a word.

Red looked through the hair hanging in his face into Yuuki's eyes through the mirror. His lips still pressed against her cheek. He pulled back slightly and smiled. "See? Beautiful."

Yuuki looked to Red in the mirror, smiling softly. "I-I don't understand... how this is working..."

"I guess you can compliment me now by saying I can make you do things you never knew you could." He smirked and winked.

Yuuki smiled slightly. "W-We look good together..." She murmured, embarressed.

Red nodded. "You make me look more than original." He chuckled.

Yuuki laughed and turned in Red's arms to be face to face with him. "No wonder you fell for me."

Red chuckled and moved forward to kiss her gently. "Of course."

Yuuki smiled against his lips before turning back to look at her reflection. "Did your mother know this dress would fit me when she gave it to you?" She giggled.

"We figured it would since she isn't that much bigger than you." Red smiled. "It's beautiful on you, is that what you're thinking?"

"W-Well, if that's really me, than yes." She murmured with a blush.

"Who else am I doing this to?" Red pressed his lips to her skin right below her ear. "I wouldn't dare dream of kissing another."

Yuuki blushed slightly. "It kinda bothers me how much I look like my mother though..."

Red thought for a moment and chuckled. "I'm definitely not attracted to your mother, but you..." Red looked back into the mirror and embraced her tighter. "You seem to have a powerful impact on me."

Yuuki smiled and faced Red again. "I love you, Red."

Red looked down into Yuuki's innocent eyes before swooping down to steal yet another kiss. "I love you as well."

* * *

><p>Yuuki yawned as she sat up in bed, stretching her arms above her head. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had only a slight tinge of pain. Carefully she moved her arm around, stretching out the muscles. She grinned to herself as she climbed from bed and went downstairs to fetch a drink, figuring she was the only one awake during the early morning hour.<p>

She made it to the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for a drink when she realized she wasn't alone. Red snuck up behind her and leaned over her form, peering into the fridge along with her. "Good morning." He said groggily.

Yuuki smiled as she turned to face Red. "What are you doing up so early? I thought I was usually the only one to do that?" She giggled.

Red shrugged. "I guess I heard you awake..."

Yuuki laughed before gasping. "Guess what!" She smiled.

Red smiled and reached for her arm, gently moving it around. "I'm happy to see that you're healing quite nicely."

Yuuki smiled to Red. "I only have a very weak sense of pain. I'm basically back to normal."

Red smiled and nodded as he looked into Yuuki's eyes with content. Yuuki blushed faintly and turned back to the fridge, pulling out a jug of juice, moving over to the cupboard and pulling out a glass, filling it up halfway before returning the jug to the fridge. She leaned against the counter as she looked to Red, not sure as to what to say as she took a sip of her juice. Red leaned back against the wall behind him and crossed his arms as he continued to stare into Yuuki's eyes with a smirk.

"What?" She asked, blushing slightly. "Why do you keep looking at me?"

Red ignored Yuuki's question as he reached his arms above his head and stretched with a yawn, returning to his position of looking at Yuuki. Yuuki rolled her eyes with a small laugh as she finished her juice before setting the glass in the sink. She walked over to Red and stood infront of him with her hands on his arms that were still crossed over his chest.

"What?" She repeated, looking into his grey eyes with a faint smirk.

Red raised his eyebrows, before studying Yuuki still in her pajama's with her hair in a messy bun. He let out a little chuckle before turning and leaving the kitchen. Yuuki rolled her eyes and followed.

"Why are you acting so secretive?" Yuuki asked, making a face.

Red leaned back on the arm of the couch before dropping back down onto the cushion and yawning. Yuuki sighed. "If you're tired, go back to bed." She murmured, moving to go back upstairs herself.

Red shook his head. "I'm not tired, Yuuki. My body is still on wake-up mode."

Yuuki giggled as she turned to look at him before making her way upstairs. "Then wake up!" She called back with another giggle. Red cranned his neck to watch her as she ascended the stairs.

"What, leaving me already?" Red asked and raised an eyebrow.

Yuuki poked her head in view with a laugh. "I'm having a shower." She stated.

Red's mind blanked momentarily and he looked away. "Alright."

Yuuki rolled her eyes with a laugh before leaving Red's sight again. It was about ten minutes before Yuuki returned downstairs, fully dressed and her hair still messy - she never bothered with combing it. Red was still lying on the couch, his one arm extended above his head while the other rested on his chest. Somewhere between thinking and resting, Red had fallen asleep again. His chest rose and fell as his breathing regulated, his mouth half parted.

Yuuki shook her head slightly with a smile as she silently moved over to the couch and gently sat down on it. She brushed some hair from his eyes as she looked him over. She lightly traced her fingers over his cheek as she watched him sleep. She slowly leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Not tired, eh?" She murmured quietly with a small giggle.

Red let out a quick breath as his head moved away from Yuuki, his hair moving back over his eyes. He went to move the arm above his head but it knocked Yuuki in the back. Red grunted and sighed. Yuuki laughed slightly as she stood back up. "Guess I'll move." She murmured to herself, looking around, trying to decide what to do until Red woke up.

A sigh came from down the hall as Taro slumbered from his and Rin's bedroom door. He walked down the hall and out to the living room. Red was lying on the couch fast asleep, and Yuuki was walking around, waiting. "Good morning." Taro said and quickly waved his hand.

Yuuki turned toward the voice and smiled. "Morning, Taro." She smiled, using her newly healed arm to wave to him in return.

"I see you're almost fully healed." Taro smiled.

Yuuki smiled in return as she nodded. She then looked down at Red. "He was awake... but he seemed to have passed out when I went to have my shower." She said with a small laugh.

Taro chuckled as well. "That boy has too much Yuuki on his mind." He nodded to Yuuki and walked into the kitchen.

Yuuki blushed faintly before following Taro to the kitchen. "How mad you think he'd be if I woke him?" She asked with a smirk.

Taro shook his head. "I doubt very much. Rin and I have raised him to be able to go with the flow, and change himself to fit the current situation."

Yuuki laughed. "Yeah, I've noticed that..."

"Go ahead, wake him up if you'd like." Taro smiled as he poured himself a glass of water and began to gulp it down

Yuuki shrugged as she walked back to the living room and looked down at Red. He looked so peaceful, could she really bring herself to wake him? She sighed as she hesitiated before lightly shaking his shoulder. "Red?"

Red rolled his head over again and grabbed her wrist gently while sleeping. Yuuki giggled softly as she knelt down beside the couch. "Red?" She asked again, pushing hair from his eyes.

Red moved his head in her direction and slowly opened his eyes drowsily. "Yuuki..." He whispered softly.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek before pulling back. "You fell asleep on me." She smirked.

"What?" Red reached up and rubbed his eyes, confusion taking over. Red suddenly began to panic and he reached for Yuuki's hand as it swept the hair from his forehead. "Yuuki..." He said frantically and quickly sat up. He searched the room in a frenzy.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow as she looked at Red. "Calm down. I'm right here..." She smiled. "Don't worry."

Red's face twisted in confusion as he turned to look into Yuuki's eyes. He let out a shaky breath before quickly pulling Yuuki in. "Never..." Red mumbled under his breath. He thought about his arms around this fragile girl and suddenly refused to let go.

"R-Red? What's wrong?" Yuuki murmured, noticing how tight his grip was.

Red didn't speak, but he buried his face into her shoulder and gritted his teeth. Yuuki carefully wrapped her arms around Red, still confused. "Red, are you alright?" She whispered, concern clear in her voice.

Finally, Red began to feel at ease and he lightened his grip before moving his mouth to hers. "No one will ever touch you again." He growled.

Yuuki broke the kiss to stare at him. "R-Red? Why are you acting like this so suddenly? Is everything okay?" She asked, her concern still clear.

Red shook his head and ran his hand through his hair and gritted his teeth. "Bad dream, I guess."

Yuuki let out a sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder. "D-Don't scare me like that... I thought something was wrong." She murmured.

Red shook his head again and brought her into his lap. "Don't scare me like _that..._" He breathed.

"H-How did I scare you?" She asked, confused.

Red shook his head yet again. "It was just a dream." He laughed nervously and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Note to self: Don't wake up Red." Yuuki murmured to herself with a small laugh.

Red closed his eyes and snaked his arms around her waist. "No, it was better that you woke me."

"You really sure about that?" Yuuki asked nervously. "You seemed so scared..."

Red sighed and buried his face into her shoulder, mumbling something into her flesh. Yuuki sighed again and shrugged her shoulder to make Red look at her. "Forget it, alright? I'm here, I'm fine." She smiled. "And I don't plan on going anywhere."

Red stared into her eyes searching for something. He finally forced a half smile and rested his lips on her cheek. "Good."

Yuuki gave a soft smile before looking at Red again. "What did you dream of that spooked you so bad?"

"You weren't yourself." Red replied, nuzzling his head against hers and sighed. "But I can see that you still are now." He chuckled.

Yuuki smiled. "Well, I'm glad you realize that now."

"Alright, lovebirds." Taro stuck his head out of the kitchen doorway. "Whaddaya want for breakfast?"

Yuuki blushed at the nickname and shrugged. "Anything is fine, Taro." She smiled.

"I think bacon and eggs would be good for me." Red called.

Taro nodded. "Same?" He asked Yuuki.

She shrugged. "Whatever is easier for you." She laughed.

Taro shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen again.

Red shrugged and pulled her closer into his body. "My body refuses to let go of you." Red stated matter-of-factly.

Yuuki blushed faintly as she rested her head on Red's chest as she closed her eyes, relaxing in his hold. "Right now, I'm alright with that." She murmured.

"Good." Red replied quietly.

Yuuki smiled as she nuzzled her head against his chest, listening to his breathing. "You're a good pillow." She murmured with a small giggle.

Red chuckled. "Nah, you're the softer pillow." Red tightened his arms around Yuuki's waist.

She just smiled. "Want to go take a walk around town after breakfast?" She asked softly.

Red shrugged his shoulders. "If you'd wish to."

"I do, but I don't want to force you or anything." She murmured.

Red pulled back to stare at Yuuki with a blank expression. "I like to walk."

Yuuki giggled and kissed his cheek. "Then walking we will do." She smiled.

Eventually Taro called Yuuki and Red to the dining room table before carrying a tray of food off to his bedroom; surprising his wife with a nice breakfast before she woke, he had explained and disappeared. Red and Yuuki ate quickly and Red disappeared up the stairs to get ready for the walk. Yuuki laid on her stomach on the couch as she waited for Red, unaware of how tired she actually was. This time she fell asleep on the couch, her one arm hanging off the side and her other arm propped under her head almost like a pillow.

When Red returned to the scene all he could do was laugh. First he fell asleep, and now it was her. He debated whether or not he should leave her sleeping there, carrying her to her room or wake her for the walk. Red sighed and scooped her carefully into his arms to carry her up the stairs. Instead of opening the door to her room, Red turned and opened his door. He placed her gently onto the bed and pulled the blankets up and over her while he laid on his back beside her. He looked at her quickly and closed his eyes. "I think it was too early for the both of us." He whispered quietly and focused on sleep.

Yuuki stirred and moved closer to Red, forcing herself into his arms as she murmured something tiredly. Red's body instinctively moved closer as well and held her protectively.

It had to be a few hours when Red had finally woken up. His eyes opened slowly, feeling slightly awkward with something in his arms. He moved his head to look down at Yuuki sleeping soundly in his arms. "Yuuki..." He whispered and gently fixed her hair that was out of place. Her mouth was parted slightly and he could feel the warmth of her breath against his arm. He continued to watch as she slept and didn't move.

Eventually Yuuki stirred in Red's arms and her eyes slowly opened as she tried to figure out where she was. "Wh-Why am I in y-your bed?" She murmured, still half alseep as she stretched her arms above her head.

Red shrugged." Because I brought you here."

Yuuki smirked. "Well I figured that." She laughed. "D-Did I fall asleep on you?" She asked with a faint blush.

Red shrugged. "I think it was the both of us."

She smiled. "Want to go on that walk now?"

"Maybe before we both fall asleep again." Red laughed and sat up.

Yuuki yawned as she sat up as well, stretching again before slipping off of Red's bed and turning to face him. "I like your bed." She smirked.

Red raised his eyebrows. "As do I."

Yuuki smiled and reached to grab Red's hand to lead him downstairs. "Come on." She giggled.


	16. Chapter 16

Kaname sighed as he walked down the street, looking for something to do or someone to talk to. He considered going to find Yuuki and Red, but decided it may not be a good idea quite yet. As he passed a building, he spotted Red and Yuuki walking hand and hand down the street on the other side of the building. He was shocked to see Yuuki out and about and decided to go and see the pair.

He quickly walked across to catch up with them. "Yuuki, Red." He called with a small wave.

Yuuki turned at the sound of her name and smiled slightly. "Afternoon, Kaname." She greeted.

Kaname caught up to the pair and stopped in front of them. "Hey." He smiled. "I see your arm is better."

Yuuki nodded. "All healed."

"I'll have to start training you soon." Kaname said with a wink.

Yuuki glanced at Red before smiling and nodding at Kaname. "Yep."

"So, what you two up to?" Kaname asked.

"A walk." Red replied and ran his hand through his hair. "Now that we're awake."

Yuuki giggled and smiled at Red before looking back to Kaname. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "Mother is still acting weird, so I'm just bored. Didn't feel like training."

Yuuki gasped before smirking. "That's gotta be some sort of record."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, sis." Kaname laughed, ruffling Yuuki's hair slightly.

Yuuki glared at Kaname as she fixed her hair.

Red glanced down to see Yuuki fixing her hair in frustration. Inwardly chuckling, Red connected into her mind. _Yuuki..._ He whispered.

Yuuki heard Red's voice in her head and connected with him as she continued to try and fix her hair. _What?_

Red smirked as he brought his hands to his hair and began to mess it up. In syncronization, Yuuki began to mess up her own hair as well. Red just began to laugh.

Kaname raised an eyebrow in confusion as he watched the two. Yuuki's expression was annoyed as she looked at Kaname.

"Ahh...?" Kaname said awkwardly.

"This is something Red and I can do.." Yuuki sighed, breaking the connection. "He likes to mess up my hair." She said with a smirk.

Kaname looked from Yuuki to Red.

Red shrugged before setting his hand lightly on Yuuki's head and messing her hair up more. "It's not any fun when you break the connection..."

Yuuki grabbed his hand to stop him from messing up her hair any further. "It's no fun to have to fix my hair." She stated, still smirking.

Kaname laughed slightly. "It's fun to watch though."

Yuuki turned to glare at Kaname. "I'm sure it is..."

There was a moment of silence before Red got an idea. "Hey, Kaname...Want to come to dinner tonight?"

Kaname looked to Red with a raised eyebrow. "R-Really?"

Red shrugged. "Why not. It'll just be another surprise."

Yuuki laughed. "I'm sure Rin and Taro would like you."

Kaname shrugged. "I don't care. It'd be more fun than eating mothers food..."

Red chuckled. "You'll like the way my Mother cooks." Yuuki nodded in agreement with Red.

Kaname smiled. "Alright. I'll come to dinner then."

* * *

><p>"Kaito, do you want to fix the basement up?" Rin called from the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Is that where they're going to stay?" Red asked and opened his bedroom door.

"There is no where else." Rin stated.

Red thought for a moment. "I have an idea, Mother!"

Red ran downstairs and met his Mother at the bottom. "They can keep the room while they're here..."

"Kaito, you know what your Father and I think of that."

"Mother, you know me. I wouldn't think on doing anything like that, besides I'm taking the floor."

Rin stared at Red before giving in. "Tsuki would probably appreciate having a bed while she's here."

Red nodded. "And I don't think Daichi would welcome the basement well."

Rin sighed. "Floor only."

Red nodded and jogged for the basement door, pulling it open and making his way down. Later he returned back to the upstairs with blankets and knocked on Yuuki's bedroom door.

Yuuki was drawing when she heard a knock at her door. She quickly hid the picture under her pillow before opening the door, a confused look on her face. "What's with the blankets?"

Red looked past Yuuki into the bedroom. "May I come in?" He asked.

Yuuki took a quick glance behind her to insure her stuff was hidden before moving aside and nodding. "Sure."

Red stepped around Yuuki and dropped the blankets at the foot of the bed. "My aunt and uncle are coming to visit for a few nights, so Mother and I agreed that you'll be staying in my room while they visit." Red began to pull the pillows from the bed when he noticed a sketch book. "Hey..." He reached down to pick it up. "Is this yours?"

Yuuki blushed faintly and stole the book from Red's hand and hid it behind her back. "Y-Yeah. I'm not good though, so don't bother..."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad..." Red said and eyed her. "Please?"

Yuuki shook her head. "Where do I stay anyway? I mean, if your Aunt and Uncle are visiting?"

Red studied her before quickly replying, "I already told you, in my room." He continued to pull the pillows off the bed and started for the blankets.

Yuuki quickly set the book down on her dresser before helping Red. "R-Right..." She laughed to herself nervously. "So then, that means they will be here tonight? That means Kaname will meet them too?"

Red nodded. "That's the surprise I was referring to when I said Kaname would be an extra surprise. Mother surprised me when she told me that my aunt and uncle were coming, so I'm going to suprise her with Kaname..."

"Is that going to be okay though?" Yuuki asked. "I mean, that's a lot of people.."

Red shook his head. "She always prepares for anything." He chuckled. "One time a while back, we had both aunts and uncles come up from both sides, and we were only expecting the four, but they brought their children and their children's dates. One child of theirs had a baby. It was quite an interesting few days, but Mother managed."

Yuuki laughed. "Do you think you're other family will like me?"

Red pursed his lips and shook his head. "Definitely not. They'll think you're disgusting."

Yuuki smiled. "Alright then."

The two of them finished putting the new blankets on the bed and Red helped Yuuki gather her stuff to bring to his room. He pulled his blankets off his bed and made a make-shift bed on the ground after placing the blankets from the other bedroom on his bed. "That way there is still some comfort of the last few nights." Red shrugged.

Yuuki sat on the edge of Red's bed looking at his made-up bed on the floor. "You sure you don't want me to take the floor? It feels wrong to steal your bed.."

Red shook his head. "You're the special guest tonight, so I would like you to feel cmofortable."

Yuuki laughed. "I'm not a guest. I live here. I don't deserve anything special..."

"You're a guest in my room the next few nights." Red stated. "Besides, you deserve to be treated special, because you're special to me."

Yuuki smiled at Red. "Alright, if you insisit." She said before laying back onto the bed.

Red stared down at Yuuki and smiled. "I do insist."

Yuuki glanced over at the clock that sat in Red's room. "You should go get Kaname for me." She smirked.

Red raised his eyebrow. "I thought we were both going?"

Yuuki sat up with a smile and shook her head. "Nope, I'm sending you. And don't even think about reading my mind." She smirked.

Red stared at her for a few seconds before sighing. "Alright, but you better have a good surprise for me when I return."

Yuuki laughed. "Of course."

Red left the room and made his way down the stairs and out the front door. When Yuuki heard the front door shut, she ran downstairs to find Rin in the kitchen. "Um... Rin?" She said awkwardly with a faint blush.

Rin turned to look at Yuuki with a questioning look before straightening and smiling. "Of course, I would love some help!"

Yuuki smiled. "Ah, one thing though..."

Rin's face softened. "I understand. I'll teach you..."

Yuuki smiled. "Thank you."

Rin began to prepare Yuuki for her first real experience with cooking. She brought out the items that she planned to cook and began to explain a few safety procedures to Yuuki. After Rin had begun Yuuki on her first dish, Rin let out a chuckle. "Determined to learn how to cook for Kaito?"

Yuuki blushed deeply and nodded. "K-Kinda..."

Rin shrugged. "Who better to learn to cook from than from his favourite cook?" She giggled. "I'll teach you all my tricks while you stay with us, and in no time you'll be his...next...favourite cook." Rin winked and laughed.

Yuuki laughed softly before looking over at Rin. "I actually meant to ask, Rin. Is there a set time you guys want me to...leave?"

Rin shrugged. "Our house is open to as long as you need it. You're still pretty young, and I know where you're coming from..."

Yuuki raised her eyebrow at Rin. "What do you mean?"

Rin pulled a few spices from the cupboard and sprinkled them into the food she was preparing. "My parents weren't the most supportive. The older I grew, the less they wanted me. My family didn't like me any more than my parents, so I was basically disowned by them. The only thing I had to protect myself on the streets was my use in genjutsu..."

Yuuki sighed deeply. "How did you meet Taro then?"

"Taro found me one day." Rin chuckled. "I actually thought he was going to kill me, so I tried to kill him before he killed me..." She laughed again. "I guess it's a good thing that he was a lot better at genjutsu than I was, because if he hadn't, I don't think we would of hit it off as well as we did." Rin walked to the fridge and brought out a new tub of butter. "It didn't happen at first, of course. He ended up leaving me there after our encounter. He told me a few tips and left. I went from town to town trying to survive, but once again I ran into Taro almost a year later. He was much more handsome a year later." She chuckled. "It was interesting... We both recognized each other. He finally had the guts to ask what was going on, and after hearing my story, I guess he fell for me."

Yuuki blinked in surprise and looked to Rin. "Red did the same thing with me..."

Rin nodded. "Taro and I find it quite ironic. It's almost the exact same story. Taro had his secrets and baggage, and I had mine. And it was only until we met each other that we both finally opened up..."

Yuuki smiled. "That is very ironic..."

Rin nodded. "Quite..."

The time ticked by and Rin helped Yuuki with the things she needed help with. Rin was surprised at how well Yuuki was doing with the verbal instructions that Rin was shouting out as she worked on her own part of the dinner. Red walked in the front door of the house to smell the beginning of what he knew was going to be delicious, but the sound of his Mother shouting out instructions was different. Was she teaching someone? He led Kaname into the house and they both walked to the kitchen to see what was happening.

Kaname spotted his sister making food along side Rin and his eyes widened. He knew their mother had never taught her, so the sight was shocking. "Since when?" Kaname asked Yuuki.

Yuuki smiled and turned to face the two. "Rin, this is my older brother, Kaname."

Rin lifted her eyes from the oven and smiled. She stood up and pulled the oven mit off one hand and stuck it out to him. "I've...heard...a lot about you." She smiled, looking to Yuuki and laughing lightly.

Kaname shook her hand and looked to Yuuki. "Y-You have?"

"It's a family thing." Red chuckled and turned to Yuuki. "Is this the surprise?"

Kaname pulled his hand back and sighed. "I feel out of place..." He mumbled.

Yuuki shook her head. "Not exactly..."

Red looked at Yuuki's face and let out a quiet laugh. "Cake batter?" Red stated and stepped towards Yuuki, moving his finger across her cheek to scoop up the batter. "I wonder how it tastes." He pursed his lips before licking his finger for a taste test.

Yuuki blushed faintly and avoided his gaze. "Rin, we should have kept them out of the kitchen..."

Rin nodded. "Agreed. They've interrupted our girl time."

Yuuki laughed and nodded.

"Girl time?" Kaname asked, his eyes widening at his sister.

"What?" She mumbled.

"My Mother's saying..." Red shrugged.

Yuuki smirked at the boys. "Go away and do something else and Red," Yuuki glanced to him. "Do not snoop for that book."

Red rolled his eyes. "What, are you drawing me?"

"Go away." She murmured.

Red shrugged. "I'm taking that as a yes..." He chuckled and led Kaname out of the kitchen.

"Have you seen her drawings?" Red asked as they sat down on the couch.

Kaname laughed. "Yes, why? Have you not seen them?"

Red shook his head. "I saw the book under her pillow but she denied me access; something about her being a horrible artist."

Kaname turned to look at Red. "Really? Well, that's a lie. I've never seen such good drawings." He laughed.

"I figured as much." Red laughed. "I figured she'll show me when she's ready."

Kaname smiled. "Most likely."

Red shrugged. "Anywho... This is my house. That was my Mother..." He shrugged again. "You'll meet more when they arrive." He laughed.

"More? How many people live here?"

"Well...I do have a Father..." He said and then mumbled, "And two others are coming."

Kaname laughed. "I guess it just sounds weird to me since all my clan lives in one place."

Red nodded. "My family doesn't necesarrily have a defined clan. One thing that definitely runs through the family is genjutsu. We like to play illusions on each other; I guess my cousins can get a little out of hand with it..." Red rolled his eyes.

A knock came at the door and Red jumped up to answer. When he opened the door his eyes momentarily widened before he laughed. "Leave it up to the two of you..."

Red's aunt, Tsuki, simply laughed and shrugged. "Sorry, but I guess it kind of slipped out."

Red shook his head before opening the door wider. "Mom...the gang's here." Red shouted.

Rin, from the kitchen, bowed her head and laughed. "I'm glad I took that into account."

Yuuki laughed. "That's why we made so much food?"

Rin nodded. "Exactly why." She sat down the oven mits and pulled her apron off. "Come, meet the family."

Yuuki smiled and followed Rin out into the living room. Tsuki and Daichi were sitting on the couch beside Kaname, openly talking to him already while they're two children stood by the stairs. One of their children were now married as Rin spotted the ring on their finger. The other just stood with them awkwardly looking at Kaname. A few other children ran about the living room and Taro's brother stood beside the couch while his wife talked with another. Their children were also there, with a few faces Rin didn't quite recognize.

"So, Kaname? Hm...I didn't think Kaito had any friends yet." Daichi laughed jokingly. Red simply rolled his eyes.

Kaname laughed nervously. "I-I'm not sure if we're exactly... friends... I'm just his girlfriends older brother..."

Tsuki slowly turned to look at Daichi, and Daichi in vice versa before they both turned to Red. "Girl...friend? Not just a friend...but-"

Red nodded. "Yes, I have someone special- and here she comes." Red smiled and looked up.

Tsuki turned to see where Red was looking and spotted a polar blonde female beside her sister, Rin. "She's beautiful..." Tsuki smiled and turned back to Red. "I have to meet her." She quickly jumped up from her seat before Red could say anything and moved over to where Red's girlfriend stood.

"Hello, my name is Tsuki. I'm Rin's older sister." Tsuki introduced herself to Yuuki and instead of putting her hand out, she pulled Yuuki in for a hug.

Yuuki gasped slightly before laughing. "H-Hi."

Tsuki pulled back. "Kaito knows how to _catch._" Tsuki laughed.

Yuuki blushed faintly and smiled. "Thanks. My name is Yuuki Reilna, by the way."

Tsuki nodded. "Yuuki..." she thought about the name. "It definitely suits you." She smiled.

Yuuki laughed and smiled. "Thank you, miss."

Tsuki smiled back. "I see you've been helping my little sister cook the meal." She laughed and turned to Rin. "I'll assume you made extra?"

Rin laughed an nodded. "Of course, always when you come.."

Tsuki laughed and sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just we don't always get together often and-"

Rin shook her head. "Taro and I love when the family is together."

Yuuki smiled as she listened to the converstation, her eyes looking around the full house and laughing slightly when she noticed people talking to Kaname like they had met him before.

Finally, Tsuki walked away and Rin pointed out the people she knew while saying their names. "If you remember their names..." Rin laughed.

Yuuki shrugged. "I have a pretty good memory." She smiled up at Rin.

Kaname seemed to escape the group of people and managed to make it over to his sister and Rin. "C-Crazy house, man..." He laughed nervously.

Yuuki smiled at Kaname and gave him a quick hug. "I've missed you, Kaname."

Kaname smiled and kissed the top of Yuuki's head. "It's lonely at home now." He chuckled.

Yuuki laughed and pulled back. "Remember that was your fault." She said with a wink.

Kaname rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yep."

After Yuuki and Rin returned to finish cooking the food and baking the deserts, everyone pilled into the dining room to sit at the giant dining room table. Red sat beside Yuuki with Kaname on the other side of her. Taro had already arrived home and sat with his wife a few chairs over from Red. Everyone dished out their food and Lira, one of Red's cousins noticed the female beside Red. "Hey, Kaito!" She shouted across the table. Most of the people sitting around gave their attention to the girl and turned to look at Red.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She asked.

Everyone was now paying attention to Red and he ran his hand through his hair before putting his arm around Yuuki. "Uh...yes.." He stated quietly.

Tomiki, another one of Red's cousins gasped. "Kaito has a girlfriend?" He asked and looked at the woman. "Oh man! How come I attract all the uglies?" He crossed his arms and began to pout.

"Because you try too hard." Red replied and shrugged.

"I don't try to hard!" Tomiki said in defense.

Most people seated at the table turned to look at Tomiki with blank stares.

"What?" He sunk in his seat.

"So, you're Yuuki then?" Michii, Taro's brothers wife asked.

Yuuki's face was a deep shade of red as she nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

"You're so cuute!" She smiled and giggled. "We've heard a lot about you."

"R-Really?" Yuuki mumbled, slightly confused.

Michii nodded. "Yeah, you've been the rumor since we've arrived." She laughed. "It's not everyday that- it's not _ever_ that Kaito gives his heart to someone. We're all baffled."

"Yeah, how were you able to open Red up to get him to go out with you?" Kyo, Taro's brother asked with curiosity. He remembered the times Kyo had tried to get Red to open up to a few girls possibly, but it just hadn't worked the least bit.

Yuuki shrugged. "It wasn't me who got him to open up... it was actually the other way around." She laughed slightly. "And he never asked me out... it just happened.."

"Wait a minute!" Lira said in exasperation. "He opened _right_ up to you?"

Yuuki nodded. "I never asked him to..."

Red had sunk in his chair with his hand over his face. "Yes, I took the first step. And I know you're all wondering...So, I'm just going to say it. I fell for her immediately."

Kaname let out a small chuckle while Yuuki giggled.

The family gasped and Red quickly cut in before anyone else could ask anything else. "Let's eat!" Red picked up his fork and began to eat.

"Oh, come on, Kaito! This is...well...unheard of!" Tsuki giggled.

"Have you kissed her?" Lira asked outloud.

Red choked on his food momentarily but quickly recovered. Yuuki's face brightened again as she tried to use her hair to hide her face - thinking back to their first kiss. Red cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"That's none of your buisness." Red replied.

Lira frowned and sat back in her seat. she lurched forwards again. "Then you must kiss now!"

Kaname just laughed as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "He's just avoiding it. They kiss all the time."

"Kaname!" Yuuki growled, snapping her head in her brothers direction.

Red leaned his head back and sighed. "I definitely was not anticipting this."

"No fair!" Tomiki sighed. "I've never been kissed by a girl yet! Can-"

Red snapped his head in his direction and growled. "Touch her, and I'll hurt you..."

Tomiki lowered his head with a massive blush. "Sorry..."

Yuuki groaned and covered her face with her hands. "You didn't tell me you're family was like this..." She murmured to Red.

"My family loves to tease." Red stated. "But I wasn't thinking they'd want us to kiss..."

Yuuki sighed, lowering her head further. "Damn..."

"Can we eat now?" Red asked.

The whole family was still looking at the two, but the adults now began to eat, forcing their kids to leave it alone. Once the whole dinner ordeal was over, the family milled about the house, talking and laughing. Lira was following the two around asking a bunch of her annoying questions.

"Lira..." Red kneeled down and placed is hand on her shoulder.

Lira paused in the middle of her sentence to look at Red with excitement.

"You're still young yet, but when you get older and find yourself a good man - with my permission - you will understand." Red said.

Lira blinked and blushed. "Fine..." She whispered before running off. Red sighed and stood back up to look at Yuuki.

"She's so hyper..." He laughed softly.

Yuuki smiled softly. "Least you got her to go away."

"So, you are quite a looker up close..." A man a little older than Red's age stood behind Yuuki with his hand on the wall, leaning. He studied her body and smirked. "You're a lucky one, Kaito."

Yuuki gasped and turned around, her face beat red, yet again. "Ah... th-thanks?"

Red stared at his cousins special friend with a glare. "Yeah, and she's mine." Red pulled Yuuki closer to his side.

The man shook his head. "No, no. Trust me, I'm quite interested in Hotaru..." He said.

Red cut him off before he could continue, "Then keep your eyes on her..."

The man chuckled. "Doesn't mean that I don't think Yuuki here is quite a looker."

"As I said, she is mine and I would appreciate it if you did take your eyes off of her." Red pulled Yuuki behind him and clenched his jaw.

Yuuki was shocked at Red's tone of voice as he told the man to leave her alone.

Hotaru noticed the commotion and quickly crossed to stand beside her friend. "Kaito." She bowed her head and again for Yuuki. "Gorou, I think we should leave now."

"I think I'm about to get started."

Red growled and pushed Yuuki further behind him.

"Gorou..." Hotaru whispered fiercely while manuevering him towards the door.

Taro looked across the room to where the four stood and knew exactly what Hotaru's special friend was about to do. He quickly stood and crossed the room to stand infront of Gorou and Hotaru. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." Taro said and pushed him towards the door. "Alone." He looked to Hotaru before forcing Gorou out. Gorou didn't resist.

Red turned to face Yuuki with anger before pulling her to a private corner. "Hideki is starting to take things further..." Red whispered.

"What do you mean?" Yuuki asked nervously.

"That idiot was one of Hideki's members...He used Hotaru in order to come along to see what was going on."

Yuuki gasped before looking down. "That's why you were so protective..."

Red closed his eyes for a second. "Even if he weren't part of Hideki's idiotic group, I would of kicked him out."

Yuuki laughed slighty. "I admit I'm pretty, but I can't be _that _pretty..."

Red shrugged. "You definitely are in my eyes, and to a lot of my family as well."

Yuuki blushed as she searched Red's eyes. "Dinner was awkward.."

Red nodded and diverted his eyes. "Yes, agreed." He murmured and looked back at Yuuki. "We were under a lot of pressure."

Yuuki nodded in agreement. "They're not gonna leave us alone, are-"

Red quickly ducked his head and forced his lips against hers before pulling back and looking around to see if anyone saw. But they didn't. He looked back at Yuuki and smirked.

"Was it driving you crazy?" She asked with a smirk. "Not being able to kiss me, I mean?"

Red shrugged. "I wanted to see if I could get away with it in secrecy in the heat of the moment." He shrugged before sneaking another.

Yuuki smiled. "You didn't let me finish my question, you know."

Red sighed. "They may or may not. A few are probably over it, but my family can be nosy." He laughed nervously. "Sorry 'bout that part."

Yuuki shrugged. "You know we're screwed when they find out I live here..."

Red shrugged. "Oh well, they will have to deal with it eventually. I'm not about to kick you out on the street."

Yuuki laughed. "Well isn't that kind of you."

Red smiled and took one last look around before moving infront of Yuuki to block everyone else as he leaned his head slightly to kiss her softly. Yuuki let herself melt into the kiss, forgetting how many eyes could possibly be on them in that moment. Red didn't pull back, but ignored everyone behind them. With his back turned, they would only be able to see at a certain angle.

Kaname was still talking with some members of Red's family when his eyes spotted the pair and he chuckled lightly before trying to pass it off like he didn't see it. Sora, the cousin who Kaname was speaking with, turned to see what Kaname had chuckled at and blushed before turning back to Kaname. "So, now they're comfortable..." She whispered.

Kaname laughed. "Yep. If I wasn't such a nice brother, I'd totally say something..."

Sora giggled. "Like '_get a room_'."

Kaname nodded. "Yep... Think I should?" He asked her with a smirk.

Sora shrugged. "I...d-don't know... I guess if you want to."

Kaname smirked. "Yuuki will kill me, but oh well." He laughed before looking around then calling out, "Get a room, you two!"

The family members who had heard Kaname looked to see what Kaname was talking about and noticed Red covering Yuuki's form as he kissed her. Red's eyes widened and he pulled back. He didn't turned around but stared at Yuuki with a loss of words. Yuuki lowered her head, her face as red as it could possibly get. "I'm going to kill him."

"Duo-murder?" Red asked quietly.

Yuuki nodded. "Sounds great to me."

The two of them tried to ignore the hoots that came from behind as they stood there, Red's back still to the rest of the room. For the first time in a long time, Red's face had began to turn a deep red. Despite the situation, Yuuki laughed at Red. "I'm not sure I've ever seen you blush before."

"I'm angry..." Red stated and moved his hand to his face.

Yuuki laughed. "Liar."

Red sighed. "What now?"

"I'm up for killing my brother."

Red nodded. "Give me a sec."

"I could just tackle Kaname." Yuuki smirked.

Red shook his head and took in a breath as he forced the blush away. "Alright, let's do it..." He smirked.

Yuuki smiled. "Okay."

Red turned around and ran beside Yuuki as they dove for Kaname, tackling him to the floor. The family surrounded the three and pushed the play fight further. Kaname was taken by surprise when he had been tackled. Yuuki punched him in the gut a few times.

"Idiot!" She growled.

Red had his arm around Kaname's neck as he rubbed his knuckles into Kaname's hair. "Look what you have done!" Red stated.

Kaname groaned. "No fair! I'm older than you two!"

"But you're outnumbered!" Yuuki smirked, punching his gut again.

"Alright, you two." Daichi quickly pulled Red off Kaname and stopped Yuuki as well. "It was just a kiss."

"That Kaname made a huge deal of." Yuuki mumbled with a small laugh.

Kaname straightened out his clothes and laughed. "It was still worth it."

Red could hear the different thoughts around him and he sighed. There were many who was upset that they had missed the kiss. The commotion eventually died down and they all sat around the livingroom that evening to watch a movie. Just before the family sat down to watch the movie, Kaname had slipped out of the house without bothering to say bye. Yuuki yawned as she sat beside Red, keeping a distance from him to avoid any other comments from his family. Red turned to look at Yuuki and caught her gaze. They stared at each other for a few moments before Red moved behind her and put his legs on either side of her, pulling her back to lean against his chest. "If you're tired, then you can sleep, you know." Red whispered.

Yuuki smiled slightly and shifted to get comfortable before closing her eyes. "Thanks." She whispered.

Red looked back up to continue to watch the movie as his fingers played with hers. The room was dark and so many people were enraptured with the movie, so not too many people could see them except those who sat behind them, but they hadn't said anything. Yuuki played with Red's hand as she kept her eyes shut, fatigue slowly taking her over.

Near the end of the movie, Red finally noticed that Yuuki was asleep. He looked around at his family members, most still engrossed with the action of the movie. Red quietly moved to put Yuuki in his arms before sneaking out from the group of people and headed for the stairs. The television set was located in front of the stairs, so most people were bounded to notice him. He sighed and began his ascent up the stairs, glancing down to see a few people looking at the two. A few whispered to another beside them, but nothing was said outloud. At the top of the stairs, Red turned and walked down the hall to his door, opening and closing it behind him. The bed was still made, and Red manuevered his hand out from under Yuuki to pull the blankets back while trying not to drop her. After succeeding, he lowered her to the bed and pulled the covers over. "Good night." He whispered and kissed her forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

Yuuki stirred in bed, her one arm above her head while the other hand rested beside her head. She yawned as she looked around the room tiredly, almost forgetting that she was actually in Red's bed. She flipped over onto her stomach and closed her eyes again, debating on whether or not she wished to get up to see all of Red's family downstairs. She drifted in thought of the day before, how fun it was cooking and baking with Rin, how awkward the meeting with his family was, but also how much she loved falling asleep in his embrace while watching the movie. She yawned again as she decided even if she didn't fall asleep again, she wasn't wanting to get up yet. Yuuki sighed deeply and moved herself to the edge of the bed to peer over and see if Red was still sleeping or not.

Red's eyes were closed, but he was awake. He heard the bed creek and he opened his eyes slightly to peer up at Yuuki's face looking back down at him. He opened his eyes wider and smiled. "Good morning." He said quietly.

Yuuki smiled. "Morning. Sleep okay on the floor?"

Red nodded. "Sleep okay in my bed?" He asked in return.

Yuuki laughed and nodded. "Your bed is great."

"My bed is to love." Red chuckled and sighed.

Yuuki laughed and moved back to lay on her back again looking up at the ceiling. "How'd you get me up here without being questioned?"

"I came up near the end of the movie while everyone was still watching. No one really likes to talk during a movie, so nothing was said. I'm pretty sure half the room saw, so I wouldn't be surprised if they question..."

Yuuki sighed before laughing. "Great."

"We could always sneak out the bedroom window, and sneak back in later tonight..." Red shrugged and chuckled. "I'm wanted in my own home."

Yuuki laughed. "Tempting, but no." She smiled to herself. "Despite the questions, I do like your family."

Red chuckled. "They're quite interesting, huh?"

She nodded. "And kind. Completely opposite from mine."

"My family is yours." Red smiled and pulled himself up to peer over the matress at Yuuki. "And if things go correctly, I want it to be official eventually."

Yuuki's eyes widened as her face turned a deep shade of red. She turned to look at him. "Y-You're serious?"

Red simply smiled and laid back down on his back, keeping silent.

Yuuki looked back at the ceiling, trying to process what Red had said, unable to say anything through her shock.

"So, what do you say about training today?" Red asked as he stretched his arms out.

Yuuki shook her head to try and snap herself from her thoughts. "Ah, s-sure?"

Red pulled himself to his feet. "Are you going to take a shower?" He asked.

Yuuki shook her head. "Nope, I'm good."

Red shrugged. "Alright." He opened his bedroom door and disappeared down the hallway to the washroom. It was still pretty early, and Red doubted any of his family was awake.

Yuuki sat up after Red had left. She was going to get changed when her mind drifted back in thought about what he had said to her. _H-He didn't really mean that... did he? _She asked herself, trying to remember the dissinance in what he said. She couldn't remember feeling a lie. She shook her head and laughed as she finally got to her feet and changed into a different set of clothes for the day before laying back down onto the bed on her stomach while waiting for Red.

Red returned back to the room and noticed Yuuki laying on her stomach. He could see that she was not asleep, so he threw his towel on the top of her head and chuckled.

"Hey!" Yuuki gasped as she pulled the towel off her head. "That wasn't nice." She smirked.

"Felt the need to do that." Red said before rummaging through his desk drawer.

Yuuki just laughed before falling back deep into her thoughts.

He quickly discarded the item he was searching for and turned around to look at Yuuki, back into her thoughts. He knew what she was thinking and he turned to look at his clock. 7:30.

"I meant it." Red stated quietly, more to himself, but wondered if she had heard.

Yuuki heard what Red said and smiled into the pillow but kept her mouth shut. Red turned back to Yuuki and quickly scooped her up in his arms. Red thought back to his little sarcastic message to Kaname and chuckled.

"Beautiful woman, thy heart yearns for your voice as it is gripped with sorrow when seperated from thy lovely sight! I must bond us together with an inseperable bond. Thy protection, thy love, and thy sweet embrace, I yearn for you to be mine and mine only." Red said with a deepened voice.

Yuuki's eyes widened to an almost impossible size as she gasped. She turned her gaze from him. "Wh-What was that about?" She murmured quietly.

Red chuckled. "Just a little thing I recited to your brother first."

Yuuki snapped her gaze back at Red. "Y-You said that to Kaname?"

"He was being stubborn with the satisfaction of trying to be right, so I thought I'd return with sarcasm, and that's what I said... Well, I added to it, of course." Red said and laughed. "You should have seen his face."

"D-Did you say that to him before or after we started being together?" She asked.

"Before I swept your heart away with my..." Red smiled charmingly. "Surprising kiss."

Yuuki blushed again as she rolled her eyes. "Yet another reason why he hated you then." She laughed.

Red nodded. "Wouldn't have doubted it."

Yuuki smiled and looked down. "Can I have a kiss right now, then, without the eyes of your family or my brothers annoying outbursts?"

Red looked down at Yuuki in his arms before laying her on the bed and pressing his lips to hers. "Okay." He whispered.

Yuuki wrapped her arms around his neck as she closed her eyes, pleased that his family wasn't watching this time. Red moved his hand up and pushed her hair out of her face as he looked at her closed eyes. Yuuki shivered slighty from his touch as she broke the kiss and looked up at him. Red stared down at Yuuki and smirked. "Better?" He asked.

Yuuki turned her face away and nodded. "Mhmm."

Red lowered his head again and quickly kissed her cheek. "Glad you think so." He smiled.

Yuuki sighed and smiled back at him. "Gonna let me up now?"

Red looked around himself and shrugged. "Are you wantitng to?"

Yuuki bit her lip. "Course not."

Red looked back at the clock and was surprised that only five minutes had gone by. He looked back down and lowered his head again, stopping just before his lips connected to hers.

"We should go train..." Red whispered.

Yuuki smiled. "Can't we train here?"

"It's too small a room to train here." Red said.

Yuuki sighed before pushing Red to the side of her and sitting up on her knees. "Do we really have to train?" Yuuki pouted.

"Are you not wanting to?" Red asked with an eyebrow raised.

She blushed and looked away. "Not really."

"Then what would you like to do?" He asked.

She smiled slightly. "Get to know your family."

"Really?" Red was taken aback. He was definitely not expecting that.

Yuuki laughed at his shocked expression. "Yes, that an issue?"

"Nope..." Red stood up and walked for the door. "I doubt they're awake at this hour though."

Yuuki shrugged. "I would draw to pass time..." She murmured to herself.

Red turned back to look at her. "May I watch?" He asked.

Yuuki blushed again and shrugged. "I-I guess... but I'm seriously not good."

"I've heard otherwise." Red stated and closed the half opened door again.

Yuuki bit her lip as she moved to her small bag of stuff that was in Red's room and pulled out her sketch book along with her drawing tools before moving the pillows to prop her head. She patted a spot on the bed beside her and held out her drawing notebook to him with a nervous expression. Red took the book in his hands and looked at Yuuki's nervous expression. He looked over the book and laid down beside Yuuki on the bed before opening the book up. What he saw inside surprised him as he looked through the drawings. The beginning of the book brought a dark atmosphere to Red's mind as he looked through the depressing drawings, but as he got further into the book, they began to change and started to become more happy. The last drawing in the book, Red lingered on. It wasn't fully finished but he could tell immediately what she was going to draw; him.

"You're going to finish this one." Red said softly and put the book in front of her. Her head was turned away from him and twirling her hair.

Yuuki nervously turned to look at Red then down to the half finished drawing she had made of him. She continued to twirl her hair. "R-Really? Th-That one... w-with you right here?" She murmured.

Red nodded. "I want to see the finished product." Red smiled and laid his head down onto his arms.

Yuuki sighed deeply as she looked over at Red. "Y-You can't talk when I do it then..."

"Why would I?" He asked and chuckled. "I'm not the artist."

Yuuki sighed deeply and leaned forward to kiss his forehead before laying back against the pillows she piled up and pulled out the tools she'd need. She looked to Red to wait for him to move into a position that he could see from before she let her mind forcus on the drawing. Every feature, every line she worked with the littlest detail. When she made it to the colouring stage, she worked a bit faster as she created a shadow to work off of, again getting every detail of Red to the best of her ability. Her hand ached by the time she finished, but it looked exactly as she wanted it to, the loving look he often gave her speaking through the look in his eyes on the page. She sighed deeply as she looked to Red. "D-Done..."

Red continued to look over the page, stunned with what he was looking at. "You're really good, Yuuki..." Red looked over the picture again. "And you said you weren't..."

"I-I don't think so..." She murmured, blushing again.

Red scoffed. "It's incredible." He turned to look at Yuuki. "I'm taking it you like that expression of mine?" He smirked and immitated that expression from the page.

Yuuki turned her face away and nodded. "I-It's why I fell for you s-so hard..."

Red leaned over and kissed her again. "Then I guess my family should shut up about my expressions." He chuckled.

Yuuki smiled against his lips and murmured, "I guess so. Without them I wouldn't be yours."

Red chuckled. Suddenly, a commotion from downstairs caught both Red and Yuuki's attention.

"What is-" Red quickly stood to his feet and moved for the door. Yuuki jumped to her feet and followed close behind Red.

They came to the top of the stairs and looked down over the railing. Lira was standing off the the side laughing while her older cousin Fuji ran around frantically, letting out little yelps here and there. Red shook his head. "And they begin..." He turned to Lira and shouted her name before shaking his head sternly.

"What?" She asked innocently before breaking the nightmare illusion.

"It's only twenty after nine!" Red said.

Lira shrugged. "I had to..."

"Wait until everyone is awake!"

Lira lowered her head. "Yes, Kaito..."

"That way there you can get a few people captured by your illusion. The more the better, remember?" Red smirked.

Lira laughed and nodded. "Okay!"

"Should you really encourage that, Red?" Yuuki asked quietly with a laugh.

Red laughed. "She knows the rules." He smirked. "If you want to get a bonus with the family, play a few illusions here and there." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, I suppose they don't know I'm a genjutsu user." She laughed.

Red shook his head. "They're assuming you are since our family only marries those who are genjutsu users..."

"But we're not married, Red." Yuuki said with a soft laugh.

"It's an option." Red smiled.

Yuuki blushed yet again and looked away from his gaze. "Yes, I guess it is."

"Either way, it's a family agreement. Either way, it always works out that the significant other turns out to be a genjutsu user anyways. I guess it's in our senses when we find that special someone." Red shrugged. "It's kinda of weird on some level."

Yuuki laughed and nodded. "Wanna know somethin' odd? Remember how I said that back in the academy, guys always asked me out? None of them were genjutsu." She smirked.

Red chuckled. "You we're meant for me and me only."

Yuuki smiled. "And based on what your family has said, it seems to go the same way for you."

"They all love you already." Red smiled.

Yuuki smiled. "I'm happy that your family accepts me so easily. They even seemed to enjoy Kaname's precence yesterday."

Red nodded. "Many of them were drawn to him immediately. Oh, and I don't think you've formally met her, but my cousin, Hotaru is interested in him." Red chuckled.

Yuuki couldn't help but to laugh. "Really?"

Red nodded. "But only interested."

Yuuki smiled. "That interests me then." She smirked.

Red glanced at Yuuki before turning to look back down over the railing. "He isn't a genjutsu user..."

Yuuki nodded and leaned over Red's shoulder. "True, but everyone knows that if love exists, something like that won't stop it. Kaname has many other skills."

Red shrugged his shoulders and dropped the subject. "You hungry?"

Yuuki shrugged. "Not overly." She grabbed her right hand with her left to massage the muscles. "My hand kinda hurts though." She murmured to herself.

Red looked down at her hand and raised an eyebrow. "How's your arm?"

"My arm?" She repeated. She hadn't really even noticed anything about it since yesterday morning. "Fine."

Red nodded and began to move down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Red had made himself a quick breakfast and sat at the dining room table. Yuuki wasn't hungry, so he hadn't made her anything. A few of his family members were in the kitchen now making their breakfast. When their food was cooked, they came to sit beside Red and Yuuki.<p>

"Yuuki slept over last night?" Tsuki asked.

Red looked up to meet his aunts eyes. "She lives here." He stated.

Her eyes widened momentarily. "She does?"

Red nodded. "She sleeps in the spare room; at least when the entire family isn't here."

Tsuki looked to Yuuki and studied her before turning back to Red. "Then where did she sleep?"

"She took my bed, I took the floor." Red replied.

Yuuki lowered her head on the table to avoid questions or gazes as she listened to Red answer for her.

"Where is her family?" Tsuki asked.

Yuuki's eyes widened as she raised her head to look at Tsuki. "Long story short, they're messed up."

Everyone who was seated at the diningroom table looked at Yuuki.

"She's in a situation right now, so she's staying here for a while." Red explained further.

Tsuki looked to Yuuki. "But that boy yesterday, he was so sweet." Tsuki said with confusion.

Yuuki groaned a she ran a hand through her hair. "Not even kidding, he's the only one who is..."

"Well, I have heard some crazy things about the Reilna's family." Daichi murmured and brought the spoon to his mouth.

"Yuuki and Kaname are both different." Red stated, looking at Daichi.

"No, I didn't mean it that way! I would've never thought you were a Reilna by guessing." Daichi laughed nervously.

Yuuki shook her head and smiled. "I don't take offense, Daichi." She shook her head again. "I honestly know what you mean." Yuuki sighed as she frowned slightly, drifting in thought of her father.

"You and Rin seem to have a lot in common." Tsuki murmured and lowered her eye to her bowl of food. She swirled the spoon around in the bowl while she thought back into the past.

Yuuki nodded. "She's very motherly toward me..." She murmured.

"She must have taken to you so well because you are similar." Daichi said. "Did you parents kick you out as well?" He asked carefully.

Yuuki laughed slightly. "It's a bit more complicated than that... Kaname actually kicked me out... but... it was actually a good thing." She sighed. "Saves me from mother..." She mumbled quietly.

"Your Mother? What about your Father?" Tsuki asked.

"Murdered when I was five."

There were a few gasps, and everyone seemed to sink in their chairs.

"I'm sorry." Tsuki whispered.

Yuuki shrugged. "No use apologizing... you can't change the truth."

Tsuki nodded and turned back to her food. Yuuki sighed again and looked to Red with a weak smile.

Red's family ended up staying for the whole week, each day growing closer to Yuuki. By the end of the week, everyone was comfortable with everyone. Illusions went around, and genjutsu was strengthend through each other, and when it was time to leave, everyone was sure to give Yuuki at least two hugs. They said their goodbyes and left out the front door, seperating to leave for their homes; some outside the village, some inside.

The same night the house had cleared, Yuuki had returned to her room and tried to sleep. She had drifted off quite quickly, but was awoken a few hours later by a loud crash of thunder. She gasped and sat straight up in bed, her heart pounding in her chest. Another crash of thunder made her jump from her bed. Images of the night her father was murdered flashed through her mind. She pulled the door open and ran across the hall, opening Red's door and jumping on his bed beside him, her body shivering as she started to cry.

Red's eyes snapped open and he sat up to look around the room. He looked back down at the shivering body beside him and let out a shaky breath. "What's the matter?" He asked frantically.

Another crash of thunder caused Yuuki to jump and scream. She grabbed onto his arm and sobbed as she continued to shiver.

Red's expression softened as his heart still pounded. His Yuuki was afraid of storms. He let out a soft laugh before laying back down and pulling Yuuki closer. Yuuki desparetly moved herself into his arms as she rested her head against his chest.

"S-S-Sorry..." She stuttered, her voice trembling.

Red shook his head and wraped his arms around her neck and kissed the top of her head. "Some people are terrified of storms...that's alright."

"I-I-It's b-because o-of my dad..." She whispered with a sob.

Red nodded in understanding. "There was a storm on that night..." Red murmured into her hair as he stroked it.

She nodded slowly as she choked on another sob, nuzzeling her face further against his bare chest.

Red moved the blankets off him to wrap her in them. Another thunder crashed as lightning lit up the room for a split second. He could feel her trembling through the blankets, and he pulled her as close as she could possibly get. "It's alright, everything will be fine."

Yuuki relaxed in his arms a bit and managed to stop crying. She inhaled deeply as she wrapped her arms around him. "I-I didn't know you slept shirtless." She mumbled with a small laugh.

Red couldn't contain the laugh at all. "You're terrified of the storm, and you're worrying about my bare chest?" He laughed again.

Yuuki smiled slightly. "Y-Yeah? So?"

"I guess if it takes your mind away from the storm..." He chuckled. "Am I that good at distracting?'

Yuuki smirked and nodded. "Yep."

Red chuckled again. "Then yes, I don't typically like wearing shirts to bed..."

She smiled again. "I like it."

Red shrugged. "Me too.."

Yuuki rolled her eyes as she shifted a bit in his hold. Another loud crash made her jump and whimper.

"I love you..." Red whispered under his breath, at least loud enough for her to hear.

Yuuki smiled slighty. "Y-You've never said it first." She whispered.

Red shrugged. "I love you." He said louder and leaned his forehead against hers. "Always will."

Yuuki smiled more. "I love you too."

The two of them laid there for a while as the thunder crashed and the lightning flashed. Finally the storm began to die down, but at this point, the two of them were both sound asleep.

* * *

><p>"I think it's been enough time now..." Hideki spoke quickly to Crien.<p>

Crien sighed but nodded. "If you think so."

"You're questioning me?" Hideki leaned his hand against the wall behind Crien's head and leaned closer, his eyes glaring into hers.

Crien remained with a blank expression as she shook her head. "No. I'm not questioning you. I'm saying that you decide and what you say, goes."

"You're right. Good." Hideki mumbled and straightened back up.

"So, are you telling me to go now?" Crien asked. "It's been almost month since I last tried."

"Not just yet. I think we should search for some opening. The perfect time when Kaito isn't around."

"Should I return to stalking her?"

Hideki chuckled. "You're that eager to make her our slave, huh?"

Crien shook her head. "No. I want to get her so I don't have to worry about it anymore."

"So then you're worried that she has not yet been in the grasp of our hands?" Hideki raised his eyebrow.

Crien couldn't resist glaring at Hideki. "Well, my throat still feels bruised. You tell me." She hissed.

Hideki stared back at Crien and looked down at her neck. The bruises had cleared up long ago, along with all the others that used to be visible. "Just think, this will never have to happen to you again once we have her..." Hideki gently wrapped his fingers around her neck, as if to remind her of that incident.

Crien closed her eyes with a deep sigh. "Yes, Hideki."

Hideki looked from her neck back at Crien before pressing his lips hard to hers. She gasped slightly as she kissed back, not as hard. Hideki forced the kiss a bit more and bit her lip. "You're still angry?" He asked.

Crien didn't reply to Hideki, knowing he already knew the answer. "You don't want to stay angry too long..." He trailed off.

Crien sighed deeply. "I know."

"Then lighten up..." He growled.

Crien forced a smile as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I said lighten up, not be sarcastic." He stated angrily.

Crien moved her hands around his neck and forced his lips back onto hers, kissing him hard. "There you go..." He chuckled and began to kiss back.

* * *

><p>"You're the only other jounin who has the ability to finish this mission." The Hokage stated to Red.<p>

Red sighed and sat back. "How long will this mission take?" He asked.

"However long it takes the five of you to accomplish it."

"I can't decline?"

"Not if you value your status among leadership."

Red looked out the window before turning back to the Hokage's searching eyes. "Fine." Red said and stood up. "But next time, give me more of a notice if you can..."

Red left the Hokage's office and headed for the exit of the building. Yuuki was still asleep in his bed when he had awaken to a thump on the door. He was called immediately to the Hokage's office to have a mission forced on him. One of the jounin's scheduled for this private mission a couple weeks ago was hospitalized a week before the mission, but assuming he would heal quickly, they waited until the very day of the mission to contact Red.

Instead of heading home, Red made his way to where Keoni resided. He slammed his fist on the door a million times before the man finally opened the door and grunted.

"You're on." Red said. "You have an hour, and I need you at my house."

Keoni sighed before shutting the door again as Red headed back for his house. Yuuki was still asleep in his bed from the night before, her body now spread across the entire bed. Red laughed quietly before collecting a few things for the mission. Guessing from the Hokage had filled him in with, the mission was going to take three days minimum.

He looked back at Yuuki and looked outside and the bright day. The clock read eight, and for once Yuuki was sleeping in. Red moved to kneel down on the bed. Her hair was up in a pony-tail and her pajama pants bunched up on her legs. Her arm laid across her stomach and her other arm above her head. Her tank top was high enough to show her belly button. He didn't want to wake her just yet, so he laid down beside her where he could with her sprawled body.

Yuuki's body shifted slightly when the bed moved. Both her arms now over her stomach as she groaned before she seemed to fall asleep again. Red moved closer and placed his arm over hers and rested his head against hers.

"I'm going to be leaving..." He whispered. She was asleep, and he knew she couldn't hear him. Red closed his eyes and focused on her mind.

Yuuki floated in the water as she looked up at the passing clouds. She could hear laughing voices around her as she relaxed. Suddenly a splash of water caused her to lose her floating concentration as she looked up to see Kaname with a smirk. Yuuki laughed and lunged to attack her brother in the water. He gasped and caught her mid-air, throwing her into the water. Yuuki coughed up water and saw Red not far from her, shirtless and smirking at her. Her face instantly turned red as she suddenly felt the need to cover up her body that was only a bikini.

Red studied her and turned to look where Yuuki's brother once stood. He had now disappeared. He turned back to Yuuki and smiled. "You like to swim?" He asked.

Yuuki smiled and nodded. "Of course..." She said, keeping her body low in the water.

Red smiled. "As do I." He began to step into the water and he smiled. "You sure know how to make it perfect..."

Yuuki blushed more as she tried to swim back, embaressed by how naked her body was.

Once Red was up to his waist he lowered himself and dunked his head under the water, swimming towards Yuuki under the surface. When he was close, he popped his head back out from under the water and smiled at Yuuki.

Yuuki shook her head and held a hand out toward Red in a signal to stop. "No closer... I-I don't even like this suit.." She murmured.

Red shrugged. "I don't see the problem in it."

Yuuki blushed more. "I-I'm like... so bare..." She murmured again.

Red raised his eyebrow and looked down at himself. "As am I..." He widened his eyes playfully and swam backwards a bit. "Is this more comfortable?"

Yuuki laughed. "No. I do want you to come here... I just don't... think its a good idea."

"I won't look." Red put his head back to look up at the sky and moved closer to Yuuki. "Okay?"

Yuuki smiled slightly. "O-Okay."

"I can still see you though..." Red chuckled. Since this was a dream, Red's vision wasn't only limited to where his eyes were looking, but from any angle.

Yuuki sighed deeply, not taking the meaning as he meant. "I-I guess you can look." She blushed. "I mean, you do want to marry me one day anyway." She murmured.

Red chuckled and looked down to meet her face. "Finally wrapped your tongue around the word?"

She looked away from his gaze and nodded.

He was now standing in front of her, and he lowered himself so that his mouth was covered by the water and blew bubbles. Yuuki giggled at Red as she splashed some water in his face before trying to swim away. Red paused his bubble blowing before swimming after her and capturing her in his arms. He scooped her up and lifted her out of the water to throw her to the side.

Yuuki gasped and giggled as she landed in the water, resurfacing and spitting out water. "No fair!"

Red shrugged. "Why not?"

Yuuki smiled. "Because I'm not strong enough to do that to you."

"Yeah, but you ruined my trying to entertain you by splashing water in my face."

Yuuki just laughed. "Can I ask you something?" She murmured.

Red shrugged. "I don't know, ask me and I'll tell you."

Yuuki rolled her eyes as she swam closer. "Everyone seems to say how much of a looker I am. Do you agree now that you see me in this outfit?" She asked with a blush.

"What would change my mind?" He asked.

Yuuki shrugged. "Just checking."

"As I've always said, you're absolutely beautiful." Red said and reached out for her hand.

Yuuki smiled and blushed giving him her hand gently, smiling as she thought about how well their hands fit together.

Red pulled her out further into the water until her feet couldn't touch and pulled her close. "I like this dream..." He whispered under his breath.

Yuuki smiled before her face twisted in confusion. "You're not supposed to say that..."

Red's eyes half closed as he turned Yuuki around in the water along with his body. "I get to learn new things about you, though..."

Yuuki frowned. "You connected to my dream, didn't you, Red?"

Red closed his eyes and sunk a little bit into the water, keeping her head above the water and he hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong? Why don't you wake me up?"

"As I said...I'm liking this dream..."

Yuuki shook her head. "Red, stop avoiding it. I will just wake myself up..."

Red opened his eyes to look at her. "Not yet..." He whispered as he pulled her back to where her feet could touch.

Yuuki sighed as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Red, please tell me." She whispered.

Red avoided her gaze as he pulled her closer to his body. "Am I not allowed to just enjoy the moment?" He asked.

Yuuki bit her lip. "W-Well yes but... you're making me think something is wrong."

"Nothing is _wrong_..." He smiled. "But right now, everything is right."

Yuuki sighed as she hugged Red tightly. "I still feel like something is up..."

"Just enjoy your dream while it lasts." Red said and pulled back to look at her.

Yuuki sighed deeply before smiling. "Okay." She said before moving to press her lips to his. Red slipped his hand through her wet hair and smiled. "As I said, the perfect dream..."

She giggled softly and nodded. "You made it perfect."

"It's your dream..."

"But you weren't in it before."

Red shrugged. "It's still your dream, and whatever you want to happens happens. Whatever you don't, it doesn't. I'm not syncronizing with you, I'm following what you want.." Red whispered and looked into her eyes.

Yuuki smiled as she eyed his bare chest for a moment before looking back into his eyes. "Tell me you love me then." She whispered softly.

"You already know I love you..." Red whispered and moved his mouth to her ear. "But I love you more than anything..."

Yuuki closed her eyes and smiled. "Now it's officially perfect." She whispered.

Red wrapped his arms fully around her waist and floated along with the small waves. "Indeed..."

Yuuki rested her head on his shoulder as she listened to the sounds around them.

"The time is getting closer..." Red whispered quietly.

"Closer to what?" She murmured.

"I have to leave..."

Yuuki pulled back to search his eyes. "You mean my dream, right?"

Red shook his head. "The Hokage needs me to replace a hospitalized jounin on short notice. I need to leave on a mission."

Yuuki shook her head. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm assuming three days minimal..." Red sighed.

Her eyes widened as she shook her head violently. "You can't leave me that long!"

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. I have to..."

She looked down and sighed. "Wh-Who will watch out for Crien?"

"I already visited Keo- Black this morning. He should be here soon" Red replied.

"W-Wait! That's why you aren't waking me! You're leaving now?"

"I want you to remember something better than my leaving, Yuuki. Please, enjoy the rest of this dream..."

Yuuki shook her head. "I-I can't go three days... Red... please, can't you get out of the mission?"

Red shook his head. "I know you can, Yuuki." Red diverted his eyes and chuckled. "Naruto still has a _date_ with you..."

Yuuki lowered her head and rested it against Red's chest. "Fine. Y-You better come home no different than you are now though..." She whispered.

"Shirtless?" Red raised and eyebrow and looked down at his bathing suit. "Then you'd better be the same as well..."

Yuuki's face deepened in colour as she lightly hit his chest. "You know that's not what I meant!" She sighed. "Besides, I don't think I'd let you see me in something this revealing." She smirked.

"I am now..." Red murmured.

"I meant literally!"

"I'm not just apart of this dream, I can see you through my own mind..." Red chuckled. "This is literal."

Yuuki bit her lip. "Damnit... W-Well... it seems fake to me in a way, so... yeah." She said, lifting her head and sticking out her tongue.

Red shrugged and pulled her head towards his, pressing his lips against hers one last time. "I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied, sighing, already knowing he was going to be leaving.

He pressed his lips fiercely against hers before pulling away with hesitation. "I will see you when I get back..."

"Be safe." She whispered.

Red nodded as he faded from the dream. What Yuuki wouldn't have realized was that before he had left the dream, he had already left the front door. By the time she woke up, even if it were a split second after he left, she wouldn't find him in the room. Red sighed as he headed for the gates to meet the others.

It wasn't long after Red left her dream that she woke up. She slowly sat up and looked out the window with a sigh. She looked to the clock that read 9:10am. She pulled her hair from the pony-tail before making her way downstairs to find Rin.


	18. Chapter 18

Rin was sitting at the dining room table, slowly eating her food while she read the book she held in her hand. Taro had left for another meeting. Yuuki sighed as she moved to sit at the table a seat away from Rin.

"Morning." Yuuki greeted, forcing a smile.

"Morning." Rin said and placed her book down on the table. "And how are you this morning?" She asked.

Yuuki shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess. Red tell you that he was leaving on a mission?" She asked, looking down at the table.

Rin shook her head. "No, he didn't. When was the mission?" Rin asked.

Yuuki frowned. "He's going to be gone for about three days. He said it was last minute... He didn't even wake me up... he slipped into my dream..." Yuuki explained, her voice quiet with a hint of sorrow.

Rin looked up for a moment with confusion. "Your dream?" She whispered.

Yuuki shook her head. "N-Nevermind..." She sat back in the chair and ran a hand through her hair. "Is there anything you'd like my help with today?" Yuuki asked, trying to change the subject.

Rin shrugged. "Whatever you would like. I have to visit the Academy this morning in an hour, but after I get back, we can do anything you'd like to..."

Yuuki smiled. "Alright. That'd be nice." Yuuki stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go for a run then. I'll be back soon, Rin." Yuuki said with a brighter smile.

Rin nodded and picked her book back up. "Have fun."

Yuuki nodded and went back to her room, changing into her day clothes and packing up a small bag with her drawing stuff. She planned on taking a small run then stopping to draw. She moved back downstairs and out the front door. The sun was bright and warm against her skin. She sighed deeply in content.

A man was standing across from Red's front door with his arms across his chest.

"Yuuki...I only have a few seconds before someone spots me, but Red told me to watch over you, as you already know. So, do not be a little nervous if you feel someone following." Keoni , also known as Black, stepped away from the wall and began to walk away down the road.

Yuuki turned to see Black walk away. She listened to his words carefully but didn't bother replying. She sighed deeply as she started off into a run through the village.

Yuuki continued to run until she reached a clearing by a lake. She sat down under the shadow of a tree and pulled out her drawing tools. She began to sketch an image from her dream that Red had joined himself to. She never realized how much she missed Red's precence until then.

"Yuuki?" Kaname's asked as he stepped closer.

"Kaname..." Yuuki said as she looked up.

"It's weird seeing you without Red at your side." Kaname chuckled.

Yuuki just sighed and moved her eyes back to her paper. "He's on a mission. I wont see him for a few days..."

Kaname frowned. "Oh... sorry."

Yuuki shrugged. "It's expected... he is at Jounin level..."

Kaname smiled softly. "Are you just worried about him?"

Yuuki nodded. "Of course..."

Kaname sighed deeply as he moved to sit beside her. He peeked over her shoulder and looked over the drawing of a sun setting over the horizon of a lake. "You're getting better."

Yuuki shrugged.

"Can I ask you something, Yuuki?"

She nodded as she continued to work on the drawing.

"That mission we last went on... who attacked you? I've shut up about it because Red has been around, but now that he's not... I thought maybe... you'd tell me?"

Yuuki sighed and put down her pencil, looking up at Kaname. "A female by the same of Crien."

"Why was she after you?"

Yuuki shook her head. "It's complicated..."

"Everything always seems to be..."

She shrugged. "It's the life I seem to live."

Kaname smiled. "I'm just glad you're happy."

Yuuki smiled at her brother. "I really am, happy, Kaname. Red really loves me..."

Kaname laughed. "Oh, I can tell."

Yuuki nodded. "Kaname... how's mother?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow at her. "She's fine, I guess. More quiet then normal."

"Kaname, I'm going to return my trust to you... and I hope you make the right choice." Yuuki sighed and looked out to the lake that sat not far from them. "Mother... was the one who killed Father..."

Kaname blinked in surprise and confusion."Wh-What?"

"That night you went to your friends... mother tried to kill dad. I was home, as you remember... he was trying to protect me... and that's what got him killed..." She frowned, looking up at Kaname. "Mother hates me because I was witness, but she knew she couldn't kill me and pin it off. She could only pin it off for father. Believe me or not... but that is the complete truth. That's why I never look at mirrors, that's why I'm scared of thunder storms... that's why I've trusted no one... even you..."

Kaname looked away from Yuuki's eyes as he tried to process what he was being told. "S-So... it wasn't-"

"No. Mother pinned it off. She did it... I watched her..."

"B-But father was... killed... so brutally..."

Yuuki inhaled deeply and nodded. "I know."

Kaname looked back at Yuuki and suddenly pulled her close. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"K-Kaname?" Yuuki gasped, looking up at him.

"I-I'm so sorry I-I never listened to you..."

Yuuki bit her lip as it quivered. He brother finally believed her.

"I love you Yuuki. I-I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you!"

Yuuki shook her head as she buried her face in Kaname's shoulder. "I-I forgive you..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, we should stop here for the night." A jounin by the name of Ren, also the leader of the mission, stated as he looked to the other jounin.<p>

Everyone agreed and started to set up for the night. Ren helped another jounin start a fire while a few others gathered out some food. Ren moved over to sit beside Red and looked over at him.

"So, is the Hokage not going to move you up to a jounin?" Ren asked casually.

"I am a jounin, technically." Red replied. "It isn't the Hokage who is choosing for me to stay a genin..."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "You mean you're choosing to remain a genin?"

"That's half the story." Red shrugged. "What's it matter to you, anyways?"

Ren shrugged. "Curious. You've just been a talk amoungst jounin for a while." Ren laughed.

Red chuckled. "I have, have I?"

Ren smiled and nodded before shrugging. "Anyway, must be nice at your age. Going on missions like these you don't have to worry about your family at home..." He chuckled. "My wife hates it."

"I do have a family..." Red murmured.

Ren blinked. "Well, I mean, besides your parents... like, you're not married with kids." He shrugged and leaned back against a tree. "Forget I said anything. I just miss being young." He said with a laugh.

"Do you not enjoy your own family?"

Ren shook his head. "Of course I do. I love my wife, and my daughter is adorable. I just feel bad for them when I'm gone on long missions. I miss them a lot."

Red nodded. "Yuuki Reilna..." Red murmured. "I didn't want to wake her."

Ren looked over at Red. "Reilna? My best friend was a Reilna, but he was murdered many years back.."

Red's eyes looked down at the ground as he sighed. "I don't supose he had a daughter?"

Ren nodded. "A son and a daughter. He was so close to his daugher too." He chuckled softy. "Cutest girl ever. Haven't seen her since before then though. Can't remember the kids names either..." His face twisted in confusion as he tried to remember, however, he couldn't so he simply shrugged.

Red's eyes closed and he leaned his head back against a tree. "She is beautiful." Red murmured under his breath.

Ren looked over at Red. "You know her?"

A smile came to Red's lips and he sighed. He remembered back to the previous night when he looked down at her sleeping on his bed. Her sleeping face and her sprawled body. He knew that the mission wasn't going to be overly long, but he missed her a lot.

Ren shrugged as he closed his eyes relaxing.

_Red.. can you hear me?_ Yuuki's voice echoed in his mind.

Red's eyes opened and he glanced around. The other jounins had returned back from collecting food and the fire Ren and him was now blazing nicely. He looked around but didn't see Yuuki anywhere.

He closed his eyes and smiled. _Yuuki..._

_How's your mission going? _She asked, her voice sounding a bit happier.

Red's eyes opened again, but still no Yuuki. _Yuuki...? ...How are you talking to me?_

_I connected to your mind, of course. The exact thing you've taught me to do. Why do you seem so shocked by it?_

_I...it's just I've never...thought the distance would work? _Red's brows furrowed and he thought back to the time Crien had taken Yuuki. He was so close to taking her life when pain had stopped him. He wasn't ill, and now that he thought about it, something did seem quite strange at the timing. Had Hideki been able to save Crien at a distance? Or had he been close?

_I thought it'd be worth a try... I miss you is all... and... I wanted to tell you something... I told Kaname about our mother... he believed me. _There was a sense of joy in her voice.

_That's...great... _Red smiled. He was just happy to here the joy despite his leaving.

_You know, Red. I'm still a little bit mad that you decided not to wake me._ She laughed slightly, had Red seen her, there'd be a smirk at her lips.

_Did you not enojy the dream?_

_I did, but I still would've liked to say bye when I was awake._

_I just wanted you to remember something better than my walking away..._

There was a few moment of silence before Yuuki's voice spoke again. _Are you being safe as you promised?_

_I wouldn't promise you something I couldn't keep... _Red laughed. _I met a friend of your fathers..._

_A friend of... my fathers? Really?_

_His name is Ren..._

_Ren... oh yeah... I remember him... he came around the house all the time... until father died... How'd my father come up in a conversation? _She asked.

_It doesn't matter... How are you doing?_

_Besides how much I miss you? Fine. I've been drawing a lot today. _She giggled.

Red smiled. _Good..._

_Your mother and I were about to do some baking. So, I'm going to leave you be... I love you, Red.._

_I love you too..._ Red smiled and opened his eyes to look around at those around him. No one was paying attention to what Red was doing, and he was glad.

Ren yawned from beside Red as he sat back up. "Well, I'm going to go eat. Coming?" He asked, looking to Red.

"Where are you headed this late?" Red asked suspiciously.

"The fire." Ren shrugged. "Do I really look like someone who likes to go places?" He chuckled and walked over to sit beside his friends as he instantly joined a conversation.

* * *

><p>Yuuki tossed and turned in bed. Unfortunately for her, another thunderstom crashed through the night. She shivered and screamed as the lightning lit the sky. Yuuki sat up straight and looked out the window, jumping everytime thunder struck the sky.<p>

Crien yawned as she shook her head, her hair sticking to her face as she looked around for people. Her senses sucked in a storm but she shrugged. She jumped up and peered in Yuuki's bedroom window.

Yuuki's eyes darted around the room. The shadows messing with her head. She took another glance at her window and screamed when she saw a face in the window. She didn't hesitate to jump from her bed and run downstairs to Rin and Taro's room. She sobbed as she climbed into their bed and curled up beside Rin. She felt bad for doing it, but the storm on top of seeing who she believed was Crien, was too much for her.

Rin and Taro woke up startled and they looked at Yuuki between them.

"Y-Yuuki?" Rin asked with confusion. "Are you alright?"

Yuuki shook her head as a crash of thunder filled the room. Yuuki screamed and jumped as she clung tighter to Rin.

"It's alright, Yuuki. It's just a thunder storm..." Taro tried to calm Yuuki down.

Outside the house, Keoni felt miserable. Red was definitely going to owe him now. He looked towards Yuuki's window and saw a figure standing there, peering in. From what he could make out of the body, it seemed to be Crien. Keoni jumped over onto the roof top and walked over to Crien.

"What are you doing out in the middle of the night during a storm, Crien?"

Crien sighed deeply and turned to Keoni, smirking. "Just taking a late night stroll. What about you? What purpose do you have being near this home?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"I happened to be passing by..." Keoni eyed Crien. "Why are you peering into Red's house?"

Crien smirked and pushed some hair from her eyes. "This is Red's home? I had no idea!" She gasped. "I thought it was someone else's!"

Keoni gave her a blank stare. "So you're looking into a house to steal something?"

Crien shrugged before circling Keoni. "Why don't you just forget what I'm going to do. Wouldn't want to lose the status you have with Hideki now, would you?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'm not an idiot, I know you're going to speak with him about me..."

Crien laughed. "You seem to have no trust in me... you don't think I posess a higher status than you, do you?"

"I don't care about that... Besides, I have my notions that Hideki only keeps you around for...personal favours."

Crien narrowed her eyes before slapping Keoni. "Shut it. That is not what I'm around for."

Keoni shook his head and looked back at Crien. "You know that's all he wants from you. There is no love, he just uses you..."

"Shut up, Keoni!" Crien hissed. "You don't know _anything _about Hideki and I..."

"I saw those bruises earlier this month. Got on his bad side, did you? And I suppose you can't bring yourself to walk away. He has you wrapped around his finger, and you're too scared to untangle yourself from his affairs."

Crien looked away from Keoni, gritting her teeth. "We're all trapped just the same... even you..." She turned back to face him. "Now I suggest you leave this property... as will I."

Keoni shook his head. "I'm out...I quit."

Crien's eyes widened. "Quit? You can't quit!" She hissed.

"I did." Keoni shrugged his shoulders. "And I have a favour to do, so if you wouldn't mind... I don't want to have to kill you..."

Crien narrowed her eyes. "Hideki will hear about this... he will not like the idea of your... quitting..."

Keoni shrugged. "While you're at it, tell him that I have his girl in the palm of my hand. He can either give me what I want, or I kill her myself..."

"What is it you want from him?" Crien hissed.

Keoni snarled. "I'm not going to tell you, it's between Hideki and I. He meets me at the training grounds in a week, and I'll have the girl... He knows what I want."

Crien narrowed her eyes. A flash of lightning lit up the sky and she could see the glare on Keoni's face. "You'd hand over the girl... go against your... friend?"

"As I said, this has nothing to do with a mere slave of Hideki's..."

Crien growled before jumping down. "Fine. I'll pass on your message." She hissed before running off.

* * *

><p>Ren sighed as Red, himself and the other jounin hid under trees to try and keep dry.<p>

"How's anyone supposed to sleep in this storm?" Ren chuckled looking over to Red. "This one's worse than the one we had last night."

Red nodded. "Well, should we pack up and continue on?"

"In a storm like this?" Another jounin asked. "That'd be stupid."

Ren shrugged. "He does have a bit of a point, Red. Our senses will be weaker..."

Red shook his head. "I may be the talk amongst the jounin, but apparentally you know nothing about me..."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow as he pushed some damp hair from his eyes.

Red shook his head. "No matter what the situation, my senses aren't nearly effected."

Ren shrugged. "I'll follow, just gotta convince the other jounin."

Red shrugged. "It's better than sitting here and waiting for sickness to take hold."

Ren laughed and nodded. He turned to the other three jounin and told them that they were going to keep moving. One of them groaned but still listened as they all started to head out again.

* * *

><p>The following monrning, Yuuki slipped from Rin and Taro's bed without waking them. She ran up to her room and looked out the window.<p>

"I-I know... I saw her..." She murmured to herself, her voice trembling. Yuuki considered telling Red about the situation of the night before but decided against it. She knew it'd be better if he had a clear mind rather than worrying about her. Yuuki sighed deeply as she ran a hand through her hair and walked to the livingroom, curling up on the couch and watched T.V, waiting for either Taro or Rin to wake up.

A knock came at the door, and then another.

Yuuki nervously stood up and opened the door a bit to look out.

Tamatsu and Kaname stood outside, Tamatsu holding an apple and biting into it's crisp skin. "Hey, we're headed to the training grounds..." Tamatsu stated.

Yuuki let out a sigh of relief and opened the door more. "Can you guys give me a minute?"

The two nodded and Yuuki ran upstairs, quickly throwing on her day clothes and gathering her training supplies, along with the dagger before running back downstairs to meet them. Kaname frowned at his sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the three headed toward the training grounds.

"So, what is it you're doing today then, Tamastu-sensai? Training us, or watching?" Yuuki asked, looking up at him.

"Training." Tamatsu replied with a sly smile.

"What exactly are you going to train then?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll have to wait and see..." Tamatsu said before walking off.

Kaname laughed as the two followed Tamatsu to the training grounds.

"Alright, let's warm up..." Tamatsu said and nodded his head. "I want you two to do five laps, and then twenty target practice throws."

Yuuki and Kaname nodded before doing as they were told. They did the five laps, Yuuki finishing before Kaname. When they moved to target practice, Yuuki wasn't doing as well as she normally did, but shrugged it off. The two finished the target practice and turned to face Tamatsu, waiting for their next instructions.

"For the first half of this training exercise, I want Kaname to teach you how to fight with a sword." Tamatsu nodded towards Kaname.

Yuuki turned to look at Kaname who in return smirked.

"O-Okay..."

Kaname pulled a second sword out and handed it to Yuuki. She grasped it the only way she knew how. Kaname shook his head and grabbed her hands to show her the proper way to hold it.

"You need to be patient with a sword. It will only respect you if you respect it in return." Kaname smiled.

Yuuki chuckled. "You say it like it's a person."

Kaname laughed. "Closest thing I got to a girlfriend." He said with a wink. "Now come on, try to come at me."

Yuuki laughed and ran at Kaname, trying to slash him. At the last second he pulled out his sword and clashed the blade to hers. "Good try." He smirked before using his force to send her back a couple steps.

Yuuki smirked. "This isn't teaching me."

"Sure it is." Kaname laughed.

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Then now what?"

"Come at me again."

Yuuki charged at Kaname again. He side stepped and caught the sword at the back of her neck. She gasped and turned to face him.

"If you're not careful, your opponent can catch you this easily." Kaname smiled. "I'm going to show you how to do what I just did."

Yuuki nodded. Kaname smiled and told Yuuki to hold up her sword to be ready to block him. He told her that moment before the swords clashed, she was to to step out of the way and turn her arm to catch the back of his neck. She nodded and followed what she was told. Side stepping and catching his neck. Kaname smiled at how quickly she was catching on.

"Must be in your blood." He chuckled.

Yuuki smiled and nodded. "Guess so."

"Very good." Tamatsu nodded and sat back.

The two trained for what felt like hours. Kaname was quite surpirsed but also proud with how well Yuuki learned from him and how easy she was to teach. Eventually the sun had started to set and the sibings grew tired.

"Long day." Yuuki yawned as she stretched.

Kaname nodded. "We done yet, Tamatsu-sensai?"

Tamatsu nodded. "Very good for today..." Tamatsu stood up and stretched his arm. "We have a small mission. It's kind of pointless, you will find, but without Red here, Hokage wants us to just take easy missions."

Yuuki sighed deeply and nodded. "What time do you need us to meet then?"

"Take a break and meet me in two hours. I doubt this mission will take more than half an hour." Tamatsu chuckled.

Kaname nodded. Yuuki groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, Tamatsu-sensai..."

"Picking up a habit of Red's?" Tamatsu chuckled.

Yuuki blushed and sighed. "Maybe..."

Kaname laughed. "Yeah, you are."

Tamatsu chuckled. "Anywho...meet me at the Ramen shop in two hours."

The siblings nodded and walked off.

"I plan on talking to the Hokage about mother." Kaname said after a bit.

"What do you mean?" Yuuki gasped.

"I'm going to get her put in jail."

"B-But why?" Yuuki asked.

"She shouldn't be getting away with what she did."

Yuuki smiled. "Thank you, Kaname."

He smiled and nodded.

Two hours passed of the siblings talking and hanging out. Finally they went to the Ramen shop to meet up with Tamatsu.

"Alright, here is the mission. Konohamaru got into a little trouble and hid one of the special scrolls that belong to the Mitoshi clan." Tamatsu explained.

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "That's the mission?"

Kaname laughed. "Not too hard."

"Exactly my point. When you find it, return it to the Mitoshi clan immediately."

Kaname and Yuuki nodded and split off to find the scroll. It took almost fourty-five minutes before Kaname found the scroll and went to the Mitoshi clan to return it. The Reilna sibings went back to meet up with Tamatsu and told him that the mission was complete.

The following day Yuuki went out to find Naruto. She went to his apartment and knocked on the door.

Naruto opened the door while yawning to see Yuuki. His face brightened and he greeted her, asking her to come in.

"So early!" Naruto grinned.

Yuuki laughed as she walked into Naruto's apartment, looking around. "Are you still wanting that Ramen date? I'm free if you want to."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Two seconds! I just need to get ready."

It wasn't two seconds, but Naruto was walking out the door in two minutes while laughing. "This is great! Believe it!"

Yuuki smiled. "Are you still gonna pay?" She asked, winking at him.

"Most certainly!" Naruto laughed. "I wouldn't want you paying for me!" He shook his head.

Yuuki smiled as the two made it to the Ramen shop. The two sat down and both got a steaming hot bowl of Ramen. Yuuki ate hers in silence, but knew Naruto wouldn't stay quiet for long.

"So, where is_ Red_?" Naruto asked.

Yuuki sighed and laughed. "Mission. You two really don't like one another I've noticed..."

"He's too cocky...Kissing you like that." Naruto shook his head. "He doesn't need to eat your face to make me understand that you two are together."

Yuuki couldn't contain her laugh. "Eating my face?" She smiled. "I guess you could put it that way..." She shook her head. "I'll tell him not to kiss me around you then, that better?" She smiled.

Naruto shook his head. "I'd prefer if he never kissed you..." Naruto murmured under his breath.

"Why?" Yuuki asked, raising an eyebrow. "He _is_ my boyfriend."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm still suspicious of him..."

Yuuki shook her head. "Trust me, he's not bad at all. He just..." She shook her head. "Just don't worry, Naruto. It's complicated to explain, but he really is a great guy."

Naruto eyed Yuuki and sighed. "I don't want to trust him, but I'll trust you."

Yuuki smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Thank you."

When the 'date' was finished, Yuuki went back home to Rin and Taro. She went straight to her room and laid down on her back on the bed, closing her eyes as she tried to see if she could contact Red again.

_Red? _She said, waiting and hoping to hear his voice.

Red kept low as he moved through the tree's. The jounin around him were spread out while they snuck along in the day light. Red could see the meeting house, but his head began to feel light. He heard Yuuki's voice again, and he tried to ignore it for the moment.

She sighed, figuring he didn't hear her and rolled over onto her stomach. "I just want him to come home..." She murmured into the pillow.

Ren was at the front of the group as they snuck along, and he held out his hand to tell everyone to stop. Red slowed down and hid behind one of the tree's to his right while he peered past the rest of the squad to the house. The door cracked open a tiny bit and a murmur of voices could be heard. Red considered on replying to Yuuki, but thought better of it. Ren looked back to Red and nodded for him to move forward. Slowly, Red snuck forward until he reached Ren's side.

"We need them distracted." Ren barely whispered under his breath.

Red nodded and moved a little bit further. When he reached the side of the house, and pressed his back to the wall and closed his eyes. There were still murmurs coming from the other side, but they were slowly starting to die down. Red forced himself to focus more. The world shifted slightly, and a clone of Red stepped forward. Red slumped quietly to his knee and made a few hand signs as the Red clone walked closer to the cracked door. He knew that the people niside knew there were outsiders nearby, because they were as quiet as could be now. Red opened pulled the door open and stepped inside the empty room. He looked around, but the only thing the room now contained was a chair and a table, and a trapped door. He walked forward and lifted the latch from the bottom of the floor and pulled the wooden door up. Instead of stairs, which Red was assuming there to be, it was only a small whole with a tape recorder underneath. The cable ran up and out of the floor and attached to the speakers. The tape was at it's end. A click from the other side of the room caught Red's attention and he turned around. A man stood in the shadows of the dark room, and when he stepped out, Red's eyes widened. The man was attached to tons of explosives, and he simply smirked.

Outside the building, Red's eyes snapped open and he bolted from the side of the building, yelling for the others to turn back. But before Red could get far enough away, the building exploded and sent debry flying in all directions. A blunt object struct the back of Red's head hard and he toppled to the ground unconscious.

Ren caught sight of Red in the dust of the building and quickly ran back to scoop him up in his arms before running back with the rest of his team. When the group found somewhere safe to stay, they each inspected one another for wounds. Ren carefully laid Red down.

"If he doesn't pull back, someone will have to take him back to the village." Ren mumbled to a jounin who was at his side to look over Red.

The jounin nodded. "If that's the case, I will go."

Ren nodded and told the jounin to go check on the others as he waited by Red's side.

Nearby the ruined building, two of the enemies chuckled with satisfaction.

"We should take our reward..." The man said with a deep voice.

The woman nodded and quickly made her way towards where the Konoha jounins scrambled about. The lead jounin was by the unconscious one, while the others stood a few feet away inspecting each other. She snuck closer to the two lone jounins and focused her eyes on the conscious jounin. She made a few handsigns and whispered, "Tai-Ksu-No-Mai." Two partly invisible like spirits floated out of her chest and slowly slithered their way towards the jounin, and before he could notice them, they made their way into his body cavities. The man jerked in confusion, and stood up. He walked past the other jounins and stopped ten feet past them, grabbing their attention long enough for the woman to sneak in and kidnap the unconscious male.

"Red is dead." Ren said, in a half sad tone.

"Dead?" One of the jounin shouted with confusion. "He can't be!"

Ren lowered his head. "We head back."

Ren began to lead the group forward after a long discussion about leaving the body where it was. It wasn't until ten minutes later when the spirits retreated from Ren's body and he regained his sense of being.

Ren gasped and his face twisted in confusion as he stopped and looked around. "Wh-What... is...?"

"What is it, Ren?" The Jounin's guards were up as they looked around as well.

Ren turned to face the others, looking around. "Wh-Where did Red go?"

The Jounin looked at each other and gaped at Ren. "Y-you left him behind..."


	19. Chapter 19

"You're freakish." The man said as the woman smirked while carrying the dead-weighted male in her arms.

She simply shrugged in return. "Yes, I know I'm freakish, but can you stop repeating yourself?"

The man sighed. "You are..."

"Shut up."

The male in her arms grunted and began to stir, so the woman placed him on the ground and hit him over the head with a nearby branch.

"Freakish."

"I'm serious, Watari! One more time and I will beat your brains in!"

Watari yawned and began to walked forward. "Whatever, Jatsu..."

Jatsu picked Red back up into her arms and threw him over her shoulder as they neared the real meeting house. When they opened the door and walked in, all the membership hushed down and turned to see who had opened the door.

"You brought an outsider to this place?"

"He's knocked out, chillax." Jatsu said and grunted as she dropped him to the floor.

"Why did you allow this to happen, Watari?"

Watari shrugged. "I told you not to put me with her, she's annoying." Watari turne back to the door and reopened it. "I'm down here for the day, seeya." He closed the door after leaving.

Jatsu looked around at the silent people sitting around her. They all glared at her.

"You told Watari, Kugo and I, to go and take care of the other jounins. Kugo sacrificed himself for your-"

"He was suicidal and saw it coming..." One of the men spoke up. "He was useless to us anyways."

"For your sakes...Watari is about finished with this group himself, and I'm sick and tired of your contradictions and poor judgement skills. You're a worthless bunch." Jatsu let out a hard breath and looked to the ground. "I don't need your group...I'll do it by myself - against you!" Jatsu slugged Red back over her shoulder and exitted the building, carrying him deep into the woods before dropping him to the ground and tying him against one of the tree's.

After the jounin explained what Ren had said and done, he forced the group to go back and find Red. Ren slowed down the group when he felt a fair amount of chakra present. He peeked around the corner of a tree to see Red tied up, still out, and a woman.

Red's head rolled forward and he jerked awake, darting his eyes around to take in the situation. A pain pounded in the back of his head and he felt immensely dizzy the first few seconds. He looked up and saw a smirking woman looking down at him.

"Well, aren't you just a _cuuuutie_." The woman chuckled and bent down to stick out her hand. "Jatsu, nice to meet you." She looked down at his tied hands and shrugged before standing up.

"What-"

"What am I doing tying you up in the middle of the woods like this?"

"Where-"

"Are your little friends?"

"How-"

"Do I know everything you're going to ask? Lucky guess..." She shrugged and smirked, bending back down so that she was eye level with Red, her hand reaching behind his head to hold her steady. "I'm tying you up, because I'm going to torture you before I kill you. Your little friends are scattered about around us, waiting for the right moment to strike. And I know exactly where you're from, what your abilities are, and the fact that you're never going to escape."

"How do you-"

"You're from Konoha because your band says so. I know you're mainly a gejutsu user, and you don't seem to be a ninjutsu user to me." She stood back up and turned around. "And you're not going to escape, because those ropes have a tight hold on you and your friends can't penetrate the barrier I've created..." She walked forward and held out her hands. "Come here, you Konoha Jounin! Come out to play - I know you're there!"

Ren gritted his teeth and tried to think.

"S-Sir?" A jounin who was near Ren asked in a hushed tone.

Ren shook his head. "Not yet..."

"Aw, too scared? No sense in hiding. I know there is four of you...I know exactly where the four of you are. Why hide when I already know where you are?"

Ren smirked. "Gives us a sense of... control?" He chuckled.

"Nah, nah. Shall I force the four of you forward?"

Ren looked around the jounin and gave them a stern look before stepping out into Jatsu's view, his hands in his pockets. "How 'bout this? You return us our jounin, and we won't kill you?"

Jatsu's face darkened and she chuckled lightly. "Just try to pass that barrier I've put up." She walked closed so that she stood a foot infront of Ren's face. "I bet you didn't even know you were an inch from your death..."

Ren smirked as he closed his eyes, shifting his feet slightly before opening his eyes again. "Too bad then I suppose..."

A large piece of ice shot up from the ground and into Jatsu's back.

"Did 'cha notice how much water is around?"

The woman's eyes widened and she stared out at Ren's smirking face. She slid her back off the piece of ice and stumbled backwards. She walked a couple of steps closer to Red's body and dropped to her knee's infront of Red. Her eyes were red as tears fell from her sockts, staring eerily at Red. Red swallowed and stretched his head back, staring into her scared looking eyes.

"They don't...know... They d-don't understand..." She said in a hushed tone. "They're..." She paused for a moment and wailed the last bit, "All stupid!"

The wound in her back began to heal as her body began to morph into some weird looking creature. Her skin turned into a greyish purple, and her eyes turned completely black. Her teeth barred as her back arched. She leaned closer to Red and opened her jaw. "They're all dead now."

Ren quickly formed several hand seals and yelled out, "Ice style - picket spike!"

The damp ground beneath Jatsu's feet turned to ice and shot up into her body, trapping her an hitting several vital points.

"Die..." Ren murmured.

Before Ren's last punch to kill Jatsu, her eyes narrowed as she looked towards Red. Pulling back her arm, her opened her hand as spikes formed and her slammed her arm into Red's chest. Her eyes widened further as Ren's ice spread through her body and hit the last remaining vitals, causing her to drop to the ground dead. Red's mouth gapped as blood spilled from his mouth and he looked to Ren with gasps and widened eyes.

Ren's eyes widened as the barrier faded. "Syna!" He screamed to one of the female jounin on the team.

She nodded and ran over to Red, quickly preforming her strongest medical jutsu on Red's chest as Ren used his ice to cut him free.

Red let out a loud yell as the pain of her stabbing his seemed to keep reoccuring over and over, getting worse and worse. His breath became sharper and he weakly reached up to grab Syna's wrists. "Please...don't.." He muttered.

Syna looked at Red with sorrow. "B-but you'll die..."

Red shook his head. "The healing is making it hurt a hundred times more. If you continue, I'll pass out."

Ren growled and looked to the group. "We need to get him back home, now!"

Red forced himself to his feet, ignoring Syna's plea for him to remain down. "Ren...we need..." Red winced. "We need to finish. Just send someone with me back."

Ren looked over at Red. As much as he hated it, he knew Red was right. "Syna, will you take him back?"

Syna nodded. "I can."

"I figure you're our fastest, and we still have Mitsu for medical ninjutsu.."

Syna nodded. "Red, that okay?" She asked, looking over at him.

Red nodded as he slumped forward, but regained himself again. "As long as we can get me there in one piece. I've promised someone that I'll be alright." Red smirked and tried to laugh, but coughed up blood instead.

Ren shook his head. "Syna, now. Go!"

Syna nodded and carefully pulled Red onto her back. "Just try to remain conscious, okay?"

Red nodded, and tried to remain focused as his vision began to blur.

"Run as fast as you can." Ren murmured.

Syna nodded and bolted off as fast as she could, being careful not to hurt Red more than he already was. Red gritted his teeth as he began to feel regret. He had felt the prescence of another in that building, but he hadn't checked throroughly enough. He felt regret, pity even. He looked ahead at the tree's advancing and passing, and he almost fell into a trance. The breathing of Syna as she ran helped Red to pull back to reality, but soon the pain became to unbearable and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Red jerk up on the bed with his eyes widened. The pain in his chest felt too overwhelmingly and he let out a loud wail. He looked down at the things attached to his chest and he ripped them off, throwing them to the side.<p>

Yuuki was curled up in a chair near Red's bed, fast asleep. Her face was still wet with tears, so she fell asleep not too long ago. She stirred awake and gasped when she saw Red.

"R-Red, don't." She gasped, jumping from the chair and to his side.

Red's breathing roughened and he forced himself off the bed, despite Yuuki's protesting. Once he was off the bed, he quickly made his way to the attached washroom and knelt by the toilet to throw up. The pain was back and he let out another scream.

Yuuki frowned as she ran after him. She felt useless as she rubbed his back, avoiding looking at him. Two seconds later, the Doctors entered into the room and quickly placed Red back on the bed. The two doctors on either side of Red stepped forward and held their hands up, glowing a light greenish colour. Re's eyes widened as he frantically began to kick at them.

"Don't!" He screamed, not allowing them to advance.

"There is nothing else we can do..." The Doctor murmured.

Red's breathing slowly calmed and he ran his hands through his sweaty hair. "It just makes it worse..." Red breathed and closed his eyes. A few moments of silence past and Red let out a shaky breath. "I-It's better now..." He muttered.

"What exactly happened?" The Doctor asked.

Red took in a breath and let it out again. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was her hand in my chest, and spikes throughtout..."

The Doctor thought for a moment and motioned for the other doctor's to exit. "We'll be right back, but we'll be back immediately." The Doctor left after the others.

Red turned to look at Yuuki and the corner of his lips twitched up. "I'm...alive..." He chuckled lightly.

A few tears slipped from Yuuki's eyes as she slowly moved across the room to Red and sat on the edge of the bed as she nodded. "I-I'm sorry..." She whispered, her voice almost a whisper.

Red shook his head and chuckled lightly. "You're not the only one getting caught now.."

Yuuki closed her eyes and turned her face toward the ground. "This isn't f-funny..." She mumbled.

"I'm...not trying to make it funny, Yuuki..." Red murmured and lifted her face to look at him.

She searched his face for a moment before more tears slipped from her eyes. She quickly glanced over the bandages that wrapped around his chest and head before meeting his eyes again. "I-I felt your pain..." She murmured, biting her lip. "I-I connected with you at your impact." She let out a shaky breath. "I-I thought you were dead!"

Red shook his head. "I promised that I wouldn't let anyone kill me, didn't I?"

Yuuki sniffled but nodded. "Y-Yeah... b-but I..." She trailed off and bit her lip again to try and hold back her tears.

Red's lips turned down into a frown and he pulled Yuuki closer to his body, laying her head againt his bandaged chest. A pain shot through his chest, but he ignored it the best he could. "I'm alright now, Yuuki. You don't have to worry."

Yuuki felt Red tense and moved from his arms as she fumbled with her hands in her lap. "O-On top of this... C-Crien was in my window l-last night... Things are g-getting worse, Red..." She sobbed.

Red gritted his teeth and grabbed her hand. "I'm here now; I'm back. Crien will not touch you no matter how hard she tries. Keo - Black will continue to protect you until I am stronger."

Yuuki clenched her jaw as she entwined her fingers with his. "K-Kaname taught me to use the d-dagger..." She mumbled.

Red smiled. "Good..."

She simply nodded as she bit her lip again. "Taro and Rin were here earlier..."

Red nodded. "I'm guessing they'll be back." He chuckled lightly.

The main Doctor returned back into the room and stood silently before Red. "There is nothing in your blood that we can detect. Nothing shows anything left in your body..."

Red's face twisted in confusion.

"From what Syna told us, the last thing the enemy did was punch you..."

Red's eyes narrowed as he looked at the doctor. "I'm not imaging any of it."

"You were knocked out pretty hard-"

"Doesn't mean anything..."

"All we're saying is that it may be psychological. We're going to give you a break from any mission or fighting, or any of those sorts. You will remain living in your house, but every other day you will return to meet with one of the Doctors until the ...pain...goes away."

Red's jaw hardened and he breathed out slowly. "Whatever, just get me out of this hospital now then."

The Doctor nodded. "You're free to leave now." And the Doctor left.

Red sat there for a few seconds and pulled his legs off the bed. He picked up his stuff off the table and walked out of the room, wincing in pain. Yuuki stayed close to his side, glancing at him every so often to ensure he wasn't about to pass out.

When the two reached Red's house, he pushed open the door and took a step in. The pain suddenly jolted through his chest again, and he let out a loud wail before dropping to the floor unconscious.

Rin, startled from her nap, quickly made her way to the commotion, very confused. Taro came from the kitchen and they both looked at the unconscious Red. Rin gasped and Taro quickly picked him up.

"What's happened?" Taro asked.

Yuuki bit her lip. "I-I don't know... h-he just suddenly screamed in pain..."

Taro grunted and carried him over to the couch to lay him down. Rin had made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a cold wash cloth to place on his head. Red's face winced every now and then as Rin waited nearby with worry. Taro tried to read into what exactly happened, his for some reason his mind kept jumping from one thing to another, not allowing for him to slow down and take a closer look. Yuuki sat on the edge of the couch, frowning as she looked over Red.

"The doctors think he's faking..." Yuuki murmured to Taro and Rin.

Rin shook her head. "How can that be? Clearly, he seems to not be faking it."

"They think it's psychological." Taro explained and tried to focus again.

Yuuki nodded as she played with her hands on her lap. "I don't know what to do for him... I feel useless."

Rin pulled herself from the chair and went to sit beside Yuuki, pulling Yuuki into a hug. "We all feel useless at this moment..." she whispered.

Yuuki sighed and relaxed in Rin's arms as she nodded. "Yeah, you're right..."

For a while, they all waited around, waiting for Red to awaken, but after a couple minutes, Rin started for the kitchen to begin supper. Taro wandered around the room, looking over his own house ornaments, absently trying to force himself into Red's mind but in vain. Yuuki sat in a chair near to Red, feeling dizzy but she tried to ignore it and keep her mind on Red.

After a good twenty minute, Red began to stir, and his eyes opened. His vision was cloudly, and his head felt dizzy, but he forced himself into a sitting position and awkwardly looked around at his family around him.

"Feel any better?" Yuuki asked with a soft smile.

"Uh.." Red turned around to look at Yuuki. But before he could say aything, his Mother entered the livingroom and wrapped her arms carefully around Red's head.

"Kaito..." She whispered dearly as she breathed to push back her tears.

Taro made his way to sit back onto the coffee table facing Red. "Are you alright, son?"

Red nodded as he cleared his eyes with his fingers looking extremely exhausted. Yuuki sighed deeply as she looked around the room, her own vision beginning to blur as her complexion became paler than normal.

Rin turned to look at Yuuki and saw the dizziness on her face. "And it passes off to the next..." She chuckled lightly, taking Red's cloth and re-wetting it. When she returned, she placed it to Yuuki's head.

Yuuki's reaction was delayed as she felt the coolness of the cloth being placed. She looked up at Rin and forced her hand away. "I'm fine..." She murmured, almost slurred.

"Dear, you do not look fine at all." Rin stated.

Yuuki shook her head slightly. "I'm f-fine... really..."

Red turned to look at Yuuki and chuckled lightly. "Did I worry you that much?"

Yuuki turned to Red and smiled slightly. "You worried me... but I-I'm seriously fine.." She forced herself to her feet, almost loosing her balance. Her face twisted in confusion before she winced and fell forward.

Taro quickly shifted his body to catching Yuuki's falling body. Red slowly moved his legs off the couch and they placed Yuuki beside him.

"Did she not get any sleep while I was away?" Red asked.

"That thunder storm the other night had her in our bed for the night, whether she slept then, I do not know. I'm not sure about the night before, though." Rin said.

Red sighed. "I'll stay here with her until she wakes. You two can go.."

"Supper is almost ready, are you wanting any of it?" Rin asked.

Red shook his head. "Nah, my stomach isn't feeling too well."

Rin nodded before leaving for the kitchen. Taro continued to sit in front of him and he leaned back with a sigh.

"You going to share with me what happened?" Taro asked.

"Why don't you just do a quick read, my jaw isn't up to saying..."

Taro sighed and placed his fingers to his temples, going over the past few days.

"The other jounins are still out there?" Taro asked.

Red nodded. "Syna is the only one who came back..."

"That leaves three jounins, Kaito." Taro said.

Red shrugged. "It couldn't be helped..."

"No, I know. It's just...it's a top secret mission, meant for five jounins, but there are only three left; all less qualified than you."

"They're jounins, which this mission is meant for. Where those above jounin are useful, it's a _jounin_ ranked-" Red's face twisted in confusion as he looekd to Taro, his eyes widening.

"That's why the Hokage sent you along with them, Kaito. We were short on people, but we figured with three jounins, and two above jounins, the group would work. And along with two medical shinobi, we thought we'd be ahead of the game. But since both of the people who are above jounin, are both back at the village, leaving three jounin behind..."

Red let out a shaky breath. "They'll die..."

Taro shook his head. "They have a standing chance. They still have one medical shinobi, and Ren is quite strategic and quite smart. His unique ability may save their lives..."

Red nodded. "They better live, or..." Red's voice trailed off.

"It wasn't your fault." Tao muttered.

"But it is. I was careless to check the building carefully, and I allowed it to get me captured. You know that I have not once been captured like that. I was never vulnerable than at that time..."

"There's a first for all, Kaito..."

Red closed his eyes and sat back. "As soon as I'm am back to normal, I'm taking care of everything..."

"Everything? As in what, Kaito? You can't go back for the others."

Red shook his head. "Just forget about it..."

Taro's eyes narrowed. "There you go again, holding back everything from your family. You know that all we want to do is help-"

"It's beyond your control, Father."

"Your my son! Nothing is beyond my control."

"What about Hideki?"

Taro's eyes narrowed more and he snarled at Red. "That has more to it than you know of..."

"No, there is more to it than your understanding."

"What are you talking about?"

Red shook his head and looked away. "It's none of your business."

Taro leaned forward and leaned into Red's face with his expression darkened.

"You bet your life it is my business."

Red just continued to stare into Taro's eyes, and eventually he backed away.

"Look, I know you're anxious to find out what exactly is going on, but it's only for yours and Mother's protection that I keep it to myself. It's better that you do not know or worry about it. Only-"

"Kaito, you're only seventeen years old! You're not grown-up yet! You're still living with your parents, whom are doing their best to protect _you_!"

"Just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I don't have my share of life experience. I may be only so old, but you know for a fact I'm not just some plain, normal seventeen year old. I watched Hideki being ridiculed - for which reason you still have not yet told _me_ - and I watched as you taught him - not _me_ - and I witnessed how you ran off after him - forgetting about _me_. Those few years after Hideki's disappearance was the worst! You forgot who your family was! You left Mother and I to the curb as you mourned over Hideki's disappearance. We both know that he was your favourite. The first born, the eldest who would bring your name glory among the leadership of the village."

Taro had turned away with disgust on his face, but he couldn't hide the truth.

"He had great potential."

Red's face flushed with anger. "**_I _**had great potential! You completely ignored my ability!" His voice grew louder.

"Your brother had something special!"

"Than I guess it's better that you were kept in the dark about Hideki all these years."

"What do you mean?" Taro's jaw clenched.

"While you've been dreaming of Hideki's return, hoping that he is still alive and that he will come back, your special, innocent little son is off becoming the leader of one of the most dangerous groups in the Shinobi world. All along, he's been right under your nose, right here in the Leaf Village, murdering this Village's prescious Shinobi, black mailing multitudes of people and turning millions against each other. You remember those few months I was gone and miraculously showed up? I was black mailed by Hideki and roped into his outerageous plots. While your perfect little angel walked innocently around your imagination, he's been taking your gift that we often take for granted, and using it against the Shinobi world..."

Taro shook his head. Rin was now standing in the kitchen doorway with widened eyes.

"You've created a monster, Father. But you would have never believed me if I told you... And the reason Yuuki came home that one day with multiple stab wounds and not being able to use her arm - Hideki's follower - he's using Yuuki to get to us, but you're too _stupid_ to even understand all of this!" Red's voice rose again.

Taro slammed his fist into the coffee table and stood up, turning to walk towards his room.

"Look at us now...not the happy little family everyone see's us to be, or that which we wish to be."

As Taro exitted down the hall towards his bedroom, he slammed the fist into the wall and created a hole. Red looked down at Yuuki and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk, Mother. Look after Yuuki. I'll be back in ten minutes." Red said and walked towards the door.

"K-Kaito..." Rin murmured, but Red was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Red looked around and waited for a few moments. If Keoni was still around, he'd notice and come into sight. Red waited a few minutes, and Keoni finally jumped down off the roof beside Red. They silently walked for a minute and ducked into an alleyway.

"What happened while I was away?" Red asked.

"What happened while you _were _away?" Keoni looked over Red's bandages.

"Answer. Now." Red glared at man infront of him.

Keoni sighed. "I quit, Red. I'm sick an tired of Hideki."

"I'm talking about Crien... Yuuki told me she saw her face in her window."

"Crien said she was going for a stroll." Keoni shrugged. "Obviously not the best lie. I got our break, Red. Crien knows I'm not exactly on their side anymore. Five more days, Red. Five more days and we can have Hideki's head under our feet."

"How?" Red's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yuuki. I told him I would hand over Yuuki to them at the training grounds. I'll take Yuuki while you hide back, and on cue, we can take him together."

Red shook his head. "Idiot! Yuuki? You're using Yuuki as the bait?" Red growled.

"Look, do you want to get rid of Hideki or not?"

"You _really_ think Hideki will show up himself?"

"He doesn't, he doesn't get Yuuki."

"You really are an _idiot_!"

"Say it again, Red."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"If Hideki isn't there, you pull back imediately. If he isn't out in the open, right where you can see him, leave. Don't even think about moving out into the open."

"You're going to be-"

"I'm not even in the right condition. I'm basically healed, but I have no idea what happened to me while on the mission. I'll do my best, but I could be a liability more than help..." Red lowered his head."You'll be back in five days?"

Keoni nodded his head. "Get rest."

Red shook his head. "This will be the last thing I do, even if it costs me my life. Father will be extremely unhappy."

Keoni nodded. "It's worth the kill."

Red rolled his eyes and turned back. "Five days."

"Five days."

* * *

><p>Yuuki stirred, her head felt like it was pounding. She groaned and kept her eyes shut, knowing she'd be dizzy again if she were to open her eyes. She could feel a precence near her. She tried to piece together why she would have passed out, but nothing came to mind. She shifted slightly and groaned again.<p>

When Red had returned back to the house, he brought Yuuki up to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Just before he was about to leave, he heard her stir and returned to the foot of the bed, waiting to see if she had actually awakened.

She kept her eyes shut as she reached up to hold her head still. "This is the worst headache I've ever had..." She murmured outloud, not sure if anyone heard her.

Red sighed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

She weakly forced her eyes open and looked up at Red then around the room. "If you brought me up here on your own, I will kill you..." She murmured, her eyes narrowing.

"You don't like being in my arms?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuuki's face turned red. "Y-You know I do... b-but you're hurt... I don't want you doing anything that will cause you pain..." She pulled herself into a sitting position. "Not only that, but you keep passing out..."

Red shook his head. "That is the absolute least of my worries at the moment."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "If it's me you're worried about, don't be..."

Red shook his head. "We're offering you up to Hideki." Red muttered.

Yuuki's eyes widened. "What! Why?"

Red chuckled and moved to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. "Don't know, my dear? I obey Hideki and he gets what he wants."

Yuuki narrowed her eyes and grabbed a lock of Red's hair, tugging on it slightly. "Not funny, Red." She hissed.

Red winced as pain shot through his head. He grabbed and lock of Yuuki's hair and pulled her close to kiss her. "You know I would never just give you up to him like that."

Yuuki released Red's hair and nodded. "Then what did you mean by that?"

"Keo - Black and I have devised a plan to have Hideki's head. It involves your cooperation, though..."

Yuuki sighed and leaned back against the frame of her bed. "I'll help... I-I just don't want to be near him or Crien again..." She whispered.

Red frowned. "I'm sorry, but it involves meeting with Hideki himself. Black is going to take you to Hideki, as if to give you up, and I'll be in hiding, hopefully without his knowledge. Crien will hopefully not be there..."

Yuuki ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip. "What if it back fires and you lose me?"

Red shook his head. "I will not allow that to happen, my love." Red leand his forehead against hers and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Black and I will be working together."

Yuuki inhaled deeply before letting it out as she closed her eyes. "It's weird hearing you use nicknames..." She whispered before opening her eyes and smirking at him.

Red sighed. "Say it..."

Yuuki's face twisted in confusion. "Say what?"

Red diverted his eyes momentarily. "My..." He gritted his teeth. "Name..." He pressed his lips lightly to hers and pulled her closer in an embrace.

Yuuki blinked in surprise. "B-But you hate your name..."

"Say it..." He whispered against her lips.

"Kaito.." She whispered against his lips.

"Again..." Red murmured.

Yuuki was still confused but did as she was told. "Kaito."

Red nodded. "Keep saying it..."

Yuuki shook her head. "Why? I-I don't understand..."

"Just do it..." Red said and pulled her back to the kiss.

Yuuki sighed and murmured, "Kaito.."

After a few times of Yuuki saying Red's real name, Red pulled back and closed his eyes, lowering his head. He gritted his teeth and sighed before looking at Yuuki.

"Say it with all your love and affection for me..."

Yuuki sighed deeply as she closed her eyes. "I love you, Kaito..." She whispered, her tone as loving as she could get.

"Like you have no cares, and as if I'm not pressuring you to do this... As if it's natural..."

She looked back up to meet his eyes. "I love you more than anything, Kaito.."

Red search her eyes and pulled a half smile. He let out a breath as if he's held it for minutes and pulled Yuuki into a tighter embrace. "That's all I've ever wanted to hear..."

Yuuki relaxed in his arms but sighed. "I-I'm still confused..."

Red pulled back slightly and looked into Yuuki's eyes again. "I hate my name because of the way it's used. All I've ever wanted, was to hear my name in a loving tone."

Yuuki smiled slighty. "You mother does all the time though..."

Red shook his head. "My Mother says my name with uncertainty and misunderstanding. My Father uses my name as if I'm just a replacement for Hideki, and the rest of my family only says my name because it's what they call me. I didn't want you to say my name, because I didn't want to hear not emotions with you. I love you, Yuuki, and I don't want that to change."

Yuuki smiled softly as she searched his eyes. "I love you too, Red. And if you ever want me to say your name again, just ask." She said with a wink.

"For the next few days, please call me Kaito. I want you to practice my name, putting as much emotion as you can into it. It'll mess with Hideki." Red chuckled.

Yuuki smiled. "I can do that... Kaito."

Red smiled and closed his eyes. "It sounds a thousand times better, coming from you."

Yuuki smirked. "I'm just that special."

Red chuckled. "Of course you are, Yuuki."

She smiled before hitting on a thought. "When we go to meet up with Hideki, should I bring my dagger?"

Red nodded his head. "I don't want to take any chances, and you may be able to assist Ke-" Red let out a growl. _Why didn't he just use his name?_ "Black and I..."

Yuuki giggled. "I can pretty much guess his name... you've half said it enough times." Yuuki laughed.

Red rolled his eyes. "He just had to make a spin off of my name." He shrugged. "At least he doesn't know it..." He smiled. "Besides, he would never be able to say it the way you do..." He winked.

Yuuki blushed faintly but smiled. "I'd kinda hope not." She giggled.

Red chuckled. "It wouldn't be exactly the most comfortable situation."

Yuuki smiled again before wincing. "What is wrong with my body?" She hissed, touching one of the scars created by Reina's vines from their first mission.

Red followed her gaze. "Should we return to the hospital?"

Yuuki looked up at Red again. "Why? It's not... the poison... I-I'd be dead... wouldn't I?"

Red shrugged. "Maybe we should check just incase?"

Yuuki shrugged. "Not yet..." She smirked. "Right now I want to enjoy your company..."

Red's face softened and he laid down beside Yuuki. "Alright..."

Yuuki curled closer, being careful of his wounds as she smiled at him. "I think I made your parents awkward the other night." She giggled.

Red laughed. "Nah, Hideki and I, when we were _really_ little, were terrified of storms."

Yuuki laughed. "I can't picture you younger..."

Red shrugged. "Many said we were the cutest twins..."

Yuuki laughed. "Many people called me cute when I was little."

"And the cuteness grew into a beautiful woman."

Yuuki's face turned a deep red as she avoided his eyes. "I-I guess so..."

"What all happened while I was away?" Red asked after a while.

Yuuki shrugged as she thought. "I drew a lot... and ..." Her eyes widened. "Kaname is going to talk to the Hokage about our mother..."

"Oh?" Red kept his eyes closed.

Yuuki nodded. "He was going to do it tomorrow I think..."

"Good." Red smiled.

Yuuki giggled at Red. "If you're tried, go to sleep..." She whispered, pushing some hair from his eyes.

"No, I'm glad that Kaname and your relationship is better. And your mother won't be any danger to you anymore."

Yuuki smiled. "She wouldn't anyway... not with you around, Kaito." She smirked.

Red opened his eyes momentarily and smiled at her before closing them again. "Thank you..."

Yuuki rested her forehead to his. "Don't thank me..." She whispered. "I should be thanking you..."

"How 'bout we agree to thank each other for seperate things?" Red smirked and sighed. "There are things that I've appreciated what you've done..."

Yuuki closed her eyes and smiled. "I can say the same..."

Red smiled and yawned.

"Sleep, Kaito." She whispered with a small laugh.

"Want to join me?" Red smirked.

Yuuki smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Red focused on Yuuki and connected to her mind. Yuuki smiled and connected with Red in an imaginary world.

* * *

><p>Pounding came to the front door. Yuuki looked from the T.V to the door and forced herself up from Red's embrace to open the door. She was taken off guard when Kaname's arms were thrown around her.<p>

"Yuuki!" He laughed.

"K-Kaname?" Yuuki blinked, trying to stop her heart from racing.

"I did it!"

"D-Did what?" She stuttered.

"The Hokage and some Jounin are going to get mother!"

Yuuki's eyes widened as she pulled back to look at Kaname. "I-I have to see this..."

Kaname nodded. "That's why I came to get you!" He smiled.

Yuuki turned to Red. "Kaito, will you come with us?" She asked, a grin across her face.

Kaname's face twisted in confusion at the name.

Red stood up and walked to Yuuki's side. "Of course." He smiled.

Yuuki giggled as she looked up at Kaname who's face was still in confusion.

"You're name is... Kaito?" Kaname asked with a raised eyebrow.

Red's eyes closed and he sighed. "Please, only call me Red."

Yuuki giggled. "Only I can call him that."

Kaname shrugged. "Don't really like that name anyway..." He chuckled.

Red's eyes opened again and he looked blankly at Kaname. "It sounds disgusting when you say it, anyways."

Kaname put his hands up in defence. "I didn't come to fight..."

"Not saying you did." Red shrugged.

Kaname laughed and told the two to follow him. The three went to the suburb of the Reilna clan and stood outside. Two jounin came out with their arms hooked with Yuuki and Kaname's mother's. The Hokage walked out before them and turned back to face her.

"Liril Hysta Reilna. You're here by sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Feno Alri Reilna twelve years ago."

Liril hissed at the Hokage. "You have no proof!"

The Hokage narrowed their eyes. "Your children_ are_ that proof."

Liril growled and looked over to see Kaname, Yuuki and Red standing together a fair distance from her. "Yuuki!" She screamed.

Yuuki's eyes widened as her body trembled. Kaname looked down at Yuuki before back at their mother.

"Kaname! You know it's not true!"

Kaname shook his head as he gritted his teeth. "No more lies, mother!"

The Hokage gave the three a slight smile before ordering the jounin to take Liril away.

Yuuki watched her mother be dragged away, as her mother sent death glares. Yuuki shivered more as she forced her eyes away.

Red smiled and pulled Yuuki to his side. "I knew you'd be exposed eventually."

Yuuki smiled up at Red. Kaname chuckled and put his hands behind his head. "Well, I got the place all to myself now... A-Are you coming back home, Yuuki?" He asked.

Yuuki looked from Red to Kaname. "I-I don't know..." She murmured.

Red shook his head. "Not until four days minimum."

"What if I don't wanna leave after that?" Yuuki whispered to Red.

Red smiled. "You don't want to go back to your old house?"

Kaname heard their conversation and laughed. "I won't be offended Yuuki... I-I know you don't wanna leave Red..."

Yuuki blushed and nodded slowly.

"We'll have to wait and see..." Red sighed.

Kaname laughed. "Anyway, I'm gonna go... make the place my own... see yeah guys!" He smiled before running off.

Yuuki watched Kaname run off before looking up at Red. "Do you want me to leave after we take care of Hideki?"

Red shook his head. "Of course not. I just don't know where my family it going to be when that time comes."

Yuuki nodded. "Well... if it comes to it... I'm sure you could come and live with Kaname and I... I mean... if you want to..." She whispered.

Red chuckled lightly. "Maybe..."

Yuuki gave a slight smile before looking at the ground where drag marks of her mothers feet were. A flash of the night with her father shot through her mind and she tensed as she gasped before shaking her head back to reality. "D-Dammit..." She murmured.


	21. Chapter 21

Four days had passed since Liril had been placed in jail, and Kaname and Yuuki were both free. Yuuki continued to stay with Red, and after four days, Keoni showed up to the house.

With the three of them together, they headed out for the training field to meet Hideki.

Yuuki felt nervous as they got closer. She looked between Red and Keoni as she sighed deeply. "What if Crien is there?" She asked Red.

"Then she gets taken out as well." Red murmured.

Yuuki nodded. "Just promise you wont let me get hurt..."

Red nodded firmly before walking away from the other two. Keoni reached for the rope from his bag and tied Yuuki's hands together.

"Act as if you have no idea what is going on."

Yuuki sighed. "Crying needed?"

"If the mood seems right..."

Yuuki sighed deeply as she bit her lip. "Okay..."

"They do not know about Red, from what we understand..."

Yuuki nodded. "I get it. I know what I need to do for acting this out. Just make sure you don't fail..."

Keoni raised his eyes and looked at Yuuki before roughing pushing her forward, holding onto the rope that tied her hands. Just as Keoni had hoped, Hideki stood off in the distance, his arms crossed. When Keoni stood a mere ten yards away, he stopped with Yuuki.

"You're lucky Red hasn't come back yet. We have enough time to do the trade.."

Yuuki struggled in Keoni's hold. "L-Let me go!" She screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

Keoni roughly shoved her again. "Do you have what I want?"

"Are you really considering quitting?"

Keoni nodded firmly. "I'm sick and tired of you and all the others. I want out, and I'll only give you this girl if you give me what I want, and leave me be after this."

"And if we don't leave you be?"

"Then I'll kill the girl myself."

Yuuki's eyes widened. "B-But I thought you were on our side!"

"Shut up!" Keoni growled. "You are too naive, girl."

Yuuki sobbed as she lowered her head.

Hideki smirked and lowered his head. "Finally, Yuuki in my precious hands...while Red is off saving the village. He can do a lot of things, and take all the glory, but his one girl he will fail." Hideki reached into his back pocket and pull out a small metal box.

Yuuki's eyes widened as she glared at Hideki. "I'd sooner die!"

Hideki chuckled and shook his head. "I thought about killing you myself, just to make Kaito go , I've decided to make you my personal slave. I'll do anything to you that I wish, while Crien lets her little temper of hers out as well. You will not die, nor will you kill yourself - that I will ensure."

Yuuki glared at Hideki with disgust. "Kaito will not allow you to do anything to me!" She screamed. "You wont even get a chance to harm me!"

Hideki furrowed his brows. "My understanding was that Kaito wasn't even here. How will he know I have you? How will he know where I have taken you? And how will he get you back after you're long gone?"

Yuuki's eyes widened as she gulped. "I-I just know he will..." She growled.

Keoni growled and roughly shoved her once again. "Shut up, how many times do I need to say that?"

Yuuki turned her head to glare at Keoni - his shoving was starting to hurt her wrists a bit from the rope.

Hideki lowered his head and started to laugh. "You foolish idiots. You really think I'd fall for your game?" Hideki held up the metal box and looked up to meet Keoni's glare. "I know Kaito is here, and I know your plan." He chuckled. "You _really_ thought you could pull a fast one, didn't you?"

Yuuki growled and cut the rope with the dagger as she narrowed her eyes. "Doesn't matter, Hideki. You wont leave alive." She hissed, holding the dagger up by her face. "And I'll get that Crien freak too! I was unable to use my arm for a month!"

Hideki smirked. "I love it when they fight back."

Hideki made a quickly few hand movements and smirked. "Oh girly..." The space around Hideki slowed completely down and he moved forward to inspect Yuuki. Her eyes could see him faintly, that he knew, but as she started to move to attack, Hideki could instantly dodge. He looked at her emerald eyes, filled with hatred towards him. Her arms were strong in the stance she stood as she began to turn towards him. Her hair blew slowly through the slowed wind, and Hideki walked a circle around the female that he so dearly wanted to destroy. His eyes caught the dagger in her hand, and he looked closely, dodging it as it came at his face. The gold piece of metal with engravings of snakes looked so strongly familiar, and he returned to where he was standing before, cutting the illusion.

"That dagger... I've seen it before." Hideki stated.

Yuuki glared at Hideki. "Like I care..."

Keoni stood by Yuuki's side now, his attempting at attacking Hideki failed during the illusion. Red still hung back in the woods.

"It seems..." Hideki furrowed his brows and clucked his tongue.

Just then, Red came running from the bush at Hideki. Hideki smirked and nodded at Red. Red growled as he pulled a kunai from his pouch and pointed it at Hideki. He was only a few feet from Hideki, determination pushing his adrenline, when Taro stepped in and turned Red away from Hideki. Red skidded to a stop and snapped back around to look at Taro's narrowed eyes.

Yuuki eyes widened as she looked between Red, Taro and Hideki. She suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Taro slowly stood straight, keeping his eyes on Red. "Kaito..."

"Really?" Red stood and through his arms up. "Seriously? Get over yourself Father! He's an enemy to the village - an enemy to your boss! You have-"

"Shut up." Taro's tone sounded so harsh, and it stopped Red in the dead of his sentence. He slowly turned around to meet Hideki's intrigued gaze. "You..."

"Well, well. This is quite the interesting reunion, isn't it, Taro...?" Hideki tossed the metal box in the air and caught it.

Taro's eyes narrowed as he continued to glare at Hideki. Out from the side of the forest, Rin came running out to stand beside Taro, fully dressed in her fighting clothes.

"Son..." Rin murmured.

Hideki shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned, I have no family."

From behind Hideki, Crien stepped from the bushes, a smirk at her lips as her arms were crossed over her chest. "So this is them?"

Hideki turned to glance over his shoulder. "Shut up, they are not my family, or can you not hear?"

Crien shrugged as her eyes glanced at Yuuki, smirking more.

Yuuki narrowed her eyes and held the dagger tighter in her hand as she clenched her jaw.

"I'm sorry, Hideki." Taro muttered and lowered his head. "For years, I focused so hard on you, I want you to succeed past what the Village could even comprehend, but it went above what I could control. It's haunted our family, and almost destroyed-"

"And I care, why?" Hideki yawned, as if to pretend he was bored.

"We can either do this one of two ways. You be placed under compltely surveillance while in Konoha's jail, or I kill you by my own hands."

Crien laughed. "Nice guy... wouldn't it suck, Hideki? Knwoing your own father spilt your blood?" She snickered.

Hideki growled and looked to Crien. "You really think this piece of garbage could put his hands on me? He taught me all he knew, and I've succeeded far beyond what he could imagine."

Crien smiled. "I know he wont. But the threat is funny to me."

"I don't want to have to, Hideki, but if it ensures Konoha, and all the other village's safety, then I must." Taro stated.

Crien chuckled. "Hideki, can we just get the girl and go? I'm bored here..."

Taro's jaw was set as he stepped forward and began to make a few handsigns.

"Give it up, Taro. I know techniques you're using." Hideki grunted and narrowed his eyes as he pushed Crien away from him. "You stay out of this fight. Get the girl and leave back to my place."

Crien shrugged as she licked her lips. "Sounds fine to me." She smirked.

As Crien began to walk towards Yuuki, Hideki reached out and grabbed her wrist to pull her back. "And she better be only injured enough to be in pain when I get back." He smirked.

Crien rolled her eyes. "I know, I know... Can I do this now or not?"

Hideki smirked and shrugged. "So eager..." Hideki quickly forced his lips to hers and turned back to Taro. "Submissive woman are truly the best, aren't they, Taro?"

Taro gritted his teeth and met Rin's questioning gaze. He let out his breathed noisely and turned back to Hideki.

"They truly are a nature to be grasped." Hideki forced his lips against hers again. "If only you had that much more control on your pathetic wife of yours, you'd really be near the top then."

Crien smirked against Hideki's lips before turning to look at Yuuki. "You'll learn how to be as I am..."

Yuuki narrowed her eyes. "Shut the hell up."

"Break her, Crien. Break her like I break you." Hideki turned and smirked at Yuuki.

Red growled and narrowed his eyes at Hideki. _You won't be touching her..._

Crien smirked at Red then to Yuuki before disappearing.

Yuuki's eyes widened as she quickly stood on her guard. Her heart raced as she tried to use what Red had taught her to sense Crien. Red quickly made his way to Yuuki, while Keoni assisted.

Hideki stood a few feet away from Taro and made the same handsigns he made. Rin was there as Taro's backup. There was no way that either Crien or Hideki could win with what they had.

Crien sighed as she sat in a tree in the shadows. "How to get her from them.. how to do it..." She groaned. "Men mke things to difficult..." She smirked as an idea hit her.

She quickly formed several hand seals before jumping down from the tree. _Yuuki..._

as she heard Crien's voice in her head.

_Why not give in? Make things easier for us all~_

_No, I'd make things easier for your and Hideki!_

_Duh... that's kinda what I was getting at... doesn't matter. You're_ done.

Yuuki gasped as a pain shot through her scared arm from her father as a child. The dagger slipped from her hand as she dropped to her knee, gasping for breath.

"Yuuki?" Red glanced over his shoulder while standing his ground.

"R-Red!" She choked out. "A-Above you!" She screamed.

Crien came down from above the three, a kunai around each of her fingers as she smirked. Red quickly moved and jumped up after Crien with his kunai extended. Crien smirked as she threw several kunai at Red.

Red used the kunai in his hand to block the flying kunai, only two moving past him and ripping his shirt slightly. Crien smiled as she threw another few to distract Red as she threw one extra toward Yuuki who was still paralyzed on the ground.

Red blocked the ones flying at him while Keoni extended his arm and quickly caught the kunai in mid air.

"Check." Keoni smirked and whipped it back in Crien's direction.

Crien back flipped to dodge before landing on the ground gracefully. She smirked at Keoni. "We never ahve fought before, have we?"

Keoni smirked. "It never crossed my mind to fight someone as pathetic as you..."

Crien's eyes now narrowed as she hissed at Keoni. "You're the pathetic one!" She screamed before diappearing again.

Yuuki gasped as the pain subsided. "I hate that chick!" She screamed in irritation.

"Years of Hideki dumbing her down stripped her of _any_ good comebacks." Keoni chuckled while pulling a kunai from his pouch and being onguard.

Yuuki pulled herself to her feet, picking her dagger back up. "Is she better or worse than you at Taijutsu, Red?"

Red shrugged. "Never really fought her before on this level." Red shrugged. "But the disappearing is becomign quite annoying."

Yuuki smirked. "Let's hope she's better. I have an idea."

Red shrugged. "As logn as you don't get yourself hurt." He half-heartedly smiled.

Yuuki shook her head. "This actually keeps me in the back. I need Crien to go after you..."

Red closed his eyes and focused on Crien. He could feel her prescence coming from the left and he began to head that way.

Yuuki smiled before facing Keoni. "What are your specialties?"

"Is that really your business?" Keoni raised his brow. "Don't you worry about me, doll."

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "I need to know... do you want to kill her or not?"

Keoni shrugged. "I'm actually not a shinobi." He smirked and laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm a pretty good actor, aren't I?"

Yuuki smirked. "Could've said that earlier then." She sighed. "Be Red's back-up then, alright?"

Keoni shook his head. "Crazy." Keoni looked over at Red and quickly ran after him.

"I'm not crazy..." Yuuki muttered as she bent down on one knee and began forming hand seals. She closed her eyes as she slammed her right hand into the ground, water forming around her fingers. "Alright..." She smirked. "I hope I've improved with this..."

Yuuki pulled her hand back and formed a few more seals before a snake of water formed. She smirked at the creature and nodded firmly. The snake slithered off after Crien.

Crien felt a fair amount of chakra get released from Yuuki's direction, but was too foucused on how to get rid of the two boys headed toward her. "Go away!" She hissed.

Taro strucked his hand out, but Hideki blocked it. The space around them felt like a mingled atmosphere of seperate illusions, both being blocked by each other.

"I'm not just an old man, Hideki. I'm still one of the Hokage's right hand men; I still train all the time." Taro glared.

Hideki just smirked. "I still have the advantage."

"And your Mother is still waiting to intercede."

"Keep that pathetic woman out of this."

"She's your Mother."

"She's everything but." Hideki hissed and narrowed his eyes.

Rin gritted her teeth, forcing back the tears. She knew that for the sake of the Village, Hideki needed to die. There was no chance of Hideki's heart being changed, and they all knew that; Taro knew that.

Crien sighed as she jumped over the two boys and headed toward Yuuki who was standing, waiting for Crien. A smirk fell over both female's faces.

"You're mine!" Crien hissed as she tackled Yuuki, a kunai to her throat.

Yuuki merely smirked up at Crien. "Correction... you're Mya's!"

The water snake appeared behind Crien and grabbed her shoulder, piercing it. Crien screamed out as she struggled to ger free, however her hands just went through the snake. Yuuki smiled as she moved to her feet, taking the dagger and pressing it to Crien's neck.

"I've never murdered before..." Yuuki smirked.

"You won't kill me!" Crien hissed.

Yuuki closed her eyes and sighed. "That's were you're wrong."

Crien's eyes widened as the dagger quickly sliced through her neck. She choked on her own blood as the snake dissipated and dropped Crien's body to the ground. Yuuki kept her eyes shut, recognizing the noise of the flesh being torn apart by the blade.

"R-Red!" Yuuki screamed, not daring to move from her place.

Red and Keoni made their way back to Yuuki. Crien laid bleeding from her neck on the ground infront of Yuuki. Red let out a breath of relief as he pulled Yuuki to him and embraced her carefully.

Hideki's eyes diverted from Taro to the scene behind him. He could see Crien's body laying lifelessly on the ground, blood spilling out aound her. He brought his eyes back to Taro and quickly dodged his attack before running over to Crien. Red pulled Yuuki away, and Keoni moved back as well.

"C..." Hideki let out a hiss and knelt down to take in the full image. His breathing began to thicken and he continued to look at Crien, feeling as if it were just an illusion.

"You idiot!" Hideki hissed and turned to look at Yuuki. "Y-You killed her?"

Yuuki wasn't used to someone saying that to her, but she nodded in reply.

Hideki shook his head and stood. "No, this is Kaito's doing.."

Red narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "This isn't an illusion, Hideki." Red growled.

Hideki turned back to Crien and waited a few moments before shrugging. "She was worthless to me, you know. I didn't care what happened to her - I _knew_ she would eventually fail me." Hideki gritted his teeth.

"We all know you're lying." Taro stated, stepping closer to Hideki slowly.

Hideki shook his head and glanced down at Crien's body. "She was only a personal slave - Yuuki will easily replace her."

Taro shook his head. "You can't fool your family, Hideki. We all know you were inlove with her."

Hideki let out a howling laugh. "Me? In love with someone as pathetic as this?"

"You don't honestly think that of her..." Yuuki murmured. "It's clear in your eyes."

Hideki's face darkened as he turned back to Yuuki. "Shut your mouth." Hideki hissed. "As said, you can just as easily replace her..."

Yuuki shook her head. "I wont be yours, and you cannot replace Crien... you will realize that soon enough..."

Hideki quickly pulled a kunai from his pocket and threw it in Yuuki's direction before she could respond. Keoni reached out and grabbed the kunai before whipping it back. As Hideki reached out to retrieve the kunai in mid air, Rin ran from the side and shoved the sword that was in her hands into his side.

His eyes widened and he gasped. The kunai flew past his face, leaving a slice along his right cheek. He tried to breath in, but couldn't get a sufficient enough oxygen to breath well. He slowly turned to look into Rin's tear filled eyes.

"You made it this way, Hideki..." She whispered.

Hideki coughed and blood spilled from his mouth. "R..." He couldn't get the words out and he gaped again.

Rin let the tears fall frmo her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Hideki's body as it slumped. She couldn't hold back the sobs that shook her body anymore. Yuuki clenched her jaw and buried her face in Red's chest, unable to watch anymore.

Hideki coughed up more blood, still trying to speak, and too weak to push Rin back. Rin held Hideki closer and buried her face into his neck. "I love you..." She muttered and kissed his cheek.

Taro slowly made his way over and placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. She slowly let Hideki's body fall from her arms and Taro knelt down to pull Rin into his arms. She continued to sob and Taro tried his hardest to hold back his tears while he stared in awe at his son's now lifeless body.

Red cleared his throat and diverted his eyes as he held Yuuki close as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Two years had past since Hideki's death. When the Hokage found out all that was going on, the village held an award for the safety of the village that had been bravely offered. Red had been officially bumped up to ANBU level and Yuuki was also placed two levels above to Jounin. Taro and Rin were given more loyalty by the Hokage, and Rin was offered a position alongside Taro which she happily accepted. Kaname had managed to work himself quickly up to Jounin level and now had his own squad. He still lived in his mother's house all by himself, and Yuuki remained in residence with Red and his family. It took a few months for Red's family to overcome to loss of Hideki, but now that the full situation had been exposed and destroyed, Rin and Taro returned to their strong relationship with Red.

It was now Yuuki's birthday, and she was turning eighteen. Red had secretly woken up at 6am and quietly crossed the hall to turn the knob of Yuuki's door. He slowly pushed it open and made his way to Yuuki's side. He leaned down quietly and placed his lips to Yuuki's.

Yuuki stirred and opened her eyes, smiling. "What are you doing up before me?" She murmured against his lips.

Red pulled Yuuki's blankets off her body and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the bed and towards her open window. He guided her out the window and up the side to the roof to sit.

Yuuki gently sat down as she yawned, pushing her messy hair from her eyes. "What are we doing up here?"

Red smiled. "We're here to watch the sun rise, and we're just in time."

The sky was still dark, but a faint light could be seen over the horizon. Yuuki smiled softly to Red. She was used to his mysterious but romantic surprises. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Thank you."

Red sighed happily and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Anything for my special birthday girl." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Yuuki blinked in confusion. "My birthday is today?" She blushed. "I-I forgot..."

Red let out a chuckle and moved her between his legs to wrap his arms around her body. "Happy Birthday." He whispered just as the sun peaked over the horizon, casting a bright orange and pink hue over the sky.

Yuuki smiled as she melted in Red's arms, watching the sun rise. "I have a feeling this isn't all you're going to do... is it?"

Red smiled. "Of course not."

Yuuki rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're too good for me..." She whispered.

Red pressed his lips to the side of her face while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box to hand to her.

Yuuki's face twisted in confusion. "Wh-What is it?"

Red chuckled. "Why don't you open it if you're curious?"

Yuuki smirked up at Red before opening the box. A ring sat in the box, shining in the peaking sun. The ring band was gold to match the necklace. At the top of the ring, the band twisted around and held a small emerald stone. On the inside of the band, engravings read, "I'll love you with my life."

Yuuki's eyes widened as she looked up at Red. "Th-This is something y-you actually bought? I-It's not a family thing?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Red smiled. "I bought it for you, and had it specialy customized for you." He lightly pressed his lips to hers and smiled again.

Yuuki smiled against his lips before breaking the kiss and sliping the ring on her left hand. She smiled - it fit perfectly. "You even knew my size." She smirked.

"Lucky guess." He chuckled and embraced her tightly. "I love you more than anything, Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I-I love you too, Kaito."

Red let out a held in breath and looked up to the sunrise. "It's breathtaking, isn't it?"

Yuuki nodded. "Thank you for this wake up..." She whispered.

Red nodded. "I wanted today to be especially special."

Yuuki laughed. "You and your mother planned more, didn't you?" She smirked, moving to look into his eyes.

Red leaned back onto his back and brought Yuuki back with him. "Just focus on the beauty of nature..." He smiled. "While I focus on the beauty of my love."

Yuuki blushed faintly as she grabbed his hands and entwined her fingers with his, looking up at the sun. "I will figure it out." She murmured with a smirk.

After a while of laying on the top of the roof, Red and Yuuki finally descended to the window and entered back through the window. Taro and Rin were both awake now, and Rin cooked a special breakfast meal that was Yuuki's favourite.

When Yuuki saw the food on the table she shook her head. "Guys..." She groaned, looking around at the three. "This really isn't nesassary..." She murmured.

"Of course it is!" Rin smiled. "We really want to."

"I know you want to..." Yuuki laughed, running a hand through her still uncombed hair. "But I feel like... I dunno... this is just too much..." She murmured, her face turning red.

Taro laughed. "Well, you better eat quickly, because we're going to go out soon."

Yuuki blinked in surpirse before groaning again. "Guys!"

Red laughed. "Don't worry, we're all just going to hang out."

Yuuki turned to stare blankly at Red. "I've never known you guys to just, 'hang out'."

"I guess you've helped changed the whole family." Rin smiled.

Yuuki's face deepened in colour again. "H-How was that my doing?"

Rin shrugged. "You just have."

Yuuki sighed before moving over to hug Rin. "You're welcome then.."

Rin hugged Yuuki back and smiled. "Let's eat?"

Yuuki smiled and nodded.

After everyone had finished eating, Rin and Taro left for their room. Red lead Yuuki up to her room and quickly disappeared into his room before returning with smirk, his hands behind his back.

Yuuki blinked before sighing. "What is it, Red?"

"My family, Kaname and I all agreed that we should go swimming for this special day since you love to swim..." Red smiled. "So that is where we're all going to head for.."

Yuuki blinked again before piecing things together. "That had better not be what I think it is behind your back..."

Red shrugged. "What do you think it is?"

Yuuki ignored the question and moved closer to try and reach behind his back. Red forced his lips against hers to push her back. "What do you think it is?" He asked after he pulled away slightly.

Yuuki blushed. "Just show me..." She murmured, biting her lip.

Red straightened and leaned his arm against the door's frame. "You looked pretty good in that bathing suit in the dream." Red smiled. "It took me forever to find a similar bathing suit." He pulled the bikini out from behind him and held it out towards Yuuki.

Yuuki eyes widened as her face turned even darker in colour. "I-I'm not gonna wear that!"

Red raised a brow. "What else will you wear?"

Yuuki avoided his gaze." N-Not that..."

"I guess you won'tbe going swimming then." Red sighed and pushed the bathing suit into her hands before disappearing into his own room.

Yuuki groaned as she tried to get rid of her blush. She went to her room and slipped into the suit, placing a bathing suit cover around her waist. She moved to the mirror she had gotten put into her room and sighed. She had to admit, she did look hot. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to push past her embaressment as she put her hair up into a ponytail and leaving her room. Red waited outside the door for Yuuki to exit, and when she did Red chuckled.

"Gave in?"

Yuuki's face instantly turned beat red as she jumped back, trying to cover her top half with her arms. "Y-Yeah.." She murmured.

Red grabbed her wrist and pulled her close into an embrace. "Beautiful." He whispered.

Yuuki relaxed a bit and sighed. "You're enjoying this.." She murmured.

Red chuckled and led her down the stairs. Taro and Rin were waiting at the front door. Rin's eyes widened and she chuckled. "So that's what he was so secretive about..." She chuckled.

"We ready now?" Taro asked with a raised brow.

Yuuki's face remained beat red as she nodded slowly. The four exited the house and made their way to Kaname's. Red knocked on the door and shouted for the man.

The door opened and Kaname stepped out smiling before looking at Yuuki. "Pretty revealing, ain't it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut it, Kaname.." Yuuki groaned.

"She picked it out herself." Red winked and chuckled.

"I did not!" She stated, even though she knew what he meant.

"Ready?" Taro asked.

Kaname laughed. "Yep."

With one extra body, the five of them made their way to a secluded little waterfall back into the woods. The sun shone down and little up the area, and water flowed quickly over the rocks edges, crashing and floating down the river. As soon as they stepped into the area, Red left Yuuki's side, pulling off his shirt to run and dive into the water hole. He swam deeper and resurfaced with a grin.

"Slow pokes." He smirked.

Yuuki smirked. Kaname chuckled and tossed off his shirt before jumping in, resurfacing and spitting out water. "Coming, Yuuki?"

Yuuki laughed and sat down on the side, laying down under the sun as she closed her eyes. "Not yet."

Kaname smirked and looked to Red, whispering, "Wanna drag her in?"

Red smirked and nodded. They both quietly swam over to the edge and snuck halfway out of the water, grabbing her ankles and pulling her in.

Yuuki gasped and resurfaced, spitting water in their faces. "I was comfy!"

Kaname laughed. "Too bad."

Yuuki groaned and let down her hair and pulled off her now soaking bathing suit cover and setting it out to dry in the sun before diving under water and resurfacing infront of Red. "I can't believe you agreed to pulling me in..."

Red chuckled and lightly splashed water in Yuuki's face. "You had it coming."

Yuuki smirked and splashed water at Red before diving and swimming away. Red smirked and dove under water, swimming deeper into the darkness. He could see the figure of Yuuki as she swam above him and resurfaced. She couldn't see him, and while she was turned the other way, Red swam up behind her and wrapped his arms around her to pull her under the water.

Yuuki smirked at Red. She pulled her hands free and formed several seals before touching a finger to Red's lips.

"There's more you didn't know, Red." She laughed, her voice as plain as day under the water.

Red's lips twitched up into a smirk and he took a breath in as he pulled her deeper down into the water. "Let's go on an adventure, then."

At the surface, Taro and Rin sat at the edge. Taro wasn't much for swimming, so he brought a book. Rin sat with him, leaning her head against his shoulder as she watched the others swim. Kaname ws the only one with his head above the water and Red and Yuuki both disappeared a while ago. Her eyebrow twitched up and she straightened a little.

"Are they alright? They've been down under the water for a while..." Rin said, her voice giving off a hint of concern.

Kaname chuckled and looked to Rin. "Don't worry. Yuuki and I are from a clan that revolves around water. We can breath under water with the right jutsu. She used it on herself and Red." He explained with a smirk.

Rin returned her head to Taro's shoulder. "I remember those first few years when we were completely in love." She giggled.

Taro lifted his eyes from the book to glance at Rin. "What, you're not completely in love with me anymore?"

Rin let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around Taro's arm. "Every night you sweep me off my feet, my prince..."

Kaname laughed as he listened to the two. "You sound like my sister, Rin."

Rin turned to look at Kaname and laughed. "Everyone says that we are similar."

Kaname smirked as he climbed up onto the side and laid under the sun with his hands behind his head. "She's taken a liking to you these past few years." He smiled. "Have I ever thanked you guys for giving my sister a family?" She asked, looking over at Rin and Taro.

Rin glanced at Taro for a moment and smiled. "We hear it all the time."

Kaname laughed. "Good. So... Red ever going to pop the question?" He chuckled.

Taro cleared his throat and returned his eyes to his book. Rin let out a giggle. "He'd better."

Kaname laughed. "I'll force him if needed."

Red and Yuuki swam around the deep pool and discovered an underwater cave like crevice and Red smiled. "Don't you love exploring?'

Yuuki just laughed. "Don't you love my jutsu?"

Red pulled Yuuki to himself as he laid horizontally and pulled Yuuki into the small cave. "Definitely."

She smiled as she looked around the area, watching some fish swim by. "I can't believe you actually went out to get the exact bathing suit from my dream..."

Red laughed. "I thought you liked it, otherwise you wouldn't have been wearing it then..."

Yuuki laughed and sighed contently. "Well, I was liking it until you conected to the dream, then I felt extremely naked..."

"Do you still feel the same way?"

Yuuki shook her head. "I'm alright with it now... I know I look good." She murmured.

Red chuckled. "Didn't I tell you that in the dream?"

She smiled and nodded. "You did indeed."

"And you do now." Red smiled and slowly let go of her hand to swim deeper. He could only get so far before the cave darkened, and he couldn't find any other hole to continue.

"Come on, Red. Let's go back so I can use some chakra for this later." She giggled.

Red swam around Yuuki and blocked the way out. "You don't want to stay?" He smiled.

She laughed. "Well, I-I do... but we just kinda left everyone..."

Red laughed. "Kaname _is_ asking strange questions to my parents."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "What type of strange questions?"

Red shrugged and moved closer to Yuuki, entwining his fingers with hers and swimming around in circles as if to dance. "Just questions.."

Yuuki smirked. "I can find out for myself you know..."

Red pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. "Questions like: when I will finally ask you to be mine officially - forever."

Yuuki's face turned red. "H-He's asking that?"

Red nodded and chuckled. "Mother said I had better, and Kaname said he'll force me if needed."

Yuuki sighed before giggling. "I don't expect it anytime soon, just so you know, Red."

Red placed his cheek against hers and smiled. "What if I were to ask now?" He whispered into her ear.

She smiled. "You already know my answer." She whispered back.

"But you'd be scared..." Red murmured.

"A bit I suppose." She murmured.

"But if I were take you by the hand..." Red pulled back and took her hand gently in his while he twirled around her. "And I kissed it gently while I knelt down..." Red kissed the top of Yuuki's hand as they floated to the bottom, and Red knelt down on one knee.

Yuuki blushed as she felt her heart race. "R-Red.." She whispered. "I-I said you don't have to..."

Red lifted his eyes to meet her gaze and pulled her down on top of him to kiss her. "I know..." He whispered. "But sometime...I will surprise you just like this."

Yuuki smiled down at him. "And your mother will probably cry more than I will." She smirked.

"But your face will be redder than hers. "He smirked.

Yuuki avoided his gaze and nodded. "Yep, it will."

"White gown and red faced." Red chuckled and pushed her floating hair from her face.

She smiled. "I can imagine you in a black suit already..." She whispered.

Red pushed off from the ground and held her close against himself. He just smiled and pressed his lips hard against hers, his hand sneaking to the back of her neck. "My beautiful will be fully mine, and mine only."

Yuuki smiled against his lips. "And you'll have a new brother." She murmured.

Red pulled away and grunted. "Oh yeah..."

Yuuki smirked. "Kaname isn't that bad."

"As long as I can still kiss you..." He smirked. "I guess that'll be alright."

Yuuki smiled. "Wasn't it Kaname whom you said would force you to ask me? I don't think he'd mind you kissing your... wife.." She murmured.

"As long as he will never interrupt our relationship, or won't be annoying." Red chuckled.

Yuuki laughed. "I can't promise that not being annoying thing..."

Red shrugged. "As I said...you'll be mine, and mine only." He pushed his lips backs onto hers and smiled.

"I can't wait for that day." She whispered against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved towards the entrance. "They're starting to wonder..." He whispered.

"Wonder what?" She asked.

"What we're doing..." He chuckled lightly.

Yuuki's face turned red. "Damn that Kaname..."

Red stole one last kiss before they resurfaced to the three's questioning gaze.

Kaname was smirking as he looked at the two. "Have _fun_?"

"We found a new cave..." Red shrugged and laughed.

Kaname smiled. "Uh huh..."

Red shrugged. "Don't believe us.."

Kaname laughed. "Alright." He smiled again.

Yuuki jumped up out of the water and onto a sunny rock. "Ahh... sun..." She quickly looked up to the two boys. "Don't you _dare _pull me back in."

Red climbed out and stood over top of Yuuki, letting the water drip onto her. Her face turned beat red as she tried to avoid looking at his bare chest and failing miserably.

"Is this worse then pulling you in?" He laughed.

"A million times worse." She murmured.

"So you'd rather me throw you in again?" He laughed.

Her eyes widened. "N-No throwing me in!"

Red smirked and laid down at Yuuki's side. "Then I guess I'll lay here as well?"

Yuuki looked over at Rin. "Your son is torturing me..."

Rin's eyebrow raised and she laughed. "How so?"

Yuuki blushed. "Just is.."

Red, Taro and Rin all looked over at Yuuki with a raised brow. "_Really_..." Red chuckled.

Kaname couldn't read minds, but he still laughed before looking at Red. "So, Red..." He smirked.

Red glanced at Kaname blankly before rolling onto his side and pushing himself closer to Yuuki. "He's going to ask..."

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Kaname..."

He sighed. "Being the only non-genjutsu user here sucks..."

Red chuckled. "At least you don't know what I'm thinking about..."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid to know..."

Red laughed. "No one will know..."

Rin sighed. "I guess working with Hideki had few benefits..."

Red smirked. "At least I have a little bit of privacy."

Yuuki pushed Red onto his back and climbed on top of him. "I can get you to tell me..." She smirked, kissing his neck softly.

Red diverted his eyes and noticed his family looking before pushing Yuuki back off him and rolling back onto his side. His face turned darker in shade and he sighed.

Yuuki laughed and smiled. "Yes! I got you to blush!" She smirked.

Red closed his eyes and sighed. "What did you expect?" He mumbled under his breath.

She shrugged. "I was hoping for that, but I knew you were good at hiding it."

Kaname walked up behind Yuuki and picked her up before throwing her into the water, laughing.

"Kaname!" She yelled, coughing up water.

Red quickly stood and pushed Kaname in after Yuuki and mimicked Kaname's laugh. "Whose the boss now?"

Rin snuck up behind Red and smirked. "I am."

Before Red could turn around, Rin pushed Red in. From behind, Taro wrapped his arms around Rin and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Are you really? He whispered.

She laughed nervously. "Yes..."

He pushed her closer to the edge and looked down at the reflection in the water. "Are you really...?" He asked again. "You're still fully dressed..."

She sighed. "Alright, you win."

"I don't feel the genuinity of this..." He stated.

Rin turned around in his arms and kissed his cheek. "You have always been the boss."

Taro looked into Rin's eyes and smirked. "I guess I'll believe you... but still..." He pushed her back and she fell backwards into the water.

Taro smirked. "I'm the boss of you all now!" Taro laughed.

Yuuki smirked as she formed several hand seals. "Not so much, Taro."

From behind Taro, Yuuki's water snake, Mya, slithered up behind and pushed him in. Taro let out a short yelp as he fell into the water and resurfaced with a blank expression, staring at Yuuki. "I guess we're all losers."

Yuuki giggled and swam closer to Taro, hugging him. "Yep!"

"But I'm still the loser boss." He laughed.

Yuuki let go of Taro and cancelled off Mya's jutsu. "At the moment." She smiled.

Taro laughed and turned back to the rock and pulled himself out. "There's my dip for the day." He sighed.

Rin chuckled. "At least you made it in once this time."

Yuuki smiled and turned back to Red, splashing water in his face. Red raised a brow. "Is that how it is?" He asked with a smirk.

She giggled. "Yep."

Red formed a hand seal and raised his hands out of the water. "Tai-no-kawa." He muttered. The world went dark and the others disappeared. They were still in the water, but the water they could not see. "Now, what shall I do to you?" He thought aloud while he swam backwards.

Yuuki didn't hear his words as she tried to figure out his jutsu. "What the heck is this...?"

Red shrugged. "A special kind of jutsu. It seems as if time has frozen, but time has actually sped up in this illusion. The others haven't even realized what has happened yet." He shrugged again. "But now I can do whatever I like and you can't do a thing..."

Yuuki turned to look at Red. "Then what is your plan?"

Red shrugged. "I don't know yet. Maybe a little revenge for embarrassing me in front of the others..."

She smirked. "You wouldn't have minded had everyone not been around."

Red shrugged. "As I said, this is revenge."

Yuuki smirked. "I'm not afraid. You wont do anything." She smiled.

Red disappeared from sight, morphing in with the darkness as he floated around. "But it feels eerie, doesn't it?"

Yuuki looked around and nodded. "You still don't scare me..."

Red appeared behind Yuuki and chuckled, but as she turned, he turned with her. "But you have no idea what you're anticipating."

Yuuki tried to turn again. "So?'

When she had turned around Red forced her back against what seemed to be the bank of the pool. "They still haven't noticed that we're moved..." He chuckled. "I could kill you right now and they wouldn't know..."

She couldn't contain her laugh. "After all the work you've done to keep me alive, you'd never harm me."

"What if I told you I'm not Kaito?" Red asked, flashing a sly smirk.

Yuuki shook her head and crossed her arms. "Not even funny..."

Red leaned forward and pushed his lips to hers. "You're already my personal slave..."

Yuuki smirked and pushed back from Red's lips. "You want revenge on me? How 'bout I just... do a torture of my own?"

Red shook his head. "I'm Hideki." He blurted out.

Yuuki laughed outright. "No you're not."

Red sighed. "So you didn't fall for it..." Red closed his eyes. "But what if I actually were?" He tossed another sly smile.

She shrugged. "What if I was Crien?"

Red stared blankly. "I'm a twin, you're not..."

She laughed. "I thought it was worth a shot."

Red chuckled. "Revenge - fail."

She smirked. "That wasn't my 'revenge' on you."

Red raised a brow. "You've got plenty of revenge."

She shook her head. "That was only part of it."

Red closed his eyes. "Oh boy..."

She smirked and moved further from him. "My way of revenge, is not allowing you to touch me at all - hugging, kissing, anything."

Red's lips slowly turned up into a smirk as he broke the illusion.

"Alright..." Red interrupted the beginning of Kaname's sentence.

Yuuki smiled. "You wont last long." She whispered.

"You'll die before I can't take it."

She shook her head. "Nope." She climbed from the water and laid on the stone in the sun. "You'd be surprised how careless sleep will make me..."

Red shrugged and leaned back to float on his back. The others listened in confusion.

"I won't be the one to break, Yuuki." Red smirked.

Yuuki giggled. "Okay, Kaito."

Red closed his eyes and smiled. "Revenge..." He chuckled under his breath.

Kaname splashed some water at Red. "What's goin' on?" He murmured.

"You'll see after Yuuki breaks under desperation."

"Desperation of what?"

Red chuckled. "Why don't you ask her?"

Kaname looked at his sister who was relaxing on her stomach with her eyes closed before back at Red. "I'm afraid to..."

Red chuckled and swam to the side, climbing out, stretching and laying beside Yuuki. He faced Yuuki and smirked, making sure he was far enough that they wouldn't touch.

Yuuki opened one eye to glance at Red. "You'll crack first." She smirked before closing her eye again.

Red shrugged. "And give you the pleasure..." He shook his head. "You'll come crawling back to my arms.."

"After you admit defeat." She murmured.

"While you sleep dreaming of my bare chest."

She smirked. "So what if I do?"

"You can't avoid these muscles for too long."

Yuuki laughed outloud. "Oh Red, you're so full of yourself."

Red shrugged. "You'll miss my touch eventually."

She smiled. "You'll miss tangling your fingers in my hair."

"You'll miss how I take you off guard with my lips against yours..." He smirked and peakd through one eye, but was disappointed at no reaction.

"You'll feel... incomplete without your arms around my thin frame."

"You'll miss running your fingers through my hair..."

"Not as much as you'll miss seeing my blushing face."

"Words can be just as effective." Red chuckled. "Like the way you look in that bikini." Red whistled.

Yuuki buried her face into her arms. "N-Not if you can't see it."

"You wish you could bury your face into my chest like always..."

"And you'll miss having my body in your embrace late at night."

"Oh, and how much you wish you could throw your body on top of me again, as if to try and seduce me..." Red raised a brow. "But you can't..."

"I don't have to touch you to seduce you..." She murmured quietly with a smirk.

Red shrugged. "I don't blush too easily."

Yuuki smirked. "But I know I could do it."

Red shrugged. "I have eyelids I can close and ears I can ignore with..."

Yuuki smirked. "You wouldn't want to... trust me..."

Red shrugged. "But I would..."

"Nah uh..."

Red chuckled. "You'll give first."

"Nope." She smiled. "I have a feeling it will be you."

The conversation ended and the rest of the day carried on. At the end of the day, they headed back and Red left for the shower. Once he was out he disappeared into his room and sighed.

Yuuki had been in her room, drawing. She had gotten a beautiful image in her head that she couldn't help but to draw. She glanced at the ring on her finger before laughing. "It wont be me."

Once Red had dressed into shorts he left his room and entered Yuuki's quickly. He saw her sitting on the floor at the end of the bed, drawing book in hand. He walked over and kenlt down in front of her, hands on the wall behind her head. He leaned forward so his lips were an inch from hers and smirked.

"It won't be me..." He whispered.

Yuuki smirked at him before looking back down at her book. "The why'd you come in here?"

Red shrugged. "I'm not touching you, am I?"

She shurgged. "No, had you I'd be teasing you by now." She smirked. "Do you like my drawing?"

Red glanced down at the nearly completed drawing of the waterfall they had been at earlier. The sun was setting and was reflecting off of the waters surface while him and Yuuki were in the water, her on his back with her arms around his neck.

Red smirked. "You're touching me..."

She laughed. "It's a picture - fake - doesn't count."

Red shrugged. "If I stay here like this, you'll have to move eventually...and you will touch me first."

"That's cheating..." She whispered, moving closer to his face with a smirk.

Red smirked back and shrugged. "And by the way, the picture is beautiful."

Yuuki smiled. "Well, I can actually draw myself now that I can look in mirrors." She laughed.

Red smiled. "I'm glad you can see your own beauty now.."

Yuuki smiled, almost having to force herself not to kiss him. Red smirked and breathed lightly on her lips. "You're fighting it."

"Of course." She smirked. "But... you will give in, my handsome Kaito." She smirked, whispering his name.

His eyes closed and he lowered his head slightly, his hands balling into fists. "I really want to give you a kiss goodnight, but I can with hold for now..." He said slowly.

Yuuki laughed. "I'm sleeping in your bed, Kaito." She smirked.

Red lifted his eyes with confusion. "We'd be touching all night..."

"Whoever falls asleep first will." She giggled before smirking.

Red sighed. "I guess neither of us is getting sleep tonight..."

"That's easy for me." She laughed. "You know I never used to sleep when I lived with my mother. It's you who wont be able to stay awake."

"then I guess I'm taking your bed tonight..." He stated.

"Not allowed." She snickered.

"The floor...?"

"Out of the question."

Red shrugged. "I'll get a head start." He ran back to his room and turned off the lights before falling on his bed and closing his eyes. _Sleeeep..._

Yuuki smiled and followed him to his room, sitting on the bed but far enough so that they weren't touching as she looked out the window. "Night, Kaito." She smirked.

Red turned over and checked to make sure there was a lair of blankets between his flesh and hers. "Do blankets intercept physical contact?" He asked.

Yuuki laughed and thought. "Sure, it can." She smirked.

Red rolled his eyes and shut them again. "You're still going to give before me..."

Yuuki smiled. "Nope."

"Once I'm asleep, it shouldn't count.."

She smirked. "Of course it counts. That's why I'm in your bed."

"So you're going to starve me of sleep before I cave in? Is _that_ your idea of fair game?"

Yuuki sighed. "Fine! I'll go back to my room."

Red moved his face further to hers and breathed down her face. "Goodnight..." He whispered and kissed the air closet to her lips.

She rolled her eyes and moved off of his bed. "Sleep well." She smirked.

Red waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah."

Yuuki went back to her room and sighed as she closed the door before laying in her bed. "I was hoping he'd cave then.." She murmured to herself with another deep sigh.

The night past, with both getting less sleep then they had hoped. The next day past with the same situations; both trying to get the other to cave. Red smirked as he laid in bed that night, listening as the rain outside began to get heavier and a blast of thunder ripped through the sky.

In Yuuki's room she growled and whimpered. "Why now?" She murmured, trying her best to ignore the thunder as it crashed in the sky.

Red smirked, waiting for the moment she'd crash through his door and jump into his arms. Yuuki screamed as another crash of thunder filled her ears. "Dammit!" She sobbed.

Red's lips turned down into a frown and he rolled over onto his side. Maybe this would prove harder then he thought. Yuuki was almost at her breaking point. She couldn't take the thunder much longer as she screamed again.

Red sighed and shook his head. _It's alright...Yuuki... _

She smirked slightly when she heard his voice. _You don't want me in your bed?_

_Of course I do...but I'm not caving first. I thought I'd give you a little comfort this way instead._

_It's not enough... _She stated, trying to guilt him as she whimpered when another crash filled the house.

_I guess you'll have to come over here then... _Red smirked. He knew she'd have to suffer willingly if she chose not to cave.

Yuuki groaned. "I don't wanna be the one to cave though..." She murmured.

_Goodnight, Yuuki, my love..._

Yuuki bit her lip and sighed deeply. How long had it been since she had kissed or hugged Red? She had already lost count. Red closed his eyes and sighed. The more the time passed on, the harder it was getting to be. He kept imaginging her in his arms and longed for her touch again. He looked at the clock and saw how late it was. Another crash of thunder and the sky lit up. Red sighed and shoved his face into the pillow, forcing himself to sleep.

Yuuki didn't sleep much that night. By morning she was sleeping in late to catch up on the sleep she missed. Red was already up and making food. He wasn't surprised that Yuuki was sleeping in, she hadn't had the comfort of Red's arms. Red chuckled.

There came a knock to the front door of Red's house. Red answered the door to find Kaname standing in the door way. Red ran his hand through his hair and yawned. He hardly got a decnt sleep himself, tossing and turning the entire night.

"You guys still playing your silly game?" Kaname asked with a smirk.

Red's eyes studied Kaname and he yawned again. "That woman is as stubborn as a mule."

Kaname laughed. "You've known her for three years and are just figuring this out?"

Red shrugged. "Didn't think she'd last this long.."

He laughed. "Me too, actually." Kaname smiled. "At this rate you'll never marry her."

Red chuckled and gasped. "Sorry, gotta go..." He left the door open for Kaname and ran up to Yuuki's bedroom, opening the door and running in. He had retrieved the box that had held Yuuki's birthday ring off her dresser and closed it, kneeling down in front of where Yuuki slept and said her name to wake her.

Yuuki groaned and rolled onto her stomach. "What?" She mumbled tiredly, her eyes still shut.

"Open..." He whispered and held the box out in front of her.

Yuuki opened her eyes and looked at Red with confusion. "You're kidding, right?"

"Yuuki, will you-" He paused and smirked.

Yuuki searched his eyes closely and smirked. "Liar." She giggled before flipping over.

Red pulled at her blankets until they were on the floor. "Will you?" He asked again.

She kept her back to him and laughed. "Once you cave!"

Red sighed and jumped over her to lay beside her. "Your brother is here...maybe."

Yuuki laughed. "I'm tired... didn't really sleep. If he's here, tell him to go..

Red sighed and left for the downstairs. "She's too stubborn." Red said blankly and yawned once again before putting his head to the wall.

"Remember who her mother is? She's much like her... you'll haev to cave, man." Kaname chuckled.

Red shook his head. "She will cave first..." He chuckled.

Two more days passed by and Red and Yuuki were now situated across the dining room table from one another, staring attentively at one another.

"It's been four days..." Red murmured as he rubbed his eyes. He hadn't ever not been able to get enough sleep.

Yuuki groaned and slammed her head off the table. "This is your fault, remember?"

Red dropped his spoon and raised his brow. "You were the one who started the challenge."

"It was my invitation for you to cave in right away!"

Red smirked. "Didn't think I'd hold out, did you?" It was more of a statement than a question. He picked his spoon back up.

Yuuki groaned again. Not only had she also barely slept, but she also wasn't eating all that much. The day past by with more difficulty and finally the end of the day came. Red walked behind Yuuki as they reached their bedroom doors.

Red reached out to touchher hair, but stopped and dropped his arm to his side. "Good night. Try to sleep." He tried to smirk.

Yuuki turned to Red and stared blankly. "I can't."

Red sighed, freezing with his hand to the door knob. The words kept moving through his head and he closed his eyes.

"I can't..." Red gritted his teeth. "I can't do this anymore..." He blurted out and turned around, pushing Yuuki up against the wall and forcing his lips to hers.

Yuuki smiled against his lips as she wrapped ehr arms around his neck, kissing back desparetly.

Red let out a loud frustrated sigh of relief and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "It was too much... four days...what were we thinking?"

Yuuki shrugged. "If you had gone into that room, I would haev caved..."

Red shook his head. "I couldn't care less anymore..." His mouth kissed her cheek and neck and back to her mouth. "I was going to die tonight if I would've opened that door."

Yuuki smiled. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"I..." He kissed her again. "Love you more..."

She smirked. "Do we really wanna start another one of these fights?"

Red sighed and tightly embraced her. "I can't really fight against you anymore. You win. You've won... I caved."

She smiled. "I almost caved the night of that storm..."

"I was surprised that you hadn't." He admitted.

She smiled. "So was I."

He buried his face into her neck. "Why didn't you?"

She smirked. "I wasn't going to lose to you."

Red chuckled lightly and sighed.

"Can I please sleep in your arms tonight?" She whispered.

Red reached behind him and turned the door knob and pushed the door open. He pulled her through the door way and pushed her down on the bed. "You better." He laughed.

Yuuki smiled and moved over to make room for Red, curling up in his blankets. Red left momentarily and returned with her pajama's. "I wouldn't think those would be comfortable..." He murmured and tossed her the clothing while he left with his own.

Yuuki laughed and quickly changed from her day clothes to her night clothes before crawling back into his bed. Red returned and quickly crawled in beside her, pulling her into a tight embrace as he kissed her cheek and forehead. "Now this is what we should of been doing the night of the storm..."

She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes and relaxing in his arms. "Yeah. At least we will be mor prepared if one of us goes on a mission..."

Red sighed. "I think I'd die the first night if we had to repeat this..."

Yuuki nodded. "I can't believe the effect it took on us..." She murmured.

Red agreed with a grunt and forced his lips to hers again desperately. "Never...again."

Yuuki nodded and smiled. "Never..."

"So if I were to ask you to marry me now, would you believe me?"

Yuuki chuckled softly. "Right now? I actually might..."

Red chuckled. "What if the only time I would have asked you was that one morning? You've missed your chance..."

"Liar." She whispered. "Remember _you're _the one who taught me? When I woke up I checked Kaname's mind - he mentioned it - your attempt was a fake to try and get me to cave." She smirked.

Red grinned and rolled over. "Another challenge...you cannot touch me then."

Yuuki growled and clung to him. "No more... my body can't take it..." she whispered.

Red closed his eyes and breathed lightly. "It's like you're clinging to me with your life.."

"I am..." She hissed.

Red rolled back over and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Then I won't let go either..."

She smiled. "You better not..."

Red smiled and placed his forehead against hers. "I'm just glad the challenge wasn't to keep my eyes and hands/lips off you..." He chuckled. "I'd have failed immediately."

Yuuki laughed. "I'd say I should remember that, but I honestly think it'd kill me to do this again.."

"As I said, my muscles you cannot avoid..." He chuckled and brought her head to his chest.

Yuuki smiled as she lightly dragged her hand along his chest. "I wont lie..." She murmured.

Red chuckled and closed his eyes with a yawn. "Maybe we'll actual get a decent sleep tonight."

She smiled and curled closer as she too closed her eyes. "I know I will..." She whispered.

Red stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Yuuki..." Red smiled. "I love you..."


End file.
